We Are the Enforcers
by Grays83718
Summary: Ever since Aqualad expose the "alliance" between the Light and the Reach; both parties are no more. The Light crippled by half and the Reach were forced to leave Earth; The Enforcers are now taking over. With new members joining the Team and new members joining the Enforcers; it's war between the young heroes and the young villains.
1. Membership Part 1

Apokolips July 5, 2016 1:16 a.m.

Vandal Savage reaches Apokolips aboard the Warworld. Savage exits through a boom tube to a hallway, walks past Desaad and G. Gordon Godfrey, and reaches the end to meet with Darkseid. They shake hands and Savage remarks, _"business as usual."_

Easter Island July 5, 2016 2:00 a.m.

A fortress rises from the body of water next to the stone face statues. Inside the fortress Alexander with a short red-haired female who is wearing a mask. Alexander extends his hand out to the female and she extends her hand which of them wields a wrist mounted blades. They both shake hands and Alexander says _"business as usual."_

* * *

One Year Later

Gotham City July 19, 2017 7:45 p.m.

The team consisting of Robin, Beast Boy, Static, and Lagoon Boy are at a standoff with a female a villain wearing a robotic cat-like armor standing on top of a truck. _"Your pathetic skills are not match of the cunning of Cyber-cat" _as she introduces the team and delivers a high-powered laser blast to the team. They successfully avoid the blast and Robin throws a birdarang at her. Cyber-cat avoids the incoming birdarang as Robin lands on top of the truck.

"_You're good but since you're a robin, cats like me find birds delicious" _said Cyber-cat who laser-blasts Robin stunning him. She sees Beast Boy who transforms into a tiger charges after the robotic-cat like villain. _"Sorry but there can only one dominant cat and that's me" _Cyber-cat takes out a mini rocket launcher and shoots a barrage of missiles at Beast Boy. The green animal changing hero is down and Static who is riding a manhole cover attempts to electrocute her, but uses an energy shield to protect her.

She then shoots Static with a yellow like energy ball trapping him in ring. Robotic cat-like is about to approach a defenseless Static when _"hey Cyber-kitten" _Lagoon Boy puffs up and strikes Cyber-cat. She glares at the amphibious Atlantean in anger and deliver an energy blast stunning him. _"The name is Cyber-cat you sorry excuse of fish man" _as she approaches a fallen Lagoon Boy. Cyber-cat then unleashes retractable claws on her right hand near Lagoon Boy's face _"I wonder; will it hurt if I shred you into piece?"_

"_Leave him alone. Part eht tobor ni ec-" _Zatanna tries to cast a spell but Cyber-cat quickly energy blast her. _"Sorry magician but your magic spells can't cut it"_ Cyber-cat still has her retractable claw and threats to attack Zatanna. As she's about to attack Zatanna; a force bubble traps Cyber-cat protecting Zatanna from getting attacked. _"Down kitty" _said Rocket who appears. _"No one tells Cyber-cat what to do" _Cyber-cat looks at Rocket and shoots sonic blast which bypasses the shield hitting Rocket who covers her ears and causing the windows to crack.

Rocket lost control of the force bubble she had on Cyber-cat. _"It looks like I've impressed Alexander's Enforcer" _Cyber-cat says to the fallen team. _"No you didn't; kaos eht tac htiw retaw" _Zatanna casts spells causing the fire hydrants to open hitting Cyber-cat with water. _"I guess you never seen a waterproof battle suit before" _as Cyber-cat is attempting shoot the female magician with her rocket launcher.

Robin recovers and throws metal disc at Cyber-cat and attaches it to her armor. Cyber-cat turns around to see Robin standing _"nice try bird brat." _As she's about to attack Robin; the disc attached to her chest starts to electrocute her armor. _"Hey what gives? What did you do" _Cyber-cat struggles to get the metal disc of her chest but can't. _"Three words; electric magnetic pulse" _Robin says with a smirk. After two minutes; she gets the metal disc off her _"you will regret that" _as Cyber-cat takes out her mini rocket launcher, but her suit starts to malfunction. _"My suit, you son of bitch I'll kill" _Cyber-cat threatens Robin.

"_Tekcajtiarts" _as Zatanna casts a spell and puts Cyber-cat in a straightjacket. _"Get this fucking thing off me" _as Cyber-cat struggles to get the straightjacket off her. _"Gag reh" _as Zatanna casts another spell to tape Cyber-cat's mouth shut. _"Is this always like this" _said Static who recovers from Cyber-cat's assault. _"Pretty much" _Rocket and Zatanna said at the same time as Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy and Robin recover as well.

* * *

Easter Island July 19. 2017 8:41 p.m.

The Enforcers are watching the GBS News.

"_**Just over an hour ago; the team of heroes stopped and apprehended Christina Chiles who goes by the alias Cyber-cat. Christina Chiles was a scientist who worked for Syntex Labs. She was responsible for creating the robotic cat-like body suit.**_

_**This is the second time another criminal tried to wreak havoc. The first time this happen was at Star City where Billy Numerous; wreaked havoc and the young team of heroes stopped multiplying criminal. This is Cat Grant reporting live at Gotham City"**_

Alexander shuts off the monitor. _"Man everyone wants to be an Enforcers" _said Rag Doll. _"Such a pity; especially Billy Numerous and he was one of my top students. He will never be an Enforcer" _said Brother Blood. _"So far only Angel had impressed me, and now she's an Enforcer" _Alexander tells Brother Blood. _"And will never let you down. I promise never to disappoint you" _said Angel who appears. _"We need to strengthen our Enforcers. If the team is getting new members; we might become outnumbered. I don't want to end up like the Light who uses people for their own goals" _said Alexander.

"_So this is the famous Alexander Luthor I've heard so much about" _said the individual dressed in black and purple whose wielding a bow and arrow appears with three young other individuals. Alexander, Rag Doll, and Brother Blood turn around and see the four individuals before him. _"Hey; how did you get in here" _Rag Doll asks the four individuals that appear.

"_Relax Rag Doll; I invited them" _Alexander tells the contortionist he then says _"welcome Merlyn I have been expecting you." "Thank you for the invitation" _said Merlyn. _"So, are these the individual you are talking about" _Alexander asks Merlyn. _"Yes; one with in the black and purple attire who is also wielding a bow and arrow is my protégé Turk. The one wearing the dark blue jumpsuit is Captain Boomerang Jr. and finally the one wearing the tight blue and gold attire is Dreadbolt" _Merlyn introduces the three individuals to Alexander.

"_Captain Boomerang Jr. I didn't know Captain Boomerang had a son. I mean I know about him but this is new to me" _said Rag Doll. _"Believe me mate the original Captain Boomerang was my father" _Owen tells Peter who says it in an Australian accent. _"Was" _is the only thing Alexander said. _"My father was killed when he went on a mission to eliminate someone. The mission went sour when they both were killed. Since then; I have taken the mantle Captain Boomerang" _Owen tells Alexander.

"_Alright; tell me about yourself" _Alexander looks to the archer who calls himself Turk. _"Not much except I'm being mentored by Merlyn. Just like Merlyn; I am a master archer as well. I wish I could tell more but" _said a disappointed Turk. _"That's okay and besides I would be nice to have an archer; especially one who is mentored by Green Arrow's top rivals" _Alexander says to Turk.

Alexander looks to Dreadbolt with a smirk _"I see your father in you." "You know about my father" _Dreadbolt asks Alexander. _"Your father; Larry Bolatinsky who went by the name Bolt fought the Justice League" _Alexander tells Dreadbolt. He then asks Dreadbolt _"why is your father not here?"_

"_I rather not talk about it" _Terry responds to Alexander. _"Fair enough; if you don't want talk about it, that's fine, but you three do realize that I can't just let join the Enforcers unless you three can prove yourselves that you want be an Enforcer" _Alexander tells the three individuals.

"_Sure thing mate, but what do you want us to do" _Owen asks Alexander. _"This is going to be hard" _as Alexander is trying to think. _"How about the three join me on the mission you have given me" _Rag Doll gives Alexander a suggestion. _"I have already picked the three that's going to join you" _Alexander tells Rag Doll.

"_Oh right I forgot about that. But are you about this? I mean shouldn't they be helping me instead" _Rag Doll insists. _"Trust me I'm sure and don't worry you'll teaming two members who's looking for membership. And to make sure those two don't mess up; our recent member will be joining you three as well" _Alexander tells Rag Doll.

"_You mean the one you shook hands with" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. _"Yes; her" _Alexander responds. _"Are you sure about this" _Rag Doll questions Alexander's decision. _"I know you're concerned about her heritage but you should she don't trust her father. I would know I can relate" _said Alexander.

Brother Blood notices an incoming call on the computer. This also gets attention of Alexander, Rag Doll, Merlyn, and three individuals who looking for membership. Alexander presses the button and his expression is somewhat not surprising.

"_Well isn't this a surprise" _as Alexander sees his father on the monitor. _**"Ah my son; enjoying the new headquarters" **_Lex Luthor asks his son. _"How did know about this place" _Rag Doll is shocked asks Alexander. _**"Put this way Peter; if it wasn't for me; Alexander wouldn't found the bomb that was placed in Bayou Bartholomew" **_Lex Luthor tells Rag Doll.

"_Why would you help your son? You and the Light were trying to get rid of them" _Brother Blood says to Luthor who then becomes angry _"including trying to kill my students." __**"Blood I know how upset you are but believe me; my intention was not kill your students. It was mostly Vandal Savage's idea" **_as Lex Luthor tries calm Brother Blood down. After Luthor tells Brother Blood just glares at him in anger _"you have no idea."_

"_I thought you're member of the Light. Why go behind their back and help us" _a confused Rag Doll asks Luthor. _**"The Light has their own goals, and besides I don't want them to know about my deception" **_Lex Luthor tells Rag Doll. _"Enough. Why did you contact me? It isn't because you miss me" _Alexander tells his father. _**"You're right I didn't. The reason I contact you because I have a little problem" **_said Lex Luthor.

"_What kind of a problem" _Alexander raises his eyebrow asks his father. _**"Since the Reach's utter defeat by the team; my company has acquired all rights to the Reach soft drink. For some reason the team has found out about it and are planning to know about the new name of the soft drink. I don't want them interfering like last time" **_Lex Luthor responds.

"_I'm guessing you're referring to Lex Corp Farms; where the team infiltrated the farm and stolen a sample of the chemical the Reach were using" _said Alexander.

"_**Yes well I could care less about that incident. I more concerned about Lex Corp Factory because that is where the new drink is being made under new name. I want you to make sure that doesn't happen, and make sure the team don't find out about the drink. Remember you and the Enforcers are still associated with the Light, but for now you and the Enforcers will be running things. Don't let this get over your head my son, because the Light will return" **_Lex Luthor tells his son as he shuts off the connection.

"_And we will be waiting. To eliminate you all" _said Alexander who glares at the screen after his father shuts off his connection. _"So I'm guessing you're going to help your father" _Brother Blood says to Alexander. _"I'm not going to do this for him. I'm doing this because I don't want the team to succeed" _Alexander tells Blood. He then looks towards Turk, Dreadbolt, and Captain Boomerang _"you three are with me. We're going to Lex Corp Factory. Let's see how well you can handle the team."_

"_And the factory" _said Rag Doll. _"I'm not held responsible for what happens. My father did said to make sure the team doesn't find out about the new soft drink, but he never said how to handle it" _Alexander tells Rag Doll.

Alexander, Turk, Dreadbolt, and Captain Boomerang head to the Sky Dragon to depart from their new headquarters to Lex Corp Factory.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**For those who want to know the individual that shook hands with Alexander is Scandal Savage.**


	2. Membership Part 2

Previously

"_**Ah my son; enjoying the new headquarters"**_

"_How did know about this place"_

"_**Put this way Peter; if it wasn't for me; Alexander wouldn't found the bomb that was placed in Bayou Bartholomew"**_

"_Why did you contact me? It isn't because you miss me"_

"_**You're right I didn't. The reason I contact you because I have a little problem"**_

"_**Since the Reach's utter defeat by the team; my company has acquired all rights to the Reach soft drink. For some reason the team has found out about it and are planning to know about the new name of the soft drink. I don't want them interfering like last time. I want you to make sure that doesn't happen, and make sure the team don't find out about the drink. Remember you and the Enforcers are still associated with the Light, but for now you and the Enforcers will be running things. Don't let this get over your head my son, because the Light will return"**_

"_And we will be waiting. To eliminate you all"_

* * *

The Sky Dragon is heading to Lex Corp Factory. _"Your father is very powerful man" _Turk tells Alexander. _"Well he does own Lex Corp. Not to mention he's the new Secretary-General thanks to Tseng resignation because of allowing the Reach access to Earth" _Alexander responds. _"I thought your father was responsible for saving Earth. What does the sidekick have against him? It makes no bloomy sense" _said Owen. _"The Justice League and the team don't trust my father. Mostly because he's a member of the Light" _Alexander tells Captain Boomerang.

Metropolis July 19, 2017 10:30 p.m.

The Sky Dragon lands on the rooftop of a building four block away from Lex Corp Factory. Alexander; along with Turk, Dreadbolt, and Captain Boomerang exit the Sky Dragon, and are watching the factory through binoculars. _"So, this is Lex Corp Factory" _Dreadbolt says to Alexander. _"This is the factory where my father is disturbing the new soft drink. The same soft drink that the Reach created" _Alexander tells Dreadbolt. _"Is there anyone in the factory" _Turk asks Alexander. _"The only people that should be in the factory are the security guards" _Alexander responds. _"Should we wait here for the team to arrive" _Owen asks Alexander.

"_We're going in now. Captain Boomerang; head to the roof, Turk; the second floor, Dreadbolt-"_said Alexander but didn't get to finish as Dreadbolt teleported _"should've seen that coming."_

"_Bloomy mate how he did do that" _Owen asks. _"Like father like son" _is the only thing Alexander said. _"What about you" _Turk asks Alexander. He sees a manhole and responds to Turk _"underground." _Turk draws his bow and shoots a zip-line arrow at the second floor. He proceeds to go to the second floor with the zip-line arrow. Captain Boomerang jumps to the fire escape and heads to the roof. Alexander; who uses his rocket shoes descends to where the manhole is. He lifts up the lid and goes into the sewers.

Turk enters the second floor through the window and sees two security guards. He draws his bow and shoots an arrow in between the guards. _"What the" _one of guards gets spooked by the arrow. _"We got an emergency Red-"_the other guard tries to call for backup but the arrow on the wall released knockout gas. This causes the two guards to fall asleep. _"Second floor secured" _Turk contacts Alexander. _**"Good" **_Alexander says to Turk through the earpiece.

Several guards are in the main room where the soft drink is being made. Unaware; the machine in the main room starts to mysteriously shutdown. _"Was there a blackout or something" _one of the guards ask the other guards. _"It's not blackout" _said Dreadbolt who appears hovering over the guards. They try to attack but Dreadbolt delivers an electric blast hurting the guards. _"Main room clear" _Dreadbolt contacts Alexander. _**"Wait there" **_Alexander tells Dreadbolt.

Captain Boomerang enters the main hall on the top floor and sees five guards. He throws two boomerangs at where the guards are. They see the incoming boomerang and it releases tear gas. The guards start to cough and try to exit the room only to get attacked by Owen Mercer one by one. The gas clears and all of the guards are down while Captain Boomerang is left standing. _"Top floor clear" _Owen contacts Alexander. _**"Good; now it's time for me to make my entrance" **_said Alexander.

Alexander is in the sewers looking at his arm computer. _"If my calculations are correct; I should be at the factory right about now" _Alexander says to himself. Alexander takes out a portable rocket launcher attached to his right arm and blasts the ceiling of the sewer.

"_Huh; what was that" _the guard in the security asks himself who was sleeping. The guard goes back to sleep. He sleeps for a minute when someone taps him on the shoulder. The guard wakes up and turns around only to get punched by Alexander. He looks at the monitors where it shows footage of different areas of the factory. _"There's Turk, Dreadbolt, and Boomerang; everything is going good so far" _Alexander says to himself. He then sees footage of the roof and Batgirl is entering the factory through the air vent "_looks like the team is here."_

"_Turk, Dreadbolt, Boomerang; look sharp the team is here" _Alexander contacts the three individuals who are looking for membership. _**"Where mate" **_Owen asks Alexander. _"So far I just saw Batgirl entering the factory through the vent. Wait a minute we company; Guardian, Bumblebee and Kid Flash have arrived as well. It looks like they are entering the factory separately" _Alexander responds. _**"Let's show these blokes what we're made of" **_said Owen.

Guardian is in the second floor and sees two guards who are down. _"Guardian to Beta; someone had took out two guards" _Guardian looks up and sees a shadow figure wielding a bow and arrow. _"Red Arrow; what are you doing here" _Guardian asks the figure who he thinks is Red Arrow. The figure steps in to the light _"does it look like I'm that second rate archer." "You're not Red Arrow. Who are you" _said Guardian. Turk shoots an arrow at Guardian who manages to avoid _"that's for me to know and you to find out."_

Bumblebee is in the main room and sees several guards are down. _"Guardian, Guardian; can you hear me" _Bumblebee contacts Guardian but she's not getting a response. _"Who could've done this" _Bumblebee checks the unconscious guards. The machines in the main room start to activate _"what's going on" _Bumblebee asks herself. She looks around and she sees an incoming electric blast heading towards her. Bumblebee shrinks herself and avoids the blast _"where did that come from?" _The only thing Bumblebee said when she hears is an evil laughter _"whoever you are; I don't find this funny." "Oh but I find it funny you little bitch" _said Dreadbolt who delivers and electric blast and Bumblebee finds cover.

Bart Allen; who is the new Kid Flash is in the main hall. He runs to see five guards are down _"whoa; somebody took them out." _The speedster then sees a boomerang stuck to a wall. Kid Flash grabs the boomerang and observes it. _"Whatever it is; it's a souvenir" _said the speedster when the boomerang explodes sending Kid Flash to the floor. Kid Flash tries to get up but Captain Boomerang appears and steps on the speedster's chest. _"Well, well what do we have here? Kid Dingo" _said Owen Mercer. _"That's ugh Kid Flash" _as the speedster struggles with Owen Mercer's foot on his chest but manages to get a good look at him_ "Captain Boomerang; you look a little younger." "That's because I'm his son" _said Owen. Kid Flash uses super speed to Captain Boomerang of him. _"So, Kid Dingo can put up a fight" _Captain Boomerang glares at the speedster as he throws three boomerangs at him.

Batgirl arrives to the basement. She enters the security room and sees the guard sitting on the chair. Batgirl turns the chair to see guard is out cold _"who did this?" _She looks at the monitor and sees Guardian trying to avoid incoming arrows from Turk, Bumblebee dodging electric blasts, and Kid Flash battling Captain Boomerang. _"This is not good" _said Batgirl who notices a shadow figure. She sees the figure heading to a room. Batgirl follows the figure to the room and as she enters; the room has the main computer. She approaches the computer _"I got to know what's the new name of Luthor's beverage" _and starts checking computer. _"Step away from the computer" _said Alexander who steps into the light. _"Alexander; long time no see" _said Batgirl who glares at the leader of the Enforcers. _"It's been a year since you and your team rid the world of the Reach" _Alexander gives Batgirl a smirk _"by the way I didn't get a chance thank you for that." "We didn't do for you" _Batgirl responds by throwing a batarang at him but Alexander creates an energy shield to deflect it. _"Oh I know because the Enforcers are going to take over" _Alexander tells Batgirl who shoot an energy blast at her but manage to avoid the blast and finds cover. _"Why are you helping your father? I thought you and Enforcers were no longer associated with the Light" _Batgirl asks Alexander whose hiding from him. _"He is still my father, and as far I'm concern with the Light; well let's just say the Enforcers are running things" _Alexander responds. _"Running things? Oh no than that means" _Batgirl couldn't finish what she going to say because Alexander blast the hiding spot Batgirl was in. _"It means that the Enforcers are the new Light" _Alexander tells a fallen Batgirl. He goes to the computer and inserts his USB from his arm computer to the main computer.

Guardian successfully gets the upper hand on Turk and slams the archer to the wall. _"Is that all you got" _Guardian tells the archer who is rubbing his head after being slammed. Turk recover and puts down the bow along with his arrows and begins to crack his knuckles. _"Hand to hand combat; so be it" _Guardian cracks his knuckles too but notices Turk's eyes when it turns orange. _"Okay; that's new" _said Guardian who raises his eyebrow. Without hesitation; Turk charges at Guardian, and clotheslines him to the floor. Turk picks up Guardian by the throat _"I thought man like you would've seen a werewolf. Guess I was wrong" _after Turk says that; the archer laughs at Guardian who is knocked out.

Bumblebee still avoids the incoming electric blasts _"why don't you stop playing hide and seek?" _Deadbolt just laughs _"I should ask you same thing. How about you come out of hiding?" _Bumblebee; who is still miniaturized tries to fly and surprise attack Dreadbolt. Sensing this; Dreadbolt quickly teleports before Bumblebee could do anything. Bumblebee emerges from hiding but Dreadbolt was not to be found. _"I thought you were going to stop hiding" _said Bumblebee who looks Dreadbolt. _"Guardian, Kid Flash, Batgirl; where are you" _Karen tries to contact Beta Team but still not getting a response. _"What's going on" _Bumblebee asks herself as she grows back to normal who is unaware Dreadbolt is behind her. He blasts Bumblebee with an electric blast stunning her _"nothing that concerns you" _who stands over a fallen Bumblebee.

In the main room where the computer is; Alexander has finished taking all the data in the computer _"there; got everything I needed." _As Alexander is about to leave; he turns his head looking down at Batgirl _"I would love to stay and fight you some more, but I got a world to takeover." _He shoots the main computer with a small missile in his arm destroying it. _"Turk, Captain Boomerang; Dreadbolt; time to go and make sure you send them a message" _Alexander tells them through the earpiece.

Captain Boomerang; who just heard what Alexander said; is still in a standoff with Kid Flash. _"Sorry mate, but I can't stay any longer" _Captain Boomerang tells the speedster by throwing a boomerang at him. Kid Flash sees the incoming and quickly grabs it _"yoink; thanks for the souvenir." _Captain Boomerang doesn't respond and gives Kid Flash a small smirk. _"What are you smiling-aah" _as Kid Flash gets trapped in a gravity field caused by the boomerang Bart grabbed. _"I-can't-move" _Kid Flash is on his knees struggling to get out of the field. _"Sorry mate, but gravity is not on your side" _said Owen who approaches to a defenseless Kid Flash _"Gravity Boomerang it slows any individual who uses super speed. In particular the Flash and of course you Kid Dingo." "I-al-ready-told-you-it's-Kid" _Bart tries to tell Captain Boomerang but has difficulty because the gravity field. Owen looks down at Kid Flash and just punches him knocking him out _"yeah, yeah I Kid Flash." _Captain Boomerang exits the room leaving Kid Flash in the gravity field.

Dreadbolt is looking around in room he's where all the machines are. _"Well this was fun. I hope we can do it again someday" _Dreadbolt tells Bumblebee who is still out cold. He then starts electric blasting the machines _"see you around" _and teleports.

Turk throws Guardian against the wall and picks up his bow and arrow. The archer then shoots two arrows both hitting Guardian's uniform causing him to be pinned to the wall. Turk doesn't say anything leaves through the window.

In the same roof where the Sky Dragon is; Alexander, Turk, Dreadbolt, and Captain Boomerang board the Dragon and departs from Metropolis.

* * *

Easter Island July 20, 2017 2:00 a.m.

Alexander is back at headquarters and is talking with his father who appears on the monitor. _**"What have you done" **_an upset Lex Luthor asks his son. _"Look I made sure the team doesn't find out about the new name of your soft drink. You didn't say how should handle it" _Alexander responds. _**"But you nearly destroyed the factory. It will take me months to have it rebuild" **_Lex Luthor is still upset with Alexander motives. _"Look at the bright side; Batgirl didn't find out anything in the computer" _Alexander shows his father a flashdrive. _**"Well at least the team doesn't know anything about the drink. I owe my gratitude my son" **_Lex Luthor tells his son who shut off the monitor on his end. _"How did we do mate" _Owen appears with Turk and Dreadbolt. _"I'm impressed with all three of you. You three did better than the others who tried to seek membership. Congratulations; Dreadbolt, Captain Boomerang, and Turk you are now Enforcers" _said Alexander who grants membership to the three. _"I am extremely satisfied. So, what mission did you send Rag Doll to do" _Dreadbolt asks Alexander. _"Let just say; is to bring back an old friend" _Alexander responds.

* * *

Sentry Prime July 20, 2017 6:00 a.m.

Someone is watching a large alien-like truck appear to a large base through the binoculars. The individual also sees the arrival of Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Adam Strange. _"Well, well this should be interesting" _said Scandal Savage who was one looking through the binoculars who is with Rag Doll, Volcana, and Dr. Light.

* * *

**Turk is an actually character from DC Comics. He's the protege of Merlyn. Dreadbolt is the leader of Terror Titans. Owen Mercer is the son of Captain Boomerang.**

**I would like to add I just saw Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox; it was awesome the best DC Animated Movie I saw since Crisis on Two Earths and Doom**


	3. Prison Break

Sentry Prime July 20, 2017 5:30 a.m.

_Recognize Adam Strange A11, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Beast Boy B19;_

Adam Strange along with Zeta Squad arrived at a facility by Zeta-Beam. _"Adam Strange; welcome back" _said a tall blue skinned humanoid who stands in at 6'7, his uniform is similar to a Green Lantern uniform but instead of green and black; it's brown and black with star symbols on its shoulders._ "Thank you General Keel" _Adam Strange responds he then says _"this is Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy. The ones I've been telling you about."_

"_Adam Strange has told me all about the team working side by side with the Justice League. I am glad the Justice League was cleared of all charges on Rimbor" _said General Keel._ "You have no idea" _Superboy tells Keel. Beast Boy approaches to the window and sees the outside of Sentry Prime. He is amazed on what he sees _"whoa; cool."_

"_Sentry Prime is like any other city you would find on Earth. People, buildings, transportation, and crime" _General Keel approaches Garfield. _"Crime" _is the only thing Miss Martian._ "We have it here in Sentry Prime" _General Keel tells M'gann "t_hose who do crime; are arrested and are sent to our prison facility." "Keel even had the criminals at Nosirp World 11 transferred to Sentry Prime's prison" _Adam Strange tells Zeta Squad. _"Ever since what happened five years ago; I can't take any chances with someone attempting to escape" _said General Keel. _"You're talking about Blackfire" _Miss Martian asks Keel. _"Yes, I don't know how anyone would've found out about the prison, and with Blackfire's escape; I had Nosirp World 11 decommissioned. It's no longer active" _Keel responds.

"_So every criminal that was in the Nosirp World 11 is now in Sentry Prime's prison" _Superboy asks the General. _"Correct. Would you like a tour of our prison in Sentry Prime" _General Keel asks Adam Strange, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy. _"Are you sure it's safe" _Adam Strange asks Keel. _"Don't worry; no one has ever escaped the new correctional facility" _General Keel responds to Adam Strange _"you, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy can help take our recent prisoner to the new facility. We've been interrogating her since arrival."_

"_You don't mean" _Superboy suspects who it is. _"Unfortunately I do, Blackfire" _General Keel tells Superboy as a couple of guards bring a big electric booth with Blackfire inside. The orange skinned alien notices Superboy and Miss Martian and glares at them in anger. But all of sudden; Blackfire changes her expression to happy in an evil way. _"What's her deal? Why is she looking at you both like that" _Beast Boy asks both Superboy and M'gann. _"We have history together" _Superboy responds; then M'gann adds _"she was an Enforcer."_

"_An Enforcer; her" _is the only Beast Boys as the Sentry Prime security escorts Blackfire in the large alien-like truck. Outside; someone is watching a large alien-like truck appear to a large base through the binoculars. The individual also sees the arrival of Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Adam Strange. _"Well, well this should be interesting" _said Scandal Savage who was one looking through the binoculars who is with Rag Doll, Volcana, and Dr. Light.

* * *

"_What so special about that girl" _Dr. Light asks Rag Doll. _"That girl was once an Enforcer and our strongest one too. Blackfire was freed by Vandal Savage and was convinced by Savage to join the Enforcers. But he told her if anything would happen; it was not the Light's problem. The Light allowed Blackfire to get captured. They felt that having an alien as an Enforcer was a bad idea. Alexander didn't see it that way. In his words; he thought she had potential. That is why Alexander injected Blackfire with a tracking device into her bloodstream" _Rag Doll responds.

"_Why take so long to get this Blackfire" _the fiery meta-human asks Rag Doll. _"We couldn't get Blackfire while the Enforcers were working with the Light. We had to wait until the Enforcers would be free agents, no longer being the slaves to the Light" _Rag Doll answers Volcana's question. Rag Doll looks at the remote for the tracking device and notices the signal is getting weak. _"We better hurry and get Blackfire before the signal fades and we can lose our chances of rescuing her" _Scandal tells the contortionist.

"_I do love being an Enforcer" _said Volcana but Rag Doll hears that telling the meta-human _"you and Dr. Light are not in the Enforcers yet because you both have to prove yourselves. If you both help me and Scandal Savage rescue Blackfire; then you will both become Enforcers." "Just a second; why is Scandal Savage an Enforcer? She didn't do anything to prove herself" _Dr. Light asks Rag Doll about Scandal's acceptance.

Scandal Savage heard what Dr. Light and with her arm blades she puts it near his throat _"don't ever question me again." "Sure I, I don't know what I was thinking" _Dr. Light puts his hands up. _"Guys; we need to focus. You can threaten Dr. Light some other time, but right now we have a truck to chase" _Rag Doll gets in between Scandal and Arthur _"let's get on the hover bikes and follow it."_

Volcana, Dr. Light, and Scandal Savage hopped on the hover bikes while Rag Doll sits on the backseat behind Savage. They drive downhill, following the truck as it heads to the prison. _"Get closer Savage" _as Rag Doll starts to stand up. Scandal Savage drives the hover bike near the back of the truck. As Savage is near the back of the truck; Rag Doll launches himself on top of the vehicle _"okay; don't let anyone see you. Make sure you follow this truck." _Scandal nods _"let's go; Rag Doll can handle it from here" _as she tells both Dr. Light and Volcana. The three start to fall back as Rag Doll enters inside the large vehicle.

Inside the truck; _"Aren't going to say hello? I mean it's been a long time since I've seen you both" _Blackfire; who is in her portable cell asks both Superboy and Miss Martian. _"We're not here to have conversation with you" _the Martian tells Tamaranean.

"_So, don't say anything" _said Superboy who glare at Blackfire. Komand'r then focus her attention to Beast Boy _"so whose this your son?"_

"_Beast Boy is not my son; he's my blood brother" _Miss Martian tells Blackfire in an anger tone. _"Makes more sense; I mean you and Superboy couldn't possibly make a child that ugly" _Blackfire said with a smirk on her face. Miss Martian didn't like what Blackfire said and her eyes turn green. _**"M'gann don't she's not worth it" **_Conner telepathically tells his girlfriend. _**"You're right Conner she's isn't. As much as I want to fry this bitch's brain; I'm not going to" **_Miss Martian tells Superboy as she changes her eyes to normal.

"_Go ahead Martian; I want you to do it"_ Blackfire dares M'gann to brain blast her. _"You're going to prison. Its worst than me frying your brain" _Miss Martian turns her head away. _"Alright that's enough out of you Komand'r; we're almost at Sentry Prime Prison" _General Keel approaches to Blackfire. The large truck arrives at the prison. The backdoor of the truck opens and two guards come out and escort Blackfire into the prison. General Keel, Adam Strange, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy follow as well.

Rag Doll; who was on top of the truck; jumps off it and retreats to higher ground. As he heads to a mountain top three miles away from the prison; Scandal Savage, Volcana, Dr. Light shows up on hover bikes. _"So, this is the place" _Volcana ask Rag Doll _"it looks like Belle Reve." "All we have to do" _Rag Doll looks at the remote to the tracking device but the signal disappears _"fuck" _slamming it to the floor. _"The signal is gone" _Scandal Savage looks at the broken remote. _"The tracking device inside her bloodstream is gone. Well should we just go home" _Dr. Light looks to Rag Doll for an answer. _"We are not going home. We came this far and we're not leaving without Blackfire" _Rag Doll gets in Dr. Light's face _"and if you and Volcana want to be Enforcers; you both better help us free Blackfire."_

"_Okay hon; just to let you know; I'm all for rescuing your friend, but when do I get to start some trouble" _Volcana says to Rag Doll. _"Right now" _Rag Doll tells the fiery meta-human as he looks at the prison and sees an air vent. _"Okay; I'll go into the air vent. Hopefully I'll find a security room and disable the alarms. Scandal; go to the roof. Dr. Light; head to the underground entrance, and Volcana; wait here; I'll contact you to go to main entrance and do some damage" _Rag Doll tell Scandal, Volcana, Light.

Scandal Savage; with arm blades starts climbing to the roof. Rag Doll jumps to the wall and quickly goes into the air vent. Dr. Light heads to a metal gate that leads underground and goes inside. Volcana just stands there taping the ground with her foot _"this is so boring."_

Inside the prison; _"you know something is bothering me; what did Blackfire did that caused her to be in here" _Superboy asks General Keel.

Keel takes a long sigh and responds _"five years ago; Blackfire; whose real name is Komand'r was once a princess in Tamaran."_

"_Tamaran" _said Miss Martian. _"Princess" _Beast Boy follows. _"How did she go from being a princess to being a criminal" _Adam asks Keel.

"_There was an attack that took place at Tamaran which was caused by an alien race known as the Gordanians. They attacked and destroyed the western part of Tamaran. 3000 people were killed and Komand'r was linked to it."_

Miss Martian shows her expression of horror upon what Keel just said. _"3000 people killed and she was responsible for that" _said Superboy. _"How could she" _Beast Boy whispers in response.

"_Upon this; she was stripped of all privileges including her title as princess was given to her younger sister Koriand'r. Her rage grows and her resentment turns to hatred for her planet, people, family, and especially her sister. She betrayed her planet by giving the Gordanians information about the Tamaran defenses. The Gordanians almost took over Tamaran but alien race proved their superiority and Gordanians retreat but with sad results."_

"_Did some got killed" _Beast Boy asks Keel. The General took a minute and responds _"no, the Gordanians took Koriand'r as hostage. No one has heard from her since. It's been over five years and the people of Tamaran gave up. They presumed she's dead."_

"_How could she do that? Especially her own sister" _M'gann gets teary eyed asking herself. _"Blackfire did it to herself. She deserves to rot in here" _said Superboy. _"Don't worry; Blackfire will never get out of this prison" _General Keel adds.

Rag Doll crawls in the air vent in hoping to find the security room. After three minutes of crawling; he sees the security room where one of the Sentry Prime guards on post. Rag Doll opens the metal gate and jumps down and approaches the guard who sitting on the chair. Without hesitation; He hits the guard on the back of his head knocking him out. _"Now if I was a prisoner, where would they put me" _Rag Doll looks at the monitors to find where they are keeping Blackfire. _"Bingo" _said the contortionist who found where they are keeping Komand'r. _"I found her; I'll go get Blackfire. You guys make sure those bastards don't interfere" _Rag Doll tells his team through the earpiece.

**"_I'm already inside" _**Scandal Savage tells Rag Doll.

**"_Same here, but I had to take out some guards. On the count I was spotted" _**said Dr. Light.

"_Okay Volcana; go start some trouble" _Rag Doll tells the fiery meta-human through the earpiece.

Outside of the prison; _"Showtime" _said Volcana who stretches and fixes her gloves. She heads to the main gate where she approaches two guards. _"Hey boys" _Volcana greets the two guards.

"_What the-"_the guard gets spooked by the appearance of the fiery meta-human. "_You are trespassing in Sentry Prime Prison. Leave now or we will be force to shoot" _as the second guards draws an alien-like assault rifle at Volcana. _"Okay; I surrender" _as Volcana puts her hands up. She then shows the guard a sinister smile _"not" _and throws several fireballs at the guards causing them to find cover.

In the main room; General Keel has finish giving Adam Strange, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy the tour of the prison when the alarm is activated. _"What going on" _Strange asks Keel. _"Report; what happening" _Keel contacts his guards. _**"Some female, she's throwing fire at us"** _the guard responds. Keel activates the computer that looks like size of a 56 inch LCD T.V. and sees surveillance of Volcana attacking the guards. **_"Volcana; what she doing here" _**Conner asks M'gann telepathically. **_"I thought you and Superman put her in Belle Reve" _**M'gann responds.

"_This is not good" _Keel looks at the computer of Volcana attacking the front gate. **_"General Keel" _**another guard contacts him **_"Someone is in top floor taking out my team. I'm the only one left but agh-"_**as communication from Keel's end is cut off. General Keel uses the computer to check the other areas of the prison. One shows a woman in ninja-like outfit on the top floor where several guards are taking out and the other shows the an individual wearing a black with white stripped attire attacking guards with yellow energy blasts. **_"Dr. Light is here too" _**said Superboy. **_"But whose the girl on the top floor" _**Beast Boy asks both M'gann and Conner through the link. **_"Never seen her before; I'll find out when I confront her" _**M'gann tells Gar telepathically.

"_I'll take care of Volcana" _Superboy volunteers, _"I got the human light bulb" _said Beast Boy. _"I got the so called ninja girl" _said Miss Martian. Superboy heads to main entrance, Beast Boy transforms into a mouse and goes to the air vent, and Miss Martian phases through the ceiling to go to the top floor. General Keel continues to observe computer and then starts looking at surveillance of the jail cells.

At the front gate; Volcana is throwing fire while the guards have found cover. _"This is way too easy" _said the fiery meta-human _"what's the matter am I too hot to handle?" "Volcana" _Superboy shouts her name as he appears. _"Long time no see handsome" _as Volcana stops with the fire attacks. _"I don't know how you escape from Belle Rave, but I know you're going back" _Superboy clenches his fists. _"I love it when you're mad" _as Volcana blows kiss and fire comes out of her mouth almost like a flamethrower. Superboy finds cover and joins the guards. _"Any ideas" _the guard asks.

Scandal Savage just finished taking out the guards. One of them recovers tries to attack Savage but she quickly kicks the guard on the head. Unaware; Miss Martian phase through the floor behind Scandal but she draws her arm blade near the Martian's throat_ "you honestly think you can sneak up behind me?" _Miss Martian quickly delivers telekinesis attack by sending Savage to the back but Scandal quickly lands on her feet. _"You want to tell me who you are" _Miss Martian asks the female wearing the ninja-like outfit. Scandal doesn't respond and begins to charge at the Martian.

In the basement part of the prison; Dr. Light tries to attack Beast Boy who is still a monkey. _"Stupid kid; you can't out shine the brilliance of Dr. Light" _as Arthur shout at Beast Boy. Gar is still a monkey surprise Dr. Light by jumping on his face. Dr. Light grabs Beast Boy giving him a smirk _"told you can't out shine me." _Beast Boy then transforms into a gorilla and is face to face with Arthur. _"Ah shit" _said Dr. Light who sounds defeated as Beast Boy punches Arthur knocking him out. _"Lights out doctor" _Beast Boy transforms back to normal telling a knocked out Dr. Light.

Rag Doll is now in where the jail cells are looking for Komand'r. _"Which cell is Blackfire in" _he asks himself as looks at different cells. Rag Doll passes by a cell which someone inside recognizes him. _"Well, well, one of the meats came to visit" _the alien that shouts at Rag Doll. Peter turns around to the cell he passed by _"who are you calling a meat?" _A humanoid alien with light green skin sticks his head out looking at Rag Doll _"I did." "Um do I know you" _a confused Rag Doll asks the green skin alien. _"You don't know do you. Let's just say you and those Enforcers were working for the Light. Not to mention those cowards was duping the Reach. Just like Aqualad duped the Light" _the alien tells Rag Doll.

"_Black Beetle; is that you" _Rag Doll finally figures out who alien is. _"What the hell happen to you" _as Rag Doll looks up and down at formally Black Beetle. _"Blue Beetle destroyed my scarab and the Reach was defeated forcing to leave Earth" _Black Beetle responds. _"Oh well I would love stay and chat some more about you and Reach but I got a prisoner to rescue, so bye" _Rag Doll leaves a defeated Black Beetle. _"Coward, get back here" _the former Black Beetle shouts at the contortionist but he doesn't respond. _"Blackfire; where are you" _as Rag Doll continues to look for her. Suddenly; _"Rag Doll" _Blackfire calls out his name. _"Where are you" _as Rag Doll looks for her. _"Right in front of you" _said Blackfire.

Rag Doll looks to the cell and Blackfire is in there _"finally I found you." "Found me; you guys were looking for me" _Blackfire asks Rag Doll. _"We can talk that some other time but right now; I got to get you out of there" _the contortionist responds. _"Um, I don't how-you are-"_Blackfire didn't get to finish what she was going to say because of Rag Doll easily going through the bars _"how did you do that?" "I'm a contortionist. I can go through any really small areas, and besides I'm triple-jointed" _Rag Doll responds. He approaches behind Blackfire and tries to remove the collar around her neck _"this looks like the collar inhibitors back at Belle Reve." _Rag Doll gets the collar off Blackfire neck suddenly; the alarm goes off. _"Oh crap, what did I do" _the contortionist asks Komand'r. _"When you took the collar off; it triggered the alarm" _she responds to Rag Doll.

General Keel is observing the computer looking at Superboy and the guards dealing with Volcana, the guards in the basement taking Dr. Light to a cell, and Beast Boy helping Miss Martian deal with Scandal Savage. Keel hears the alarm and looks at the computer. He sees the lists of criminals with collars that are active but notices that one of them has been deactivated. He uses the computer to zoom in and sees Blackfire's collar is off. _"Oh no; I want Sentry Prime Security Guards at the prison cells immediately. I'll meet with you there" _said General Keel. Keel then leaves the main room to go the jail cells. Adam Strange shows concern and decides to follow.

Blackfire just took out the last guard by slamming him to the floor _"is that all you got?" "Komand'r" _Keel shouts as he appears and draws his assault rifle at her _"you're going back to your cell, if I have to take you there by force." "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere, but leaving this hellhole" _Blackfire tells Keel as she flies to him taking the General down.

Adam Strange appears and sees Blackfire attacking Keel. Unaware; a shadowed figure appears behind Strange. Keel gets the upper hand by using a stun rod to electrocute the orange-skinned alien. _"You are going back to your cell where you belong" _Keel approaches Blackfire. _"I don't think so" _said Rag Doll who has Adam Strange with a combat knife near his throat _"step away from her or I'll slit his throat." _General Keel looks at Rag Doll whose threatening to kill Adam Strange _"okay, don't kill him." "Keel; look out" _Strange tells the large humanoid as Blackfire recovers and delivers an energy starbolt to Keel. Adam sees Keel is unconscious as Rag Doll pushes him to the floor _"Blackfire; let's get out here." "You don't have to tell me twice" _as Blackfire grabs Rag Doll and starts flying upward to the ceiling. She punches the ceiling making giant hole with full force _"Volcana, Dr. Light; time to go" _Rag Doll contacts them through the earpiece but no response.

"_Oh great no response" _said Rag Doll _"Scandal; can you hear me" _as Peter tries to contact her through the earpiece. **_"What is it" _**Scandal responds. _"I got Blackfire we're heading to the roof but I can't get a hold of Volcana and Light" _Rag Doll tells Savage. _**"They knew the price if they fail"** _Savage says to Rag Doll and he responds _"fair enough."_

Scandal Savage is about to leave but Beast Boy in his tiger form blocks her exit. Miss Martian takes this opportunity and enter Scandal's mind with her telepathy. For only five seconds; M'gann was shock on what she found and stops. Scandal looks to M'gann, glaring at her _"you don't ever enter in my mind" _and throws a grenade on the floor releasing a bright light. The bright light disappears and Scandal Savage is gone. Beast Boys turns back to normal and tends to his blood sister is still in shock **_"M'gann, M'gann."_**

Scandal Savage makes it to the roof and meets up with Rag Doll and Blackfire. _"Where's Volcana and Light" _Savage asks Rag Doll. He looks down and sees Volcana who is defeated _"she and Dr. Light failed. I suggest we leave now" _as he takes out the Father Box. Rag Doll activates it opening a boom tube and Rag Doll along with Scandal Savage and Blackfire goes through it.

* * *

Easter Island July 20, 2017 7:00 p.m.

A boom tube opens in front of Alexander as Rag Doll, Scandal Savage, and Blackfire comes out from it. _"Blackfire; welcome back to Earth" _Alexander greets Komand'r. _"Alexander; it's been so long" _as Blackfire stretches. Alex then notices the absence of Volcana and Dr. Light _"I'm guessing those two allowed themselves to get captured."_ "_The Martian read my mind" _Scandal has an angry look on her face. _"How much did she found" _Alexander asks. _"Not much, I think she knows who I am" _Scandal responds. _"What about Volcana and Dr. Light? They might tell the team about the new Enforcer Headquarters" _Rag Doll shows concern. Alexander looks to Scandal, Blackfire and Rag Doll _"I doubt that."_

Belle Reve Parish July 21, 2017 12:00 a.m.

A prison truck is heading to Belle Reve Penitentiary. Two guards, one on the passenger seat and the other on the driver's seat escorts both Volcana and Dr. Light to Belle Reve. _"You guys never learn. Is back to the big house for the both of you" _the guard driving the trucks tells them both. _"Stupid Alexander this is his fault" _Volcana clenches her teeth in anger. As the truck takes a sharp right turn; a purple wave hits the ground and the truck loses control and crashes.

The two guards get out of the truck and tries to recover when they both sees someone standing in between them wearing black and purple shoes. _"You should be careful with those sharp turns" _said Jinx who is the one standing in between the guards. They see her and went for their handguns to shoot Jinx. She back flips as a round metal object rolls near the guards and pink smoke is released. The guards inhaled it and starts coughing from there uncontrollable laughter. As the smoke disappears; they are lying on the ground with smiles on their faces. _"Talk about leaving people on a happy note"_ said Harley Quinn who appears along with Tigress.

The trio heads to the back of the truck and Tigress uses her sword to slice the lock on the doors. Tigress opens it to see both Volcana and Dr. Light trying to recover from the crash. _"Oh I knew Alexander wouldn't leave us" _said relieved Dr. Light. _"Guess again you both failed" _Tigress responds by glaring at them both. Harley Quinn clicks her tongue _"you both did a bad thing." "You allowed the team to capture you and worst of all; you both probably told them of Alexander's location" _Jinx berates them. _"Wait a minute; we didn't told those chumps anything" _said Volcana. _"And you never will" _as Tigress approaches the two who are still in the truck.

Artemis gets out of the truck and both Volcana and Dr. Light are left in a catatonic state. Tigress, Jinx, and Harley Quinn leave the scene.

While heading to their getaway car; Harley Quinn skips _"can we go back, this is the moment, tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over, so we put our hands up like the team can't stop us, like the team can't stop us, can we go back, this is the moment, tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over, so we put our hands up like the team can't stop us, like the team can't stop us."_

* * *

**Man this is one long chapter sorry it took so long but when you're living in Brooklyn, New York with hot and humid weather; you'll understand. The next chapter will feature the H.I.V.E. and new members of the team. The next is similar to the episode of Young Justice "Drop Zone".  
**

**One more thing; I need your help. I want to add someone to the Enforcers who specializes in magic but I don't know who. Does anyone has any suggestions?**


	4. Feel the Sting

Watchtower July 21, 2017 8:00 a.m.

"_Alexander helps his father to prevent the team finding out about the new name of soft drink, Blackfire was free thanks to the interference of the Enforcers, and now Belle Reve security guards along with Volcana and Dr. Light left in serious condition" _said Aqualad.

"_The Light has not been heard or seen since we crippled them. And now, Alexander and the Enforcers have resurfaced with new members" _Nightwing adds.

"_We don't have any leads on the whereabouts of Alexander" _Batgirl tells both Nightwing and Aqualad.

In the cafeteria; Miss Martian sits on the chair looking down to the floor. _"M'gann; are you alright" _Superboy appears asking his girlfriend. _"It's about that ninja girl back at Sentry Prime" _M'gann responds.

"_Gar told me about that. What happened" _Superboy pulls up a chair sitting next M'gann. _"I entered her mind, and" _M'gann respond but is too distraught to finish.

"_It's not about Alexander's whereabouts is it" _Conner asks Megan.

"_No, when I entered her mind; I saw Vandal Savage holding a child" _M'gann finally tells Conner.

"_Savage; are you sure" _Conner become shock.

"_That's the only thing I saw. And then I froze" _M'gann tells her boyfriend.

Superboy becomes puzzled after Miss Martian told him why she was distraught after the prison break at Sentry Prime. _**"Something tells me this is only the beginning" **_Conner says himself in his mind.

* * *

Caribbean Sea August 5, 2017 9:30 p.m.

The Sky Dragon is on to approach Santa Prisca. _"I thought the factory was destroyed five years ago" _said Jinx. _**"I thought so too, but apparently Bane wants to continue with creating the Venom steroid" **_Alexander tells Jinx who is on the video screen. _**"So, do you want a sample" **_Kyd Wykkyd asks the son of Lex Luthor. _**"Well Gorilla Grodd wants a sample, but if you can't that's fine. As long as you destroy the factory" **_Alexander informs the group. _"That's what you get for turning down Alexander's proposal" _said Gizmo is piloting the Sky Dragon.

"_We're arriving at Santa Prisca" _See-More tells the H.I.V.E. members. _"Angel; you're up" _Gizmo tell the winged female villain. _"Then open the hatch" _Angel stands up and heads to the back. The hatch opens and Angel jumps out. She then proceeds to fly upward above the Sky Dragon.

The Sky Dragon arrives at Santa Prisca and lands on top of a mountain. Gizmo, Jinx, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd exits the Dragon. _"There's the factory" _said Jinx who is looking through the binoculars _"Bane is there too, and Deathstoke." "What's Slade doing here" _See-More who uses his eye helmet asks the H.I.V.E members. _**"I thought he was in Belle Reve" **_said Wykkyd.

"_You honestly think that prison was going keep Deathstroke out of trouble. The guy has ways of getting out" _See-More tells Kyd who is still looking with his eye helmet. Eye helmet wearing villain continues to look around when he notices three individuals by the trees. He zooms in and sees Robin, a female archer wearing an outfit similar to Speedy, and an individual wearing a jacket similar to Zatanna, black pants, and a white-buttoned shirt.

"_Uh oh, we got company" _See-More tells the group. "_What are you-oh crud, the snot-nose geek squad is here too" _as Gizmo sees the team through binoculars. _"I know the female archer but who's the dork wearing the black jacket" _See-More asks Gizmo. _"How the hell do I know? I don't hang out with geeks" _Gizmo responds by glaring at him. _"Zachary Zatara" _said Jinx who sees him through the binoculars. _"You know that geek" _Gizmo asks the pink-haired sorcerer.

"_I know him too" _See-More tells the brainy dwarf. _**"As do I" **_Kyd Wykkyd adds. As the H.I.V.E. members continues to watch; Angel descends to where the group are _"I've observed the entire the area, and it's heavily guarded. What are you guys watching?" "The team; there here" _Jinx responds. They continue to the three members of the team; when Wonder Girl and Static appear as well. _"Wonder Baby and Sparky is here too" _See-More continues to see the team.

"_So, Wonder Girl is here" _Angel glares at the blonde Amazon and says in anger _"she's mine." "Are you still upset about her defeating you" _See-More asks the winged villainess. _"She got lucky. She won't get lucky again" _Angel responds still in anger and glaring at Cassie. _"What do we leave and let the chumps take care of Bane" _See-More asks the group. _"We're not leaving but we are going to let the team take care of Bane" _Jinx responds and she does the quote gesture after saying take of Bane. _"This is going to be fun" _Gizmo looks at the team and start an evil laughter at them.

Robin, Static, Speedy, and Zachery are traveling in the forest hoping to destroy the factory. Zachery begins to show his frustration _"this is completely stupid." "Yo, would you stop complaining" _Static tells the frustrated magician. _"We got to stop Bane before he starts distributing the Venom and selling to terrorism" _Robin tells the team. _"Anyone would want the Venom. As long as the buyers have a wad of cash" _said the female archer. _"Speedy is right; Bane wants to sell the Venom drug to anyone. Let's destroy the factory and make sure that doesn't happen" _said Robin. _"Just hope we don't alarm anyone" _Zachery cautiously walks through the forest unaware that he accidently steps on a laser which triggers the security camera on the tree.

Inside the factory; Bane's henchmen exits the security room and heads to where Bane is. _"__Bane__; __intrusos en__la isla" _the henchmen that was in the security room tells Bane. _"You told me no one would interfere" _Bane says to Deathstroke. _"I say lots of things. If I was you; you better order your goons to take care of it" _Slade tells the man wearing the Lucha Libre mask. Bane approaches several of his henchmen _"asegúrese de que__no hay nadie en__esta isla." _The henchmen all nod in response as they leave the factory.

Kyd Wykkyd and Jinx head to the factory through the forest. As they head further; they hear footstep and talking. _**"It looks like we have company" **_Wykkyd tells Jinx. She sees several shadow figures approaching with guns _"Bane's shitty goons. Let's surprise them." _Kyd Wykkyd gives her a nod of agreeing with her and jumps in the tree to hide.

Bane's henchmen travel through the forest when they see a shadow figure standing on top of a tree branch. They look up at the figure not knowing that it is Kyd Wykkyd. The henchmen draw their guns at the figure with one of them shouting _"it's Robin." _As the other was about to contact Bane; a purple wave hits the henchmen causing them to fall. As they try to get up; Jinx ambushes them. She spins kicks one on the head, back elbows the other, and chops the other on the back of the head. The last of Bane's henchmen recovers to see Jinx standing and behind her are the henchmen that were taken out. As he draws his gun to shoot at the pink-haired villainess; Kyd Wykkyd kicks the gun out the henchmen's hand.

He looks at the cape wearing dark villain _"you're not Robin."_ _**"No shit Sherlock" **_Wykkyd responds by punching the henchmen, knocking him out cold. _"Gizmo; are you and See-More are near the factory" _Jinx asks Gizmo through the earpiece. _**"Near it; we're about to go inside" **_Gizmo tells Jinx. _"Wykkyd and I will be there shortly" _Jinx says to Gizmo as she and Kyd heads to the factory _"I hope Angel can handle herself." __**"Angel will be fine. Let's focus on getting to the factory" **_the dark silent villain tells Jinx.

Wonder Girl is at a far distance away from the factory watching it from the binoculars. _"There's Bane, Mammoth, Shimmer, and Deathstroke. Why am I not surprised he's here too" _said Wonder Girl who sees the four outside the factory. _**"Wonder Girl; Robin and I are in the factory" **_Mia tells Cassie through the earpiece. _"I'll meet you there" _Wonder Girl tells the female archer _"I just got to make sure I don't get spotted." _As Wonder Girl leaves her post and proceeds to fly to the factory; she gets tackled from behind a charging Angel. Wonder Girl manages to turn around as she is face to face with the winged villainess. _"What are you doing here" _Wonder Girl glaring in anger asks Angel. _"I just wanted to stretch my wings" _as Angel responds by standing on mid-air, flapping her wings. _"Wonder Girl to Robin. Wonder Girl to Robin" _as Cassie tries to contact Tim but realizes her earpiece is missing. _"Looking for something" _Angel shows Wonder Girl the earpiece. Cassie checks her ear and notices the piece is missing. _"Bitch" _Wonder Girl shouts at Angel as she charges at her.

She tries to punch Angel but the winged villainess avoids and punches Wonder Woman's former protégé in the gut. Cassie tries to recover from the blow to stomach but Angel quickly charges at and gives her a flash kick similar to Guile from Street Fighter. Wonder Girl becomes dazed and is barely staying in the air after being kicked in face. Angel grabs Wonder Girl by the collar part of her uniform and takes the Amazon in the air. With full force, Angel throws Wonder Girl to the ground, causing it make a boom sound. Wonder Girl is slow to get up from being slammed is struck again when Angel descends to the ground delivering a double stomp to her.

"_Looks like you have fallen from grace" _Angel tells Wonder Girl who gives a moaning sound. The winged female villain with earpiece in hand slams it to the ground and crushes it with her foot _"now we're even" _she said as Angel flies upward way from a defeated Wonder Girl.

"_Mammoth; go find out where that sound came from" _Deathstroke who heard the boom sound orders the muscular mutated human. The mercenary looks to Shimmer _"go to the factory and make sure the Venom drug is complete." _Mammoth heads to the direction where the sound came from as Shimmer enters inside the factory. _"This is Deathstroke; the team is here" _as Slade contacts a mystery person. _**"I had a feeling they would show up. You know what to do, leave no evidence" **_the unknown individual tells Deathstroke.

Both Gizmo and See-More enter the factory, unaware that both Robin and Speedy enter the factory as well. _"That must me where the Venom is being made" _See-More tells Gizmo showing him the machine. _"Too many goons, and well, well, the geek squad is here" _Gizmo observes the area and sees Bane's henchmen and the team. _"How are we going to do this" _See-More asks with sinister smile. _"We let the geeks do the work for us" _Gizmo responds as he picks up a loose screw.

"_They're armed" _Speedy tells Robin. _"I know we got to be careful" _Robin takes out his staff then a loose screw is thrown to their direction. Bane's henchmen heard that and heads to the direction where the two heroes are. One of them appears in front of Robin with an AK-47 in hand and the other appears in front of the female archer with a handgun in hand. _"Got any ideas" _Speedy draws her bow and arrow.

Mammoth is outside and sees Wonder Girl is still down. As mutated human checks the Amazon; he gets hit with an electric attack by Static _"get away from her." _Both he and Zachery show up to see Wonder Girl severely hurt. Mammoth sees the two members of the team and proceeds to go after them. _"Dlofdnilb eht retsnom" _Zachery casts a spell which wraps tape around the eyes of Mammoth. While being blindfold; Static hovers around the mutated human delivering electric attacks _"Zachery; I can't do this forever." "Way of ahead of you" _Zachery tells Virgil _"Knis eht tsaeb ni dnas" _as the magician casts a spell causing Mammoth to be trapped in quicksand.

Mammoth sinks in the quicksand created by Zachery until it stops only showing his head. _"That ought to hold you" _Virgil tells a defeated Mammoth _"Robin, Speedy" _who now tries to contact either one through the earpiece. _**"Can't talk right now, me and Speedy are dealing with Bane's henchmen" **_Robin tells Static. _"I'll head to the factory. You take Wonder Girl to the Bio-Ship" _as Static uses his portable disk and hovers to the factory. _"What about big and scary" _Zachery asks Virgil and he responds _"trust me he's not going anywhere."_

"_This is pointless" _said Deathstroke as Shimmer is about to go inside but the mercenary puts his arm in front of her _"never mind Bane, get inside the copter. We're leaving." _Shimmer shows concern about her twin brother not returning and Slade adds _"if you want to avoid being captured, I suggest we leave now." _Shimmer boards the helicopter still looking back. As Deathstroke is about to board; he sees Static heading to the factory.

"_Deathstroke; here" _Static sees the mercenary boarding the helicopter. _"Can I once don't have to deal with interference" _as Deathstroke sees Static, he takes out his gun and shoots at the young hero. Static avoids the incoming bullets and uses an electric attack to magnetize Deathstroke's gun out of his hand. The mercenary quickly throws a bola at Static causing him fall to the ground. Deathstroke approaches the tied up Static and place his sword near his throat _"I could finish you off, but I got places to go and people to see. If I was you; I would go help your little friends." _Slade leaves Static and heads back to the helicopter.

Robin and Speedy are down; trying to recover as venom enhanced Bane approaches them both. Bane hears the helicopter propelling and heads outside. He heads outside to see the helicopter leaving Santa Prisca. _"Where are you going" _Bane shouts in anger. Not paying attention; Robin and Speedy recovers and they both see Bane's back is turned. _"Speedy; when I give the signal use a taser arrow" _Robin tells the female archer who has a birdarang in his hand. He throws it at the device where tubes are connected to Bane. This causes the venom to spill out causing Bane to turn to normal. _"Speedy; now" _Robin tells the female archer who shoots a taser arrow at man wearing the Lucha Libre mask.

The taser arrow hits Bane in the back causing him to be electrocuted because of leaking venom that spilled out his device. Once electrocuted; Bane collapses and falls to the ground. _"Why the helicopter left Bane behind" _Speedy asks herself as she and Robin both see the copter leaving. _"Deathstroke, he and Shimmer left Santa Prisca" _Static tells Speedy who manages to untie himself from the bola. _"Where's Zachery and Cassie" _Tim asks Virgil. With a deep sigh; Static responds _"He's in the Bio-Ship with Cassie. She's hurt really bad." _Worried by this; Robin rushes to the Bio-Ship and both Static and Speedy follow leaving a defeated Bane behind.

Cassie slowly starts to open her eyes and sees she is in the Bio-Ship with Tim, Virgil, Zachery, and Mia. _"Glad you're awake_" said a relieved Tim. Cassie tries to get up but Tim stops her _"easy you took a serious beating from Mammoth." "Mammoth" _is the only Cassie could say._ "Yeah, Mammoth did a number on you, but don't worry Zach took care of him" _Virgil tells Cassie. _"It wasn't Mammoth. It was Angel" _Cassie, still in pain tells the team. _"Angel" _Tim becomes shock saying that. _"What was an Enforcer doing on this island" _Static asks the team.

Puzzled by Wonder Girl telling the team that it was Angel that attacked her; a green metal ball rolls inside the Bio-Ship. _"What is that" _Static sees the round ball on the floor. Robin picks it up and the green metal ball has a letter "G" on it. An evil laugh can be heard inside the ball _"did that laugh sounded familiar" _Static asks the team. _**"Boy did we miss you guys" **_as Gizmo's voice was said through the round ball as green smoke is released. This causes Static, Zachery, Speedy, and Robin who helps Wonder Girl to exit the Bio-Ship. The green smoke surrounds the young heroes unable to see, suddenly; two purple waves hit the team.

Robin, Static, Zachery, and Speedy get up but unfortunately Wonder Girl is too hurt to recover. The team can't see because of the smoke but see a large figure approaching them and it's Mammoth. _"He got out, but how" _Zachery asks. _"We helped him out" _Jinx responds as she appears. The smoke disappears and Jinx is with Gizmo, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Angel as well as Mammoth. _"Great, five against six" _Speedy draws her bow and arrow at the H.I.V.E. members. _"Actually it's six against four" _See-More tells team. _**"Since the Amazon is hurt badly thanks to Angel" **_said Kyd Wykkyd.

"_Time for the Enforcers to what teamwork is-"_Robin tells the team but he gets interrupted _"H.I.V.E.; attack pattern Alpha" _Jinx shouts as she delivers a wave purple energy, along with Gizmo shooting a barrage a missiles, and See-More delivers an laser blast from his eye helmet. _"Dleihs su" _Zachery chants to create a shield surrounding him, Robin, Static, Speedy, and Wonder Girl. _"H.I.V.E.; what's that" _Static asks Robin. _**"Attack pattern Gamma" **_Kyd shouts as Angel descends down, delivering a double stomp to the team and Kyd Wykkyd surprise attack Static by creating a portal behind him. Wykkyd then attacks Speedy but Robin hits the dark one with his staff.

Not paying attention; Mammoth charges at the third Robin grabbing his throat and throwing him to the Bio-Ship. Zachery was about to cast a spell when See-More traps him in an eye bubble. _"Let me out of here" _as the magician shouts at eye helmet wearing villain. _"Sorry, can't hear you" _See-More walks away from Zach while laughing at him. _"You got a choice Mammoth; join the Enforcers or continues to be a scapegoat" _Jinx asks Mammoth. His vicious smile tells it all _**"I guess that's a yes" **_Kyd Wykkyd has a smile.

As the H.I.V.E. members including Mammoth head to the Sky Dragon; Wonder Girl grabs Angel's leg. She turns around looking down at the fallen Amazon _"you already lost" _and kicks her in the head.

The Sky Dragon departs leaving the team defeated, Bane down, and the factory in flames as an explosion just took place. _"Not bad; you destroyed the factory" _Jinx says to both Gizmo and See-More. _"We didn't do it" _Gizmo responds _"yeah, we left after Bane's goons saw us and we had to leave" _said See-More. Then Gizmo adds _"not to mention those geeks were busy with Bane, so they couldn't blow up the factory." "It looks like the Light takes care of their own" _Jinx tells the group.

* * *

Easter Island August 6, 2017 2:30 a.m.

The Sky Dragon returns to Enforcer Headquarters. The H.I.V.E. members appear along with Mammoth. _"I see you brought a friend" _as Alexander appears and notices Mammoth with the Enforcers. _"So, what happen" _Grodd asks Gizmo. _"It seems to that Light was involved. Since we saw Deathstroke there" _Gizmo responds. _"Why am I not surprised? The Light always uses people for their own gain" _said the intelligent gorilla. _"Well it's not all that bad. It seems we got a new member for the Enforcers but more in particular the H.I.V.E." _said Brother Blood who then approaches to Mammoth _"what do you say Mammoth? Join with us and you will another top student of the H.I.V.E."_

Alexander is walking in the hall when he hears sounds coming from the training room. He enters the training room to see Scandal Savage viciously attacking the punching bag. _"Scandal, Scandal, Scandal" _Alexander tries to calm Savage down. Tired from the workout; she stops and turns to Alexander _"what it is; I don't want to talk about it." "I know what you're going through with Miss Martian probing your mind" _Alex tells Scandal but then she glares at him in anger _"she had no right entering my mind. I want that bitch to suffer for what she did" _as Scandal then makes a fist.

"_And she will suffer. As well as the rest of the team of heroes" _Alexander shows Scandal a file folder. She takes it and opens it _"interesting; who is she" _as Scandal look at the file. _"She; is our chance against the Martian's telepathy" _Alexander responds. Scandal gives back the folder to Alexander and in the back of the folder it says "Angela Hawkins III."

* * *

**Daughter of Evil and Darkness this chapter is for you and to the rest; tell me what you think. Quiz; who is Angela Hawkins III? I also need your help. I am looking to add a magician/sorcerer to the Enforcers but I don't know who. Should I add Klarion the Witch Boy or someone else give me some suggestions. Thank You**

**I would to add one more thing Angel's appearance is same as Teen Titans but her outfit is similar to Hawkgirl's Justice Lords Attire from Justice League with the colors the same as Teen Titans one you get the idea.**


	5. Starstruck

Boston August 18, 2017 9:00 p.m.

"_Hey Gizmo; what's taking so long" _Rag Doll; who is standing on the roof of STAR Labs asks the brainy dwarf through the earpiece. _**"Keep your panties on Raggy" **_Gizmo informs Rag Doll. _"Please don't call me Raggy" _Rag Doll tells Gizmo.

"_Whatever you say Raggy" _Gizmo says to Rag Doll as he is trying shut off the power to STAR Labs. _"Damn, the security guards are there" _See-More scans the building using his x-ray vision. _"Well what do you expect for them to go home" _Gizmo tells See-More. _"There the alarm has been disabled" _as Gizmo has finished; he then contacts the Peter _"okay Raggy you're up." __**"For the**_ _**last time don't call me Raggy" **_Rag Doll gets upset over the earpiece.

"_**Ah quit your complaining and go inside" **_Gizmo tells the contortionist over the earpiece who is still on the roof. Rag Doll opens the gate to the air vent and goes inside. He enters the second floor when Rag Doll spots three security guards walking. Sneaking up behind them; Rag Doll attacks two out of the three guards. The one guard is about to call for reinforcements; when a web appears and traps the guard. Another web hits and covers the guard's mouth shut. _"I had it under control" _Rag Doll tells Black Spider who appears and was one webbing the guard.

"_Sure you did" _said Black Spider. _"Where is it located" _Rag Doll asks Gizmo through the earpiece. _**"See-More says it's in the fourth room on the right, but it's guarded" **_Gizmo responds._ "Like that's going to stop us" _said Spider who heads to the room with Rag Doll. They see the room but there two security guards standing by door. _"He didn't tell us it was heavily guarded" _Rag Doll whispers _"or that they're armed" _Black Spider also adds who notices the guards are carrying SMGs.

Black Spider uses his web to grab one of the guards. The other guard turns to the see him gone unaware that Rag Doll is behind him. The contortionist taps him on the shoulder and as the guard turns around; he is met with a closed fist by Rag Doll. The two Enforcers are near the room. As they both enter; they stumble upon an object that looks like the Playstation 3 Console. _"I'm going to guess this is what Alexander wants" _said Black Spider. _"Makes more sense since it was heavily guarded" _Rag Doll tells the former League of Shadow member.

Two security guards secretly entered room, armed with SMGs. Not paying attention they hear a click sound _"freeze" _as both Rag Doll and Black Spider turn around _"hands up." _Both Rag Doll and Black Spider put their hands up _"I don't know how you got in, but you're both going to Belle Reve" _the guard shouts. While the two guards have the two Enforcers cornered; a small portal opens and Kyd Wykkyd emerges behind the two members of STAR Labs. Kyd quickly takes the head of both guards and cause them collide with each other knocking them out.

"_**It looks like you guys had everything under control" **_Kyd Wykkyd tells them both. _"Let's just get this and get out of here" _Rag Doll is about grab the object _**"Hey wait Raggy" **_Gizmo contacts him through the piece. _"Do you have a hard time hearing or are you just born stupid" _Rag Doll asks Gizmo _"stop calling me Raggy." __**"I couldn't disable the alarm in the room you guys are in" **_said Gizmo _**"are you always this pouty?"**_ Rag Doll doesn't responds and ignores Gizmo. _"I thought you disabled the alarm" _an irate Black Spider says to Gizmo. _**"I did but the alarm in the room you guys are in has a different system and I couldn't hack it" **_Gizmo tells Spider _**"you goof."**_

"_Watch it dwarf or I'll kick your ass" _Spider threatens Gizmo. _**"I like to see you try" **_Gizmo responds and laughs at Spider. While Black Spider is arguing with Gizmo; Kyd Wykkyd creates portal between him and the chamber that has the console inside and quickly grabs it. _"How the hell" _Rag Doll notices Kyd has the console in hand. _**"This is new to you. You should know about me by now" **_Kyd Wykkyd seemingly showing his confused expression.

"_We got what we came for let's get the hell out of here" _Black Spider exits out the window as Rag Doll heads to the vent and Wykkyd disappears through a portal he created. Unaware that one of the security guard recovers just enough to activate the silent alarm. Black Spider, Rag Doll, and Kyd Wykkyd appears at the back entrance where Gizmo and See-More. _"That was easy" _said Spider. The group hears police sirens in the background _"crud, I thought I shut off the alarm" _said Gizmo.

"_**It must've been one of those silent alarms. I suggest we leave now" **_Kyd Wykkyd tells the other Enforcers as they head to the Sky Dragon.

The Dragon departs from STAR Labs as the police shows up.

* * *

Easter Island August 18, 2017 9:30 p.m.

Rag Doll, See-More, Gizmo, Black Spider, and Kyd Wykkyd had return from STAR Labs with the console in Wykkyd's hands. _"I see wasn't hard to obtain it" _Alexander says to the Enforcers. _**"It was all too easy" **_Kyd tells the leader of the Enforcers. _"It wasn't that well protected" _Rag Doll adds. _"I thought it would be heavily guarded" _said a disappointed Black Spider.

"_Hmm, maybe I should've sent you to Kyoto, Japan" _Alexander puts his finger on his head as he is thinking. _"There's a STAR Lab in Japan" _said Rag Doll. _"Duh Raggy of course there's a STAR Lab in Japan" _Gizmo tells Peter. _"Gee I'm sorry that I'm not a super genius like you and Alexander" _said a very pouty Rag Doll. Both Gizmo and Rag Doll both glare at each other in anger. _"Come to think of it; they're taking longer than expected. It must be really guarded" _as Alexander looks at the time.

Kyoto August 18, 2017 9:40 p.m.

Tigress is hiding behind a wall avoid in the incoming gunfire from the STAR security guard. _"I should've gone to Boston" _said Tigress who has crossbow in hand. The guards start to come closer when Ravager appears behind them and attacks with her battle staff. Tigress comes out of hiding to Ravager taking them out one by one. The daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress sees two of the guards with submachine guns in hand. As they were about to shoot Ravager; Tigress shoot the guards with tricks arrows trapping them in foam.

Rose turns around to see the guards trapped _"that's three you owe me" _as Tigress gives the female mercenary a smirk. _"We're keeping score" _Ravager looks at Tigress _"not literally" _she responds _"because if we are; it's eight to seven in my favor" _Rose tells Artemis. Seven security guards appear before Ravager and Tigress. They take out their swords ready to do battle when a security guard gets thrown to the seven others.

The eight security guards are down as Blackfire appears _"figure you guys might need some help."_ _"Is that the room we're suppose to go" _Blackfire notices a double door in front of her. The Tamaran approaches the door but Ravager grabs her wrist _"wait, the guards might be armed."_ _"Okay, so what's the plan" _Tigress asks Ravager but she didn't get to respond as Blackfire flies to the double door. As she burst through the door; the armed guards starts shooting at Komand'r.

"_Should we let her have all the fun" _Tigress loads up her crossbow ask Ravager. _"Hell No" _Ravager charges into the room with battle staff in hand. Tigress heads to the room as well but she is met by an incoming laser. Tigress blocks deflects it with her sword _"I know I've should've gone to Boston." _Ravager spin kicks one of the guards _"come on Tigress, what would your parents think? You should be enjoying this not complain." _Tigress shoots two guards with trick arrow trapping them in nets _"true, there is a saying that I got big shoes to fill."_

Blackfire uses her starbolt blasts to destroy the mini laser cannons attach to the wall. After the battle; all the laser cannons are destroyed and all the guards are down _"that was fun, we should do this again" _Blackfire tells Ravager and Tigress. _"Maybe next time" _Ravager informs the Tamaran. Tigress looks to see an item that looks an hour glass with two sky blue crystals inside _"that must be it." "Allow me" _as Blackfire approaches to the hour glass when Ravager stops her _"wait; something doesn't seem right." "What are you talking"_ as Blackfire tries to grab it; she gets an electric shock _"what gives?" _Tigress shoots an arrow at the hour glass and the arrow gets destroyed by the electric field surrounding it _"okay, does anyone have any suggestions?"_

"_**Attention all STAR Personal, we have intruders in the facility. I want all guard at the facility" **_said women over the speaker with a horrible Japanese accent. _"Now this is getting interesting" _as Blackfire stands by the door. _"Livewire" _as Ravager rolls her eyes. The electric female villain emerges from the outlet _"what gave it away?" "Well your accent it was awful" _Tigress responds. _"Wait that was you" _Blackfire gets upset _"I wanted to fight some more."_

"_Looks like you gals are having some trouble" _as Livewire notices that the other Enforcers are standing there by the hour glass. _"These are guys serious on protecting it" _Ravager says to Livewire. _"Especially since there's an electric field protecting it" _Blackfire adds. _"Electric field, shit why didn't you say so" _Livewire cracks her fingers _"don't worry, I got this." _Livewire goes to where hour glass-like item is protected and uses her ability to absorb the electricity that shields it.

Livewire had finished absorbing all the electricity protecting the item _"man that tasted good; I never felt so energized." _Ravager grabs the item _"got what we came for, now-let's-get-out-of" _as she hears gun clicks and the other Enforcers turn around to see ten STAR Lab security guards armed with assault rifles. _"Nice going shock jock, you lured them here" _Tigress glares at Livewire. Blackfire steps forward clenching her fists as they show a glowing purple but then; a metal ball rolls to the guards and dark green smoke comes out of it. The guards start coughing in which they start laughing at the point they can't stop.

"_Gray skies are gonna clear up, put on a happy face; brush off the clouds and cheer up, put on a happy face. Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy; it's not your style; oh hi guys" _Harley Quinn skips to the facility where the Enforcers are, looking down at the guards in serious condition_ "I like putting a smile of people's faces." "Way to take all fun" _Blackfire gets upset with Harley. _"Okay, we'll wait until the police arrive" _Harley tells Blackfire. _"Police, screw this we're out of here" _Tigress use the Father Box and a boom tube opens _"Frostbite is probably worried about me." _The five female Enforcers head to the boom tube and as it disappears; the police enters the room.

Easter Island August 18, 2017 10:15 p.m.

A boom tube opens and the five Enforcers that were in Japan; appears. _"I'm guessing it was heavily guard" _as Alexander looks at the time. _"You were timing us" _Ravager raises her eyebrows asking the Enforcer's leader. _"Yeah, we were timing you guys" _said Rag Doll. _"We're not timing you" _Alexander interrupts Peter _"it just when I sent See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, Black Spider and Rag Doll to Boston; they told me it wasn't that well guarded."_

"_Well the one you sent us was heavily guarded" _said Leslie. _"Not to mention the attached laser cannons on the wall" _Artemis adds. _"Most fun I ever had" _said Komand'r. _"You seem to enjoy it" _Rose gives the Tamaran a smirk. _"Hey I was locked up for almost four years" _Komand'r tells Rose. _"Hey, Alexander what's with the parts" _See-More asks Alexander.

"_Simple, these particular items is needed to revive someone" _Alexander responds. _"Oh yeah you mention it um Angela isn't it" _said Ravager. As Alexander heads to computer; he types in the name "Angela Hawkins III."

"_Angela Hawkins III was under the care of Cadmus, where she was tested because of her ability of telepathy and to control the fear that centers the human mind to create life-like illusions of the person's greatest fears."_

"_So, she's like Freddy Kruger ouch" _Peter asks Alexander but gets stop by Rose elbowing him _"you watch too many movies."_

"_Yes Rag Doll if you say so" _Alexander responds who continues with Angela's profile on the computer. _"As I was saying; during her time in Cadmus; Angela had escaped. She wanted to see what the outside world was like but it got worse" _Alexander then shows on the computer a newspaper from October 3, 2012 _"several people that was part of a street gang were in serious condition after an encounter with Angela. The gang members were shivering in sweat and were curled up saying "make it stop, please make it stop. The Justice League found Angela but didn't want her at Cadmus."_

"_Instead was place in a chamber funded by Wayne Enterprise and from there place in Belle Reve. Till this day; she is still in a cryogenic slumber."_

"_Fucking League" _Artemis whispers. _"That's inhumane. How can the Justice League do this" _Rose asks Alexander. _"The League felt that Angela would be dangerous to keep alive so placing her in an endless slumber will keep her from using her powers" _Alexander responds. _"What's with the parts you told us to steal" _Peter looks the items stolen from STAR Lab.

"_These parts will help wake Angela up from her slumber" _Alexander responds. _"Couldn't we just go get her" _Komand'r asks Alexander. _"Not yet, I need one more item from STAR Lab. Then we will get here" _Alexander heads back to the computer. _"Just how many STAR Labs are there" _Peter asks the son of Lex Luthor. _"Twenty-five of them" _Alexander responds. _"Yo, that can take forever" _Leslie gets upset. _"Not really, I only need two more items. One is a capsule of antibodies in Palo Alto, and the other is a portable generator in Gotham City" _Alexander tells Leslie. _"That's it" _is what Leslie said. _"Yes, but the team is now on high alert after the two STAR Labs was raided" _Alexander adds _"I just sent Turk, Captain Boomerang, and Dreadbolt to retrieve the capsule in Palo Alto. I need six of you to go to Gotham to retrieve the generator."_

"_Isn't that a little too much? I mean six of us" _said the contortionist. _"Like I said, the team will be on high alert because you guys raided the other two STAR Labs" _Alexander repeats this to Peter.

Palo Alto August 18, 2017 11:28 p.m.

"_I had a feeling you guys would show up" _said Kid Flash who found Turk and Captain Boomerang. _"It doesn't matter if you had a feeling" _Turk responds by drawing his bow and arrow at the young speedster _"you're going to fail mate just like before" _Boomerang add. Turk shoots an arrow and Mercer throws an explosive boomerang at the speedster but it gets quickly thrown back to them. Both Turk and Boomerang avoids their incoming weapons being thrown back _"it looks like you didn't come alone" _said the protégé of Merlyn.

"_Don't you know this place is closed after ten 'o'clock" _Wally West who is the new Flash asks the two intruders. _"Crikey; another speedster" _said Captain Boomerang. _"Is this the Enforcer that gave you a hard time" _Flash asks KF about Captain Boomerang. _"I wouldn't say giving me a hard time" _Kid Flash responds _"hard time, l left this dingo on his knees" _Boomerang tells Flash.

"_Dude, I'm getting really tired of you calling me a din-ah" _Kid Flash did get a chance to finish when he gets hit with an energy blast. Flash turns around to see Dreadbolt was behind him _"who the hell are you?" _Not getting a response; Flash gets hit with a trick arrow that traps him foam. Flash vibrates to get out of the foam, but once he does the speedster is met with a gravity boomerang. _"What-I can't-move"_as Flash struggles in the gravity field asks the three Enforcers.

"_Gravity Boomerang; it stops anyone who uses super speed. For example; you and Kid Dingo" _Captain Boomerang tells a defenseless Flash. _"I got the capsule" _said Dreadbolt who then look down at the speedster _"you know you should've brought more heroes. But worry, they're probably at the STAR Labs in Gotham getting destroyed as we speak." _Dreadbolt, Turk, and Captain Boomerang leaves the room with Kid Flash still unconscious and the Flash still trapped in a temporary gravity field. The field disappears and the speedster tries to recover. He manages to tend to Kid Flash _"Bart, are you okay? Bart. He's not responding."_

"_Wally to Watchtower; we got a problem. The Enforcers had stolen the capsule of antibodies, and are now targeting STAR Labs in Gotham" _Flash contacts the Watchtower through the earpiece. _**"This is Guardian; we're too late. The Enforcers are at STAR Labs in Gotham" **_Mal tells the speedster. _"Great" _is the only thing Flash said who still tending to KF.

Gotham City August 19, 2017 12:01 a.m.

Batgirl is trying to avoid the purple wave attacks caused by Jinx _"what business do have at STAR Lab" _as she shouts at pink hair female villain. _"Stand still and I'll tell you" _Jinx dares Batgirl.

In the facility room; Nightwing is dealing with Scandal Savage who has his eskrima sticks in hand. _"You're a fool if you fight me" _Savage tells Nightwing. _"Whatever you and the Enforcers are getting; you're not leaving with it" _Nightwing informs Scandal. She responds with a smile and tries to attack Nightwing with her wrist-mounted blades.

"_God Damn it" _Icicle Junior notices the portable generator in the room and is trapped in a force bubble by Rocket who was trying to get it. _"Sorry Frosty but" _Rocket didn't get to finish because the room starts shaking _"what's going on?" "You're asking me" _as Icicle Junior is confused by the sudden aftershock. Rocket tries to maintain the force bubble on the icy villain but she gets hit by falling fluorescent light. This cancels the bubble Icicle Junior is in and takes this distraction to ice blast Rocket incasing her half body in ice. _"I don't know what just happen but I'm it did" _Icicle Junior grabs the generator and looks at Rocket _"chill right here babe" _as he winks at her before leaving the room.

Nightwing is trapped under a large shelf that land on top of him. _"You know I could finish you off, but that would make me a coward" _Scandal Savage tells the former boy wonder. _**"Scandal; I got the generator" **_Icicle Junior tells Savage over the earpiece. _"I'll see you around" _Savage makes her exit but looks back at Nightwing glare in anger _"I want give a message to the Miss Martian; when I see her; I will slice her throat."_

On the roof; _"Did y'all felt that" _Tommy asks his sisters and Hazard. _"I did Brother Tom" _Tuppence responds _"as did I" _Hazard adds. _"Hazard; let's get the hell out of here" _Jinx appears with Icicle Junior and Scandal Savage. The six Enforcers board the Sky Dragon, departing from Gotham City.

Easter Island August 19, 2017 2:35 a.m.

"_Perfect; I got everything I need" _as Alexander is pleased to get all the necessary items. _"It was all too easy" _said Peter _"it wasn't easy for us" _Artemis adds. _"All that matters is that we acquired what I need" _said Alexander. _"Yeah so, chillax babe" _Cameron put his arm around Artemis. _"I guess you're right Cam, but Becky; what happened over Gotham? Cam mentioned an earthquake of some kind" _said Artemis.

"_Weirdest thing; me and the Terror Twins were on the roof when there was an earthquake" _Rebecca tells Artemis. _"An Earthquake in Gotham" _as Alexander thinks _"something doesn't seem right." "Maybe this will" _Gizmo heads to the computer to play the news he previously recorded.

"_**This has been the second time that an earthquake hit Gotham. The first time this happened was about a month ago, when there was big gap extending to a five mile radius."**_

"_**No one knew how this happened but eyewitnesses say they saw girl that caused it. The second was near STAR Lab after a theft that took place, allowing the criminals to make a getaway. Now eyewitnesses have confirmed that is was same girl, and the police are looking for her."**_

"_**Here is the girl's description; she's between 5"1"to 5" 5", between 110 to 130 lb, age around 15 to 16, blond hair, and blue eyes. She is wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, with a black short sleeved shirt on top, blue cargo shorts, and brown hiking boots. If you see her please call, you will remain anonymous."**_

* * *

**You see why the chapter is titled "Starstruck". Tell me what you think. Still need help on a magician/sorcerer to join the Enforcers send me a private message if you have any ideas. And yes the that last part in bold italic, you probably know who that is.  
**

**The next chapter will involve an inside job. I'll give you some clues, the villain of ice, the daughter of assassins, the former psychiatrist, undercover, and Belle Reve. I'll do that as soon as I finish the chapter I'm doing which a current crossover of Young Justice/Resident Evil.**


	6. The Inside Job

Belle Reve Parish September 3, 2017 8:30 p.m.

Four prisoners; two male and two female have arrived at Belle Reve Penitentiary. They step into the facility when a large muscular man appears along with Hugo Strange and Wilcox; one of the Belle Reve guards.

"_I am the law of last resort. My name is Lyle Bolton; I am not your mother, father, guardian, or your friend. I am your warden, and you are my prisoners. The collars around your neck are designed to prevent you from using your powers, so don't try any shit with me. In addition; the collars can and will be use to punish scumbags like yourselves. Anyone who breaks the rules will get one warning."_

Lyle Bolton presses a button on the remote which electrocutes the four inmates.

"_If order has not been restored; the next shock will render the piece of shit unconscious. A tiny bit of trouble; this facility goes into lockdown. These walls are thick enough to the hold any individual who uses super strength. No one has ever escape Belle Reve since I took over as warden and no one ever will."_

Hugo Strange clears his throat to get Lyle's attention.

"_Oh this is Professor Hugo Strange; he was the warden of Belle Reve but decided to go back being the psychiatrist. He's the only friend you guys will ever have."_

Hugo Strange steps forward _"as you know I was the psychiatrist a few years ago when I took Amanda Waller's place as the warden. But realizing how difficult it was; I decided to help inmates instead. And I promise you a sincere attempt on rehabilitation."_

"_Because we know you types are all about; sincerity. Now takes these lowlifes to their homes" _Lyle tells the guards.

Two male guards escort the three male inmates to their cell while two female guards escort the female inmate to her cell. Two inmates are being escorted one is just a common jewel and the other is Icicle. The other two inmates being escorted to their cell is a common jewel thief and the other is Tigress.

* * *

15 Days Ago

Easter Island August 20, 2017 5:00 p.m.

"_Could you repeat that again? I had something in my ear" _said a confused Cameron.

"_I want you to allow yourself to be captured by the Justice League so you can be sent to Belle Reve" _Alexander responds.

Gizmo hears this from Alexander and laughs at Cameron. _"What are you laughing at shrimp" _Cameron glares at Gizmo.

"_You; you toothpick" _Gizmo still laughs. _"Are you serious? You want me to allow the Justice League to capture me" _Cameron is still upset about Alexander's plan.

"_That's right; you and Artemis" _Alexander responds as Artemis; who heard that was drinking water and spits it out _"what."_

"_Oh this is too good" _Gizmo now laughs at Artemis _"this just keeps getting better."_

"_You and Cameron must allow the Justice League to capture you so you can be sent to Belle Reve" _Alexander tells Artemis.

"_Have you completely lost your mind" _Artemis gets upset asks Alexander. _"You took the words right out of my mouth" _Cameron adds.

"_I don't see what the problem is. It's not like I'm letting you both stay there permanently" _Alexander tells them both _"it's just temporary. I need you both help secure Angela's escape."_

"_I thought if we take her out of the chamber it would kill her" _said Cameron. _"That's where the portable generator comes in" _Alexander tells Cameron. _"I want you and Artemis to pretend you are forming your own gang with the other inmates at Belle Reve, and to allow the warden to initiate a lockdown. Once that happens; the other Enforcers will appear via boom tube to escort the chamber with Angela inside out of Belle Reve."_

"_That's it? I thought you were getting rid of me and Artemis" _said relieved Cameron. _"You and Artemis are the original six Enforcers. I don't abandon any of my Enforcers. Unless; you we're giving an initiation to join the Enforcers" _Alexander tells Cameron _"just make sure once Belle Reve is on lockdown; you and Artemis head to where Angela is located. The Enforcers will take of the rest. Just make sure you both get out once she is secured."_

"_Why can't somebody else do it? What about Harley Quinn" _Artemis tries to get of this mission. _"Harley is posing as a guard at Belle Reve" _Alexander responds _"what's wrong with you? You suppose to be fearless."_

"_I am fearless but what would my father think if I'm placed in prison" _Artemis still questions Alexander's plan. _"Yeah, especially if anything would happen to baby girl" _Peter appears places his arm around Artemis' shoulder.

"_I'm going to bend you like a pretzel" _Artemis brushes Peter's arm off her and glares at him. _"Good luck with that" _Peter starts bending his arms, legs, and back. _"Then how about I place you in a catatonic state instead" _Artemis takes out a syringe.

"_Alright that's enough" _Alexander gets in between Artemis and Peter. _"Artemis; you can deal with him some other time. Right now; you and Icicle have date with the Justice League."_

Artemis and Cameron look at each other with concern looks on their face knowing that they must let the Justice League capture them.

* * *

7 days later after Alexander's briefing with Tigress and Icicle.

Star City August 27, 2017 7:00 p.m.

"_This is Cat Grant reporting live at Star City where the villains Tigress and Icicle are at the __World History Museum_. _Icicle had just delivered an ice beam blocking the entrance preventing the police from entering."_

"_We're not going anywhere" _Icicle shoot shards of ice at the officers _"why don't you call the Justice League for help."_ Tigress shoots explosive arrows near the officers so they can find cover. _"This is completely stupid; I don't know why we are doing this" _she says in anger.

"_It seems that both Icicle and Tigress are holding their own against the police, but wait; someone is charging at full speed."_

Flash runs past the police into the museum where he meets Icicle. _"Well it's about time a member of the Justice League shows up" _Icicle is at the position of deliver an ice blast while Tigress draws her sword at the speedster. The two Enforcers were about to attack when Superman appears from the front door _"I don't know what purpose you guys have at the museum" _as the Man of Steel folds his arms. _"You guys might want to surrender" _Flash tells both Enforcer members.

Both Tigress and Icicle look at each and quickly decides to put their hands up. _"We surrender" _they both tell the two Leaguers. Superman and Flash are confused by sudden surrender by the two Enforcers. _"Um okay what just happened?" "I'm just as confused as you are Flash."_

Watchtower August 27, 2017 8:00 p.m.

"_Something doesn't seem right" _as Batman watches the news of Cat Grant talking about the police arresting Tigress and Icicle.

"_Why would Tigress and Icicle just give up like that" _Nightwing asks. _"It's not like them."_

"_The Enforcers are a formidable force" _said Aqualad.

"_Not to mention Tigress and Icicle are the original six Enforcers"_ Blue Beetle adds.

"_We need to know why they decide to surrender so easily" _as Batman shuts off the news.

"_Maybe the Enforcers are losing their touch" _Static tells the Dark Knight.

"_Like Aqualad said; the Enforcers are a formidable force. They never lose their touch" _Nightwing informs Static.

"_So, how are we going to find out what Tigress and Icicle are planning" _Blue Beetle asks Batman.

"_Let me guess; me and M'gann are going to Belle Reve posing as inmates" _said Superboy.

"_Not this time. The last time that happen, Miss M's cover was blown" _Nightwing tells Superboy. _"And that Professor Ojo recognized it was you posing as Tommy Terror" _Batman adds.

"_Who's going undercover then" _Superboy asks Nightwing.

"_I am" _Nightwing tells Superboy _"and Batgirl."_

"_You and Batgirl" _Superboy questions Nightwing.

"_We need to find out what those two are planning" _said Batman. _"And why they surrendered so easily" _Batgirl adds.

"_However you, Miss Martian, and Speedy are going to be at the Bio-Ship. Miss Martian will provide the link so she can communicate both Nightwing and Batgirl." _

"_Wait; how are you and Batgirl going to get in Belle Reve" _Static asks Nightwing.

"_Glamour Charm" _Nightwing shows Static two magic bracelets. _"So you and Batgirl's appearance are going to be altered._

"_Just like the Glamour Charm I wore around my neck to help Aqualad infiltrate the Light and Reach. Batgirl and I will wear these bracelets to infiltrate Belle Reve to find out what Tigress and Icicle are planning."_

"_Posing as inmates, but wait; wouldn't that mean you have to be friends with Icicle? And that Batgirl would have to be friends with Tigress" _Superboy asks Nightwing.

"_Pretty much" _Batgirl responds.

"_Batgirl and I are going to pose as a pair of jewel thieves; Amy Beddoes and Freddie Dinardo."_

"_Not bad names hermano" _said Blue Beetle.

"_So what a couple or something" _Superboy asks Nightwing.

Nightwing with a small smirk _"something like that."_

* * *

Present

"_Alright boys; home sweet home" _as the Belle Reve guard pushes Freddie Dinardo and Icicle inside their cell. With no response; Icicle quickly takes the top bed. _"I'm guessing you're taking the top bunk."_

"_I don't know who you are but you better stay out of my way" _Icicle tells Freddie.

The female guards take Amy Beddoes and Tigress to their cell. _"So, this is what hell is like" _Amy tries to stir a conversation with Tigress.

"_Whatever" _Tigress just rolls her eyes and takes the top bunk.

"_What you're in for" _Amy asks Tigress.

"_None of your business" _Tigress turns her whole body as she faces the wall. Amy lays down on the bottom bunk _"this won't be easy" _she whispers that so Tigress doesn't hear her.

The next day; the prisoners are released to do exercise on a gym adjoining both wings via a see-through glass window. _"Well, well does my eye deceive me? Icicle" _Billy Numberous shouts. _"Didn't expect to see you here" _said Icicle.

"_What are you doing here? "_

"_Apparently Alexander completely changed over the year since the Enforcers broke ties with the Light. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."_

"_Whoa hold up there Ice; you mean to tell me Alexander just left you hanging."_

"_Yeah that's right me and Tigress."_

"_Dang; it seems like Alexander is acting like how the Light treats their operatives."_

"_I'm not sweating about it. It's Alexander choice; let tries his member like garbage. I don't need him and neither does Tigress."_

"_Well, this is interesting" _Brick appears; noticing Icicle is here. _"So, Joar's little boy has grown up to be a member of the Enforcers. I got to say; I'm impressed." "Well don't be" _Icicle tells Brick. _"Alexander left me and Tigress to be captured by the Justice League's sidekick."_

"_Alexander; the same Alexander who is the son of Lex Luthor let you and Tigress to be apprehended by the bratty team" _said Brick. _"Well you're in luck, because we're planning to form a team of our own."_

"_You guys are forming team?"_

"_Well actually it was her idea" _Brick responds to Icicle. _"You see that light-skinned girl sitting on top of the bleachers?" "You mean the one with the short blond hair" _Icicle asks Brick.

"_That's right" _Numerous tells Icicle _"that there woman is Christina Chiles. She was the one who was wearing the cat-like armor." "I know who she is. She was the one that took on the team, and was trying to gain membership to join the Enforcers but was defeated. But what does she have to do with it?"_

"_Well since Christina works for that fancy lab of hers; she's expecting a delivery today" _Billy Numerous tells Icicle. He looks and notices two women inmates sitting next to Christina. _"Hey Billy; who are the two sitting next to Christina? I know the one on the left is Poison Ivy, but who's the one on the right?"_

"_Oh that's Plastique. She's an expert of using explosives. She is also part of Christina's plan" _Numerous responds.

Icicle looks for Tigress but he sees her get thrown to the see-through glass window by Volcana. _"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me over a month ago." _Artemis gets up wipes the dirt off her face _"it's not my fault you failed bitch." _Volcana glares in anger and tries to attack Artemis. She throws a punch at her but Artemis blocks the punch and kicks Volcana on the stomach. Artemis then leg sweeps her to the floor.

A female guard with blond hair attempts to use the remote for inhibitor collar but the other guard; Hart stops her. _"Relax; the girls need to learn how to play nice."_

Both Poison Ivy and Platique gets up from the bleachers and proceeds to help Volcana. Pamela and Betty each grab Artemis' arms hold her for Volcana. _"Hold her steady" _she orders the two who are holding Artemis. Volcana punches her on the stomach causes Artemis to whither in pain.

"_Didn't like huh" _Volcana lifts Artemis' chin. _"That-didn't-hurt-a bit" _still in pain Artemis responds by spitting at her shows more anger than ever clenching her fist _"hold that bitch up." _Volcana is about to strike Artemis hard when Amy Beddoes; Tigress's cellmate intervenes and grabs Volcana's fist and punches the fiery female meta-human.

"_You're going to regret that" _Plastique lets go of Tigress' arm and goes after Amy. Tigress takes the chance and hip toss Poison Ivy to the floor the places her knee to Pamela's face.

"_Alright; fun time is over" _the female guard with blond hair press the remote, giving the female inmates that are fighting an electric shock. _"Break it up or you will all be rendered unconscious" _Hart shouts.

Amy recovers and helps Tigress up _"you okay?" "Never been better" _Tigress responds _"so, Amy Beddoes right? What are you in for?"_

"_My boyfriend and I are jewel thieves. We're also successful escape artists; escaping the police every time, but that all end when the Justice League's sidekick got involved and stopped us. What are you in here for?"_

"_Our leader order Icicle and I to steal something from the museum in Star City. It was suppose to be easy get in and get out, but the Justice League showed up. Our leader was suppose to wait for us but he told us "everyone villain for themselves."_

"_That's how we ended up here" _Tigress tells Amy who then sees Icicle by the see-through window _"excuse me." _Tigress approaches to the window where Icicle is standing. _"Are you alright" _he asks. _"Could've been better; so what's up"_

"_You remember that plan Alexander wanted us to do?"_

"_Yeah what about it" _Tigress asks Icicle.

"_A woman by the name Christina has been planning that for some time." _Artemis raises her eyebrow _"you're kidding? Wait whose Christina?" _Icicle points to the woman sitting on top of the bleachers that's standing up _"you see the short blond hair woman standing up?" "Wait, that's Cyber-Cat" _Tigress realizes who she is. _"Billy Numerous told me that she's expecting a delivery today."_

"_Hey Tigress" _Volcana shouts. Artemis heads to where Volcana is who she is with Plastique, Poison Ivy, and Christina Chiles. _"Tigress; I'm surprised to see you and Icicle here in Belle Reve." "So, you're the woman behind Cyber-Cat" _Artemis asks Christina. _"That's right. I understand you and Icicle are no longer members of the Enforcers. I was thinking maybe you and Icicle join my team now that you guys are free agents."_

"_Are you sure you want me to join? I don't think Volcana would like it" _Artemis tells Christina. _"Me; and Volcana have an understanding. So are you and Icicle in?" _Tigress sees Icicle standing by the window and nods in agreement _"we're in."_

Amy Beddoes sees the interaction between Christina and Artemis. _**"Barbara" **_Nightwing contacts her telepathically. _**"Dick; is that you?" "Miss M has arrived with the Bio-Ship along with Superboy and Kaldur. Have you heard anything on Tigress?" "Not quite but I did manage to get on Tigress' good side. Did you get on Icicle's good side?"**_

"_**Not really; he's with Brick, Billy Numerous, Blockbuster, and Ultra-Humanite. I didn't get a chance to talk to him."**_

"_**I'm guessing being an Enforcer gave Icicle a reputation" **_Superboy tells Nightwing. _"What's Junior doing sitting with you guys" _Professor Ojo approaches to Icicle. _"It's a free country and its Icicle not Junior." "I don't give a damn; get your skinny ass out of there" _Ojo attempting to fight Icicle but gets stopped by Brick and Blockbuster. _"Beat it one-eye. You don't tell an Enforcer what to do" _Brick gets into Ojo's face.

"_Enforcer my ass; they're nothing." "Big talk from a guy whose still in Belle Reve" _Cameron grins at Professor Ojo. As both Ojo and Icicle is about to fight; Billy Numerous steps in between them _"both of y'all relax the guard has a remote in hand. Y'all don't want to get electrocuted do ya?"_

Outside at Belle Reve; _"didn't think we be both back Belle Reve." "I agree Sister Tuppence" _said Tommy. _"Will you both relax? We're not going to stay here longer. Just until we get the say so from Harley" _Rag Doll tells the Terror Twins. _"I hope it isn't too long" _as Gizmo looks at the watch_._

"_I hope so too I don't like staying here. It brings back memories." "You mean like when Miss Martian was disguised as you" _Rag Doll says to Tuppence. _"Shut your mouth" _She glares at Rag Doll who laughs. _"Hey focus the minute Belle Reve goes into lockdown; we go to where Angela located and get her out" _Gizmo tells both Rag Doll and Tuppence.

In the laundry room, Christina Chiles, along with Poison Ivy, Plastique, Volcana, and Tigress check on some new parts that arrived with the shipment of clothes. Under the tight supervision of Hart who keeps her hand close to the control for the collars. _"Will you do the honors" _Christina asks Poison Ivy. _"Gladly" _she responds who pries open the box with a crowbar. _"Just what we need" _Christina tells her fellow inmates.

"_**This is Cat Grant reporting from New York City where Robin, Speedy, Static, Lagoon Boy, and Beast Boy had just defeated the Royal Flush Gang. However; Ten have manage to escape."**_

"_That's counts every Justice League sidekick except Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Nightwing, and Batgirl" _Volcana tells Christina. _"That doesn't really matter. It's five of them against an army of Belle Reve inmates" _she responds with a smirk.

"_How come you're not sitting with them" _Amy approaches to table where Tigress is sitting by herself. _"The fiery red head bitch over there keeps giving me the stink eye" _Tigress responds. _"I never met a jewel thief who knows hand-to-hand combat." "Yeah, my dad taught me. I figure that would come in handy" _said Amy.

"_How dare you insult me" _Christina takes the tray, striking Volcana on the face. _"You think you're smarter than me" _she proceeds to kick Volcana on the head. Hart see this and use the remote knocking her out with an electrical discharge. _"Don't think you can do whatever you want Chiles" _Hart tells Christina who still being electrocuted until she's unconscious. _"We don't take disrespect from an obnoxious whore like you. Take her to Bolton" _Hart tells the other female guards as they drag an unconscious Christina Chiles.

Later on, Volcana sees Tigress walking with Amy, grabbing her arm. _"Alright I don't like you and you don't like me, but Christina what you and Icicle to join. Are you in or what?" _Aware; Amy approaches Volcana and Tigress _"um, this is an A and B conversation go C yourself out." "Word around is that you guys a planning some kind of takeover" _said Amy. _"You've been telling this bitch what we're doing" _Volcana glares at Tigress in anger. _"I don't see the problem is. She did save my ass from you, Poison, and that other red-head that was holding me" _Tigress tells Volcana.

She looks at Amy _"fine, let's just say it's going down now."_

Christina Chiles is escorted to Lyle Bolton's office. _"You're in a lot of trouble" _the female guard pushes Christina. _"Not as much as you" _she responds by punching the guard with a robotic fist. Christina then rips the cuffs easily as she approaches to Bolton. He uses the remote to subdue her but she manages to rip the collar around her neck. _"You're-too—late" _Christina tells Bolton. _"I don't think so. Voice activation; Bolton 1 Lockdown" _as Bolton's voice initiate a lockdown.

The four Enforcers are outside hear the ring sound coming from Belle Reve. _"Looks like Belle Reve going on lockdown" _said Tommy Terror. _"Time for us to go inside" _Gizmo tells the other Enforcers but gets stop by the appearance of Aqualad. _"Neither of you are going anywhere" _Aqualad stops the Enforcers with two water based swords. _"Get out of here fish boy" _Tommy cracks his knuckles. _"Four against one doesn't seem fair now does" _Rag Doll gives the leader of the team a sinister. _"Actually it's two against four" _Superboy appears on the other side. _"Sister Tuppence; go with Gizmo. Rag Doll and I will take care of these two" _Tommy tells his twin sister.

Back at the warden office; Christina uses her robotic hand and grabs Lyle Bolton's throat, slamming his head against the wall. _"Stop, stop what do you want" _a concern Hugo Strange asks Christina. _"Isn't it obvious; master control to the collars" _Christina responds as she presses the button, shutting off the collars. The inmates start to breaks out of their cells and riots.

One of the guards hears a roaring sound and checks the door only get knocked out by a charging Blockbuster. A remote control gun turret starts shooting a barrage of bullets at the massive mutated human. As Blockbuster blocks the bullets; Billy Numerous creates copies of himself and rips apart the turret. Tigress and Amy Beddoes heads to an open where they see Volcana and Poison Ivy are. Volcana makes her fist ignite _"oh yeah that's what I'm talking about. Hey Tigress, you're powers should return-oh wait I forgot you don't have powers."_

"_Whatever" _Tigress walks away as Amy follows. _"Ivy; where's Plastique" _Volcana asks Poison Ivy. _"On her way with the bomb" _she responds.

Icicle turns into ice mode, exits the cell. _"Artemis; where are you" _He contacts her through and earpiece Icicle had stash in his pillow. _**"Still in women's side of the prison; have you found where Angela is located" **_she responds to Icicle. _"Nothing yet; Christina wasn't kidding. The whole facility is on lockdown" _Icicle tells Tigress but then is met up by Freddie Dinardo. _"Everything's alright" _Freddie asks Icicle. _"Yeah, um fine" _He responds.

"_Who were you talking to?" "Nothing" _Icicle responds as he walks away. _**"Dick" **_M'gann contacts Nightwing. _**"Miss M; where are you?" "Inside the prison; we ran into a problem." "What is it?" "Rag Doll, the Terror Twins, and Gizmo are here." "I knew it; the whole surrender thing was stage. Icicle and Tigress allowed themselves to be arrested." "Miss M; head to the room to where the main controls are and reactivate the collars."**_

"_**What about you?" "I'm going to the follow my cellmate." **_Nightwing; who's posing as a jewel thief follows Icicle.

On the women's section of the prison; Plastique had just finished setting up the bomb. _"There we go" _Plastique places the bomb on the wall. Christina appears to the female group _"destroy that wall" _as she crosses her arms. _**"Barbara" **_Nightwing contacts her through the link. _**"Dick; what is it" "We got a problem; Miss Martian just told me that the Enforcers are here." "So, the surrender" **_Batgirl gets cut off _**"yes it was stage. Icicle and Tigress allowed themselves to get arrested." "I'm guessing the riot was there idea." "We don't know that Barb, but right now you need to follow Tigress." "On it-what she's gone" **_Batgirl notices that Tigress isn't there. She also notices the door to the basement is open so Batgirl heads to door.

"_Where you going" _Christina asks Amy. _"I'm going to find Tigress" _Amy responds as she goes downstairs. Christina looks around; noticing Tigress isn't there as well. _"Amy's right Tigress is gone." "Step back; the bomb is about to blow" _Plastique tells the others. They step back and the bomb explodes causing a big hole on the wall.

Tigress makes her way downstairs to the basement, not knowing Batgirl is behind her. She enters the basement only to see a double door made of titanium steel. _"This must be where Angela is" _Tigress look at the double door. She's about to open the door; when Tigress sees a sign next to the door. _"Danger: High Voltage. Great can't open the door now what" _Tigress leans against the wall. _"Hey babe" _Icicle appears with Gizmo and Tuppence. _"Frostbite; it's been so long-wait that's it" _Tigress notices Icicle with the other two Enforcers. _"I was hoping at least four of you guys would show up." "We did, but Brother Tommy and Rag Doll are taking care of Aqualad and Superboy."_

"_The team is here" _said an upset Icicle. _"How did they about the surrender being stage" _said Tigress. _"Unless; shit they're might be some team members working undercover." "Well there's no one but us" _Gizmo tells Tigress. The four Enforcers approach the double metallic door. Tuppence punches it but she gets an electric shook. _"Hey what give" _she shakes cob webs from the shock Tuppence took. _"Uh duh, there's a sign. Look it says Danger: High Voltage" _Gizmo tells Tuppence who glares at the dwarf.

"_Gizmo; get that door open." "Keep your thong on Artery" _Gizmo tells Artemis who prepares to tapper with the wiring when a batarang hits the wall. _"You guys shouldn't go near that door" _Nightwing appears still wearing the Belle Reve prison suit. _"How he got in-oh wait you were my cellmate weren't you" _Icicle ask Nightwing. _"And so was I" _Batgirl appears but still using the Glamour Charm to conceal her identity. _"Why am I not surprised" _Tigress just raises her eyebrow. _"Go take care of your cellmates; both of you. I'll get the door open" _Gizmo tells Icicle and Tigress.

Outside of Belle Reve; Aqualad strikes Tommy hard with a water based hammer. Superboy grabs Rag Doll; throwing him to a nearby tree. Rag Doll tries to recover but Superboy picks him up; grab his costume. _"Alright Rag Doll; what do the Enforcers want in Belle Reve?" "So eager to know aren't you Superboy? Let's just say" _Rag Doll secretly takes out a combat knife. _"You and the team will never be the same again" _he responds by stabbing Superboy on the leg. Aqualad sees Superboy with a knife on his leg. _"Superboy" _he sees him but doesn't see Tommy getting up. Tommy grabs Aqualad and throws him to Superboy.

"_Let's go. We're done with these two" _Rag Doll tells Tommy as they leave Aqualad and Superboy defeated. The contortionist looks back _"you can keep the knife as a souvenir." __**"Aqualad; I turn back on the master control for the collars" **_Miss Martian tells Aqualad through the link. _**"Good, but we got a problem. Superboy has been wounded and the two Enforcers got away." "Is he alright?" "He'll be fine. I'm going to take him to the Bio-Ship and call Flash and Kid Flash." "Good idea; Christina has her battle armor and she trying to kill me." **_

Back at the basement; Nightwing takes his eskrima sticks, getting into a fighting stance. Icicle decides to deliver an ice blast to create a wall between him and Nightwing. _"You go to be kidding me" _Nightwing tries to break the ice with his sticks but no avail. _**"Batgirl; you're on your own. Batgirl, Batgirl" **_Nightwing tries to contact her but getting a response _**"oh no."**_

On the other side of the basement; Batgirl is down after Tigress defeated her with a blowpipe she had stashed. _"I got the door open" _said Gizmo. The Enforcers enter the room which is a cold because if the temperature being forty degrees. Tigress sees the capsule, wiping the glass to see a girl inside. _"This must be Angela." "Time for Angela and us to get out of here" _Gizmo places the portable generator on the back of the capsule. Tuppence lifts the capsule over her shoulder. As they exit out; a female guard with blond hair blocks their exit. _"Nobody move or I'll let you have it" _she pulls out a stun rod.

"_You can cut the act" _Tigress tells the female guard who is really Harley Quinn. She takes off her hat _"thank god; I hate polyester. It makes me itch." "Sister Tuppence" _Tommy appears with Rag Doll. _"Brother Tom; you're alright." "Save the talk for some other time. We got to go" _Rag Doll tells the Enforcers. Gizmo activates the father box to open a boom tube, and the Enforcers enter through it along with the capsule.

Watchtower September 4, 2017 8:45 p.m.

Nightwing and Aqualad enter the mission room where Batman and Superman are. _"How's Conner" _Superman asks Nightwing.

"_He'll be alright. Atom managed to get the knife off Conner's leg" _Nightwing responds. "_You mind telling us something? What did the Enforcers takes from the room in the basement?"_

"_The one with the double doors" _Kaldur'ahm adds. Batman and Superman look at each with concern _"we have to tell them Bruce." _Batman nods in agreement what Superman said. _"Tell us what" _Nightwing asks two Justice Leaguers.

"_Aqualad; call everyone from the team to come to the Watchtower. We need to talk."_

Back at Belle Reve Penitentiary; _**"What happened" **_Queen Bee's voice can be heard over the phone. _"We ran into a little problem" _said Lyle Bolton. _**"Start talking."**_

"_Well those Enforcers you we're talking about were at Belle Reve. Two of the them; were posing as inmates, and well they must've took the whole take over as an advantage to head to the basement. I'm sorry to say but they took her."_

After hearing what Lyle said; Queen Bee doesn't responds and just hangs up the phone. _"She didn't take it well" _Christina enters the warden's room. _"Gee, you think" _Lyle glares at Christina in anger _"it's because your incompetence; the Enforcer have obtain the Light's most powerful weapon." "My fault; how am I suppose to know that Icicle and Tigress' arrest was a ruse? I didn't think the Enforcers knew about her."_

"_I have to agree with Christina. You can't blame her for what happen."_

"_Mind your business Strange" _Lyle responds in anger. Hugo Strange sighs _"I should've remained being the warden."_

In a secret disclosed location; _"how long are we going to allow Alexander and the Enforcers run wild" _an angry asks Vandal Savage.

"_Not long enough, but I have to say; they are getting good" _Savage responds.

"_A little too good" _said the Light's new replacement Neron. _"Especially with villain coming out of the woodwork just gain membership to join the Enforcers."_

"_It doesn't matter; Alexander will enjoy his fun while it lasts. Because sooner or later the Light will return and the Light will rise. As for the Enforcers and whoever sides with them; they will all fall" s_aid Vandal Savage.

Easter Island September 9, 2017 12:00 a.m.

Alexander checks the status of Angela Hawkins. Not paying attention; a mirror behind him starts glowing purple; with someone chanting inside the mirror a demonic chant.

* * *

**Please review if you like. Who do you think is behind the mirror**


	7. The Return of Chaos

H.I.V.E. Academy September 10, 2017 3:00 a.m.

Gizmo wakes up, makes his way to the bathroom. After he uses the toilet; Gizmo heads to the sink. He washes his hand and looks at the mirror. Gizmo looks at the door, hoping no one would enter the bathroom or let alone hear him. _"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the smartest of them all" _Gizmo says to himself as he looks the mirror with a sinister smile.

The mirror turns into a glowing purple-like color making Gizmo take three steps back. _**"Not you little baby" **_a demonic voice tells Gizmo.

The glowing purple color disappears; Gizmo starts to scream really loud.

* * *

Easter Island September 10, 2017 12:00 p.m.

"_That is the most the dumbest thing I have ever heard" _Alexander says to Gizmo who was checking the status of Angela.

"_It's not dumb it really happened" _said Gizmo. _"The only thing that happened is that you kept us up half the night screaming" _Jinx glares in at Gizmo.

"_A mirror spoke to you. Seems dumb to me" _said Angel. _**"You must've had a nightmare" **_Wykkyd adds. _"I didn't have a nightmare; it really did happen" _Gizmo gets into Wykkyd's face. Rag Doll enters the room as he notices the four H.I.V.E. members are there as well. _"Hey guys; what's going on?" "Gizmo thinks a mirror was talking to him" _Jinx tells Rag Doll. _"It was so talking to me. It was glowing and it talked to me in a weird voice."_

"_Um by any chance did the mirror turn purple" _Rag Doll asks Gizmo. _"Yeah; how did you know?" "The same thing happen to me" _he responds. _"Whoa, whoa, a mirror talked to you too" _Jinx asks Rag Doll.

"_Strangest thing; it happened last night right after we got Angela out of Belle Reve" _Rag Doll responds. _"I went home and I was about to go to bed when the mirror was glowing a purple-like color. The mirror spoke to me in a demon-like voice. It said my name about five times until it disappeared."_

"_This is getting freaky" _Jinx raises both her eyebrows. _"How come I didn't see it yet" _said Alexander who continues to check Angela's status.

As Alexander still check; someone screams in the background. _"What the hell" _Rag Doll hears the scream. Harley Quinn; not in costume or wearing makeup runs to the room where the other Enforcers are. _"Jesus Christ what the hell happen" _Jinx asks Harley who notices she's only wearing a towel around her body.

"_I just got out of shower when the mirror in the bathroom was glowing. And then it spoke to me. It said "get me out of here" _Harley responds. _"Okay; now it's getting freaky" _Jinx starts to have a scared look on her face. _"Told you I wasn't having a nightmare" _Gizmo tells the members of the H.I.V.E. and Alexander.

"_Something doesn't seem right. I mean why contact us" _said Alexander. _"Maybe whoever it is must've heard about us" _Jinx takes a guess. _"And wants us to rescue whoever the person is" _Gizmo adds. _"How do you even know it's a person or not" _Rag Doll asks. _"I just took a guess Raggy." "Stop calling me Raggy" _Rag Doll gets in Gizmo face. _"What are you guys talking about" _Hazard ask the Enforcers who appears with Harm and Captain Boomerang Jr.

"_Apparently some of our Enforcers have been contacted by an unknown spirit" _Alexander responds. _"Unknown spirit" _is the only thing Hazard said. _"By any chance; is the unknown spirit a talking mirror the glows?" "That happen to you Becky" _Rag Doll asks. _"Actually it happened to me" _Harm responds. _"Harm was in the training room; harnessing my swordsmanship when the mirror in the room was talking to Harm. Harm didn't know what to do, so Harm punched the mirror."_

"_Anyone else is getting annoyed with Harm referring himself the third person" _Rag Doll asks the other Enforcers. _"It's been going on for years" _Jinx responds by rolling her eyes. _"Harm does not like being ridiculed" _Harm gets in Rag Doll's face. _"Hey, hey take it easy. I was only kidding" _Rag Doll puts his hands up. _"Rag Doll; leave him alone" _said Alexander. _"We have to figure out how we are going to get in contact with our unknown spirit."_

"_A __séance" _Hazard responds. _"A science" _Rag Doll raises his eyebrow. _"Séance" _Hazard tells Rag Doll. _"It is an attempt to communicate with spirits." _

"_How do we communicate with a spirit" _Rag Doll asks. _"Well since it only communicated through a mirror; then we'll just have to find one and try to contact it" _Jinx responds. _"Where are we going to contact this spirit" _Alexander asks.

In the training room; _"It isn't really necessary for you guys to be here" _Alexander says to the other Enforcers. _"Well you didn't say that you were going to do it by yourself" _Jinx tells Alexander. _"Besides; this will get good opportunity to test this out" _Rag Doll has a board in hand along with a plastic heart shaped piece. _"Um what the hell is that" _Gizmo asks Rag Doll.

"_An Ouija board" _Rag Doll responds. Everyone in the room sees what Rag Doll is holding and rolls their eyes. _"Rag Doll you idiot that board is a piece of crap. It doesn't even work" _Jinx tells the contortionist. _"You don't know that."_

"_She's right it doesn't work" _Alexander tells Rag Doll. _"But I had a chant and everything" _Rag Doll starts to get upset. He places the board on the floor and places the piece on the board. With both hands; Rag Doll starts moving the piece around. _"Ommm, __ma, ma se, ma, ma, sa, ma, ma, coo, sa. I am calling please come ma, ma se, ma, ma, sa, ma, ma, coo, sa."_

"_Wait a minute; Rag Doll you got from Michael Jackson" _Hazard smacks the contortionist on the head. _"What's your point" _he asks Hazard. Harm glares at Rag Doll in anger as he takes the board and breaks it in half. _"What's the big idea? I was trying to contact the spirit."_

"_You're stupid" _Harm tells Rag Doll. Artemis; who is wearing grey sweatpants and a grey tank top enters the training room. _"Why are you guys looking at the mirror?" "Trying to get in contact with someone" _Gizmo responds. _"You guys do realize we have telephones for that" _Artemis tells the Enforcers. _"It's complicated Artemis" _said Alexander. _"Apparently; Gizmo, Rag Doll, Harm, and Harley Quinn have been in contact with a spirit that talks to them through a mirror" _said Jinx.

"_Did the mirror turn purple" _Artemis asks Jinx. _"Let me guess it spoke to you as well" _Alexander asks. _"Actually the mirror spoke to Cameron, and he told me about it." "This stupid mirror is not working" _said Gizmo. _**"It is obviously this spirit doesn't want our help" **_Kyd Wykkyd adds. The Enforcers were about leave when; _**"Who are you calling stupid you dwarf" **_the unknown spirit appears as mirror's reflection becomes a glowing purple. Gizmo starts to scream but turns to anger as he approaches the mirror. _"At least I'm not the one in the mirror."_

Alexander lightly pushes Gizmo aside, looking at the mirror. _"Why have you been contacting us?"_ _**"Oh Alexander; so eager to know why I've been contacting you" **_the unknown spirit responds. _"You know my name? Who are you" _Alexander asks the spirit. _**"I know everything about you Alexander. You being the leader of the most dominant group known as the Enforcers, breaking your ties with the Light, and being one step ahead of everyone. The Light, the Justice League, even those bratty sidekicks."**_

"_I appreciate the compliment, but that doesn't answer my question on why you have been contacting us" _said Alexander. _**"I want to be part of your Enforcers. That is; as long as you free me from this prison I'm in."**_

"_Why should we do anything for you" _Jinx asks the spirit. _**"Because I have witness seeing the Enforcers dominate everyone. Especially what you did to the Light? Alexander and the Enforcers know the whole time that Aqualad and Nightwing were working undercover to find out about the Light and their partner The Reach."**_

"_How did you know about that? Who the hell are you" _a demanding Hazard asks. _**"Getting on your nerves I see. If you help me; I will tell you everything of who I am." **_

"_**How do we know you're not setting us up" **_Kyd Wykkyd asks the spirit. _**"I've been trapped in this prison for almost a year and no has come to help me. I hear you guys are the best. That is why I have contacted you" **_the spirit responds. _"So you want us to free you" _Artemis asks. _**"That would be nice Baby Girl."**_

"_How, how did it know that" _Artemis gets spooked by the spirit's response. _"We'll find out when we free it from the prison the spirit is in" _Alexander responds. _**"You're going to help me?" **__"As long as you're not setting us up; yes we will help you." __**"Believe me Alexander I'm not." **__"Exactly where are you located and where is this prison you're in?"_

"_**The Tower of Fate" **_the spirit tells Alexander. _"I think my hearing is off. I could've sworn it said the Tower of Fate" _said Rag Doll. _**"I did say Tower of Fate idiot." **__"Isn't that the tower Dr. Fate resides" _Hazard asks Alexander. _"It is" _he responds. _"Who the hell does Dr. Fate have imprisoned?"_

"_Like I said; we will find out when we free it" _Alexander tells Hazard. _"If we go to the Tower of Fate; what would we be looking for?" _The glowing mirror shows the Enforcers an orb with a purple demon hand grabbing it. _"Okay now I have a question. Where is the Tower of Fate?" _Rag Doll asks. _"I know where" _Alexander responds. _"Alright; I'm going. Anyone else care to join?" _

"_I'll join" _Hazard tells Alexander. _"I'll go too" _Jinx volunteers to join Alexander. _"I guess Harm will go too" _he decides to join Alexander.

As Alexander, Jinx, Hazard, and Harm were about to leave; _**"wait a minute" **_the spirit tells the Enforcers who were leaving. Alexander turns around _"what is it now?" __**"You have to go to the Tower of Fate at night."**_

"_Tell me that thing is joking" _Hazard asks Alexander. _"Why at night" _he asks the spirit. _**"Dr. Fate is expecting two visitors at around 8:00 tonight. And he is the only one who knows where the orb is." **__"You honestly think we can take on a member of the Justice League" _Jinx asks. _"We can take the Justice League" _Alexander tells Jinx. _"Especially since three of our Enforcers took care of Flash and Kid Flash weeks ago."_

* * *

Salem September 10, 2017 8:20 p.m.

The Sky Dragon lands to the location of the Tower of Fate but as team of Alexander, Hazard, Jinx and Harm exits the vehicle; they see nothing there. _"Is this a joke" _Jinx places her hands on her waists in frustration. _"There's nothing here."_ _"Harm smells a setup" _as Harm takes out his sword. _**"Harm is wrong as always" **_said the spirit. _"What was that" _Hazard asks. Alexander takes out a compact mirror, opening it revealing the spirit.

"_Okay um why do you have a compact mirror" _Jinx asks Alexander. _"We're not going to get anywhere unless the spirit helps us. So I decided to take a compact mirror" _Alexander responds. _**"Not to mention none of you would enter the Tower of Fate without me" **_the spirit adds. _"Okay, now what" _Alexander asks the spirit. _**"Have the mirror face the tower" **_the spirit responds.

Alexander takes the compact mirror, and opens it. The mirror glows a dark purple color which reveals the Tower of Fate. The spirit unleashes a portal to create a front door for the Enforcers to enter. _**"Step right in, but make sure you wipe your feet before entering" **_as the spirit laughs. Alexander rolls his eyes as he enters the portal. Jinx, Harm, and Hazard follows Alexander through the portal as well.

Dr. Fate is in his room with Zatanna and Zachery when the Lord of Order becomes alarm. _"Someone has entered the Tower of Fate." _Both Zatanna and Zachery look at each other with concern looks.

The magical portal opens as Alexander who is holding the compact mirror with the spirit inside along with Harm, Hazard, and Jinx enter inside the tower. _"Where are we now" _Hazard asks. _**"You have no right to enter the Tower of Fate. Leave now or there will be consequences" **_as a spectral image of Zatara appears. _"Wasn't he a member of the Justice League" _Hazard asks Alexander. _"Dr. Fate have something Harm needs, so why don't you give Harm what he desire or Harm will show you consequences" _Harm threatens the image of Zatara.

"_You know that's getting really annoying" _Hazard tells Harm. The spectral image of Zatara disappears after Harm's threat. The floor beneath the Enforcers immediately gives way, plunging them towards a lava pit far below. Alexander uses his rocket shoes that is part of his suit and rescues both Jinx and Hazard. Harm uses his sword to cling to the side of the cliff but the bottom part of his trench coat catches on fire forcing him to take it off. _"That was Harm's favorite coat."_

"_Great; I don't know if I can keep this up" _said Alexander. _"My suit does not have unlimited power." "Alexander don't you dare drop us" _Hazard tells Alexander. Jinx grabs the compact mirror _"will you do something?" _

"_**Ah calm down" **_the spirit responds as the mirror starts to glow which causes the lava to instantly disappear. Harm jumps down to the floor as Alexander descends as well with Jinx and Hazard. _"Hey the floor; it's not hot" _Hazard touches the floor. _"Okay there was a pool of lava and we were about fall down into it. What just happen" _Jinx asks. _**"Dr. Fate knows of your presence" **_the spirit responds. _**"He's trying to get rid of you." **__"Does Fate know who entered the tower" _Alexander asks. _**"Not yet, but I can make sure he doesn't"**_ the spirit responds. _**"The only problem is that my magic is only limited. You might want to act fast." **_

"_And how actually are going to do that" _Hazard asks. _**"Try opening the trapdoor you're standing on top of" **_the spirit within the mirror responds. Hazard gets a hold of the floor and is about to open it when; _"whoa, whoa what are you nuts" _Jinx asks. Hazard opens the door revealing a snowy landscape instead of lava. _"Well this is unexpected" _said Harm. The Enforcers proceed to enter the snowy landscape as the trapdoor closes.

Dr. Fate is at the room where the purple orb is located as he confronts it. _"Who did you get in contact with? Who is in the Tower of Fate?" __**"So eager for answers Dr. Fate" **_the spirit responds. _**"You honestly think I'm going to tell you" **_followed by the spirit laughing. _"If you won't talk; then I will bring the intruders to Fate" _Dr. Fate eyes glow yellow as he performs a spell. _**"What do you think you're doing?" **_Fate's eyes turn back to normal who informs the prisoner in the orb _"no one hides from Fate."_

"_Is everything alright" _Zatanna asks Dr. Fate who enters the room with Zachery. _"You two must go to the stairways of the tower" _Dr. Fate tells the two magicians as he leaves. _"What was that about" _Zachery asks his cousin.

Enforcers are still in the snowy landscape, not realizing that Dr. Fate is aware of their suppose presence. Hazard glance at Alexander who she notices that he's thinking. _"Hey; are you okay?" "That spectral image of Zatara" _Alexander responds. _"I would like to know how Zatara became Dr. Fate." "I don't know much about Dr. Fate" _said Jinx.

"_Dr. Fate is a supernatural entity. Known as Nabu; he had to rely on human hosts to have a presence on the physical plane. He could take over host bodies when they wear the __Helmet of Fate__, transforming them into Doctor Fate. While he is in control, the souls of his hosts remain within the Helmet, powerless to influence the outside world." _

"_Whoever dons this Helmet of Fate; becomes Dr. Fate" _Harm asks Alexander. _"Exactly" _Alexander responds. As they continue to wander in the snowy landscape; a yellow ankh appears on the ground. Both Hazard and Jinx walk on top of the ankh. _**"Don't step on the cross" **_spirit warns the two female Enforcers. Hazard and Jinx that but are too late they get sucked into cross as they both scream then the cross disappears. _"What the hell happen" _Harm asks.

"_**Dr. Fate knows of your presence" **_the spirit responds. Alexander opens the compact mirror _"what happens now?" __**"You need to get to the orb" **_the spirit tells Alexander. _**"I'll send Harm to help Hazard and Jinx." **_The spirit creates a portal and Harm; who is reluctant enters through it. _"Now what" _Alexander asks the spirit. _**"Proceed forward. You will find a secret door that will lead you to the top of the tower." **_

A yellow ankh appears at the stairway of the tower. Hazard and Jinx are forced out of it as they land on the floor. _"Now where are we" _as Jinx looks around, only seeing nothing but stairs. Hazard looks around as well, noticing the stairs _"beats me, but what's with the stairs? Some of them are upside down." _The two continue to look around when a rope magically appears, wraps around both Hazard and Jinx.

"_Hey; where is this rope came from" _Hazard struggles with the rope. _"How did you both get in here" _Zatanna appears along with Zachery as she asks them both. _"We magically appeared" _Jinx responds. _"Don't give us a smartass answer. How did you enter the tower" _Zachery asks. _"You really want to know? Let's decide that with a roll of the dice" _Hazard responds by throwing a pair mystic dice towards to the magician. Zachery and Zatanna look at the dice to see it shows snake eyes.

The dice explodes causing the two magicians to get hurt from the impact. _"Oh man" _Zachery slowly gets up, rubbing his head. As Zatanna gets up; both Hazard and Jinx approach her as they manage to untie themselves.

Alexander is still in the snowy landscape looking for the mysterious trapdoor. _**"You're here" **_the spirit tells him. Alexander grabs something which reveals a trapdoor. He goes inside only see an elevator. The spirit opens the door for Alexander as he goes inside as the elevator goes up.

Back the stairway; Zatanna tries to defend herself from Hazard's attacks. She blocks the incoming strikes but gets caught by a leg sweep from Rebecca. Zatanna quickly flips back up but Hazard throws another pair dice at her. It shows another snake eyes, exploding again but luckily Zatanna avoids the explosion. _"Etativel" _Zatanna casts a spell causing Hazard to float in the air. She then throws another pair of mystic dice at her which causes Zatanna to stop the levitation spell.

"_Dnes ti kcab" _Zatanna casts another spell to send the dice back to Hazard. As the dice land near her; it shows a double six. _"Nice try bitch" _Hazard smirks at Zatanna. _"Oh you got to be kidding me. How come it didn't explode like before?"_

"_Because when I roll the dice; I always have a lucky roll" _Hazard responds as she gets into a fighting stance.

Zachery tries to avoid Jinx as she deliver endless purple waves at the magician. He walks backwards as does Zatanna until they are both end up being trapped, between of the two Enforcers. _"Got any ideas Zatanna" _Zachery asks. _"Just one" _she responds. _"Like what we did the last time." _Hazard and Jinx are about attack both magician when; _"niahc meth" _Zatanna and Zachery says at the same time as both Enforcers are bind in chains.

"_That's second time I felled for it" _as Jinx struggle with the chains. _"I hate magic" _Hazard struggles as well. _"Well you both are not going to like Belle Reve" _Zatanna tells them both _"because that's where you're going" _Zachery adds. A shadow figure appears behind the two magicians, not knowing that Harm is behind. With a sinister smile; he slowly approaches them.

Alexander has arrived at the top of the tower through the elevator. He exits out making his way to the orb when; _"leave this tower now" _Dr. Fate appears blocking Alexander's path. _"Dr. Fate; finally I get to go face to face with a member of the Justice League. Though not a founder member but it will do" _said Alexander. _"Now kindly get out of my way so I can obtain the purple orb that's keep the spirit prisoner."_

"_No" _is the only response Dr. Fate gives him. _"I wasn't asking you; I'm telling you" _Alexander response back with a laser blast but Dr. Fate blocks it with a magical ankh, shielding the blast. Dr. Fate delivers a blast of his own of a yellow ankh but Alexander uses his energy shield to block it. _"You're not the only one who can shield attacks" _Alexander tells Dr. Fate as he launches a small missile.

Dr. Fate tries to shield the incoming missile but it explodes, releasing a flashing light blinding the Lord of Order. Unable to see; Alexander takes the advantage by deliver another laser blast hitting Dr. Fate as he falls to the floor. _"Your magic is nothing compare to the brilliance of Alexander Luthor" _as he approaches the fallen Dr. Fate. _"Now, I believe you something that belongs to the Tower of Fate. Hand over the orb or I will show you what my power suit can really do" _Alexander unleashes an energy blade in his left wrist.

Alexander's energy blade gets closer to the neck of Dr. Fate, but his eyes starts to glow yellow blinding the son of Lex Luthor. Dr. Fate flies up in the air; unleash a yellow ankh trapping Alexander. _**"No god damn it no, I was so close" **_the spirit gets upset. As Dr. Fate slowly levitates the captured Alexander; the elevator door opens. A shadow figure appears resembling Zatanna. Dr Fate gets a closer look only to reveal Harm has Zatanna. Her is mouth is cover by Jinx's hand as Harm's knife is near Zatanna's throat.

"_Release Alexander or the bitch gets it" _Hazard wields Harm's sword draws it near Zatanna threatening Dr. Fate. _**"Please that's my only daughter" **_Zatara tells Nabu. Dr. Fate agrees and releases the ankh on Alexander. _"Now that you released me; I got an offer you can't refuse. Give me the orb and in exchange Harm will not kill Zatanna. If you don't accept the offer; then Harm will put harm on her" _Alexander tells Dr. Fate.

"_No, Fate will not give you the orb" _he responds to Alexander. _"I wasn't talking to you Fate, I was talking to Zatara" _Alexander with a smirk tells Fate. Harm, Jinx, Hazard, including Zatanna, and Dr. Fate are shocked by what Alexander said. _"That's Zatara underneath the helmet" _said Hazard. _**"You're smarter than your father" **_the spirit adds.

"_Fate will not give you the orb" _Dr. Fate tells Alexander. _**"That's my daughter. Is that orb more important than the life of Zatanna" **_Zatara tells Nabu. _**"Please Nabu, it's not worth it. I don't want to lose her. Just give Alexander the orb."**_

Dr. Fate hesitates on what Zatara said to Nabu but decides give in Alexander's offer. He opens a portal reveal the purple orb with the demon hand holding it. Alexander grabs the orb _"wise choice Zatara-I mean Dr. Fate." _Alexander activates a button on his right arm which brings the Sky Dragon by remote control. The backdoor to the Sky Dragon opens and Alexander, Hazard, Jinx, and Harm who takes Zatanna as hostage enter inside.

The Sky Dragon begins to depart but Dr. Fate in complete rage flies to the vehicle. The backdoor is still open as Harm still hold Zatanna with knife near her throat and her mouth covered. Harm clubs her on the back of the head knocking the magician out. _"Here you can have her. Harm doesn't need her anymore" _Harm throws the unconscious Zatanna off the Sky Dragon. Dr. Fate flies down, successfully catches Zatanna.

Dr. Fate takes her to the top of the tower as the Sky Dragon leave. _"Zatanna, my daughter I'm sorry" _said Dr. Fate but was Zatara that said that.

Easter Island September 11, 2017 12:01 a.m.

"_This better be worth it" _Alexander places the orb at the center of the mission room. _**"Trust me Alexander it's worth every cent. Especially since you knew about Dr. Fate really being Zatara and the fact you handle your own with the Justice League."**_

"_Of course I can handle my own. So can the other Enforcers" _Alexander takes out compact laser cannon in his right arm, aiming it at the orb. A powerful laser blast is unleashed as it hits the orb. After fives of hitting orb; Alexander ceases the laser cannon. _"What a waste. It didn't make a scratch_" Rag Doll approaches the orb. _"I can't believe that spirit sent you on a wild goose chase" _Rose; who is wearing civilian clothes tells Alexander. _"All that effort was for nothing" _Hazard adds.

"_I say we throw this out" _Rag Doll flicks the orb with his finger when it makes a crack. _"Rag Doll; it looks like Alexander did made a scratch" _Rose tells the contortionist. Rag Doll looks at the orb to see the crack as it becomes larger. _"Find cover now" _Alexander tells Rose, Hazard, Harm, and Rag Doll. The Enforcers find cover as more cracks in the orb appear. The orb beings the shake in which then it explodes, engulfing the mission room with purple smoke.

Unable to see because of the smoke; the Enforcers hear the sound of a cat's meow. _"That sounded like a cat" _Rose tells the Enforcers. Alexander looks to see a cat running up as it sits on the shoulder of person. The smoke begins to disappear. As it does; the individual that was in the orb is Klarion and his familiar Teekl. _"I'm baaaaaaaaaack" _Klarion spreads his arms out.

They are all stunned that the individual in the orb is Klarion. _"Klarion; you was the one that was trapped in there" _Hazard asks. _"You can't image what it was like being trapped in that hell hole for over a year. Especially being watched by Dr. Fate" _Klarion responds. _"I don't get it; I thought you're member of the Light. What happen" _Rag Doll asks.

"_Let's just say I thought joining the Light was fun" _the Lord of Chaos responds. _"But it would be even more fun if I join the Enforcers." "Whoa, whoa, whoa no offense but how do we know you're not setting us up" _Rag Doll approaches Klarion who is the first to question his loyalty. _"What's the matter? You don't trust me" _Klarion asks Rag Doll.

"_Well what do you think Alexander" _Hazard whispers asking him. Alexander starts to think about Klarion loyalty. After a couple of minutes _"Klarion; if you want to join the Enforcers; then so be it" _said Alexander. _"Welcome to the Enforcers."_

Klarion starts laugh manically with Teekl on his shoulder, looking up _"Vandal Savage; you and those poor souls of the Light were using me since day one. You dare replace me for Neron claiming him to the true Lord of Chaos. Wrong, I am the true Lord of Chaos not some wannabe. And thanks to Alexander Luthor; I have finally join a group who wants to takeover and to eliminate those sidekicks."_

"_I Klarion; the Lord of Chaos has return."_

* * *

**Sorry I took long but I was busy playing Metal Gear Rising Revengeance and Dynasty Warriors 8. To be honest I try not to have writer's block. It because I think in my mind on ideas for chapters for my story. And plus I also doing my crossover story as well. So enjoy this story.**

**A reminder; I read about Hazard/Rebecca Sharpe in DC Comic that she uses Mystic Dice to conjure good luck or bad luck, and her costume is similar to Zatanna in Young Justice Season One except of Black Jacket, Black Boots, and the Black Shorts; it's red. The yellow vest underneath the jacket is grey, and the white gloves are black fingerless gloves.  
**


	8. School of Hard Knocks

Easter Island September 11, 2017 12:00 p.m.

Klarion is walking the main hall with Teekl on his shoulder. He passes by a room where Alexander and Rebecca are in. Klarion enters the room as he sees Alexander looking at a capsule with a girl inside. _"Whose she" _the Lord of Chaos asks Alexander. _"Let's just say the team has Miss Martian and the Enforcers will have Angela Hawkins" _Alexander responds.

"_She can do telekinesis and telepathy" _Klarion asks. _"Telekinesis no, telepathy yes" _Alexander looks to the Witch Boy. Klarion looks at capsule for about three minutes until he starts to yarn. _"This is getting boring." "No one is asking you to stay" _Rebecca tells Klarion. While Alexander still checks on Angela's condition; Klarion's eyes turn into a demonic red color. _"Nekawaer" _the Lord of Chaos casts a spell as red-like lighting is unleash, hitting the capsule Angela is in.

As Klarion finishes the spell; Rebecca gets in the Witch Boy's face. _"Have you lost your damn mind? You just killed her." "Are you're sure" _Klarion responds with a smile. _"Of course I'm sure. God damn it what the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe" _Alexander taps Rebecca on shoulder. _"You better look at this."_

Alexander shows Rebecca the capsule as Angela starts open her eyes. She slowly opens them to see Alexander, Rebecca, Klarion, and Teekl. _"Wha, what, where am I" _Angela asks with a British accent.

* * *

H.I.V.E. Academy October 1, 2017 12:00 p.m.

All of the Enforcers except for Alexander and Klarion are at the cafeteria room. At the far right end of the cafeteria; Angela sits along by herself eating her lunch. _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk; you must like sitting alone" _Jinx; along with Angel sits beside Angela. _"Sorry, I'm use to sitting by myself. Especially being locked inside that god awful prison" _she tells Jinx. _"Yeah that must've suck" _is the only thing Angel said as places her on Angela's shoulder. _"I can't believe the Justice League did that to you."_

"_It wasn't just the League that did this to her. It was the founder members of the League" _Jinx whispers to Angel. Tuppence Terror shows up to table as she glares at Angela. _"Well, well, fresh meat" _as she tells Angela with an evil smile. _"Excuse me" _she says to Tuppence. _"You heard me darling; fresh meat."_

"_It's nothing personal with you is just that we do this every time when a new student_ _arrives at the academy; we got to give that person some tough love" _Jinx tells Angela. _"What kind of tough love_" Angela asks. _"You'll find out soon" _Tuppence responds as she taps Angela's shoulder.

"_I can't believe this. After all the thefts at S.T.A.R. Labs, stealing equipment, and the inside job at Belle Reve; it only takes Klarion's magic to wake her up" _said an upset Rag Doll who sitting at the far left with Gizmo, Tommy Terror, and Icicle. _"Dude let it go" _said Icicle who rolls his eyes. _"You've been complaining ever since Klarion woke her with magic" _Gizmo adds.

"_We know about the thefts at S.T.A.R. Labs and the fact that Ice along with Tigress pretend to be prisoners at Belle Reve. You ain't got to repeat it over and over again" _Tommy tells Rag Doll. _**"It looks like we'll be showing her the ropes" **_Kyd Wykkyd appears with Harley Quinn. _"It seems that Tuppence, Angel, and Jinx has that under control" _Harley puts her hand up.

"_So what do you think mates? Does she have what it takes" _Captain Boomerang asks Turk and Dreadbolt. _"Base on what Alexander said about her; maybe" _Turk responds. _"Even if she does have what it takes; she still have to prove herself to Alexander" _said Dreadbolt.

"_**Attention; the headmaster wants all Enforcers to the battle arena at once. I repeat; the headmaster wants all Enforcers to the battle arena at once."**_

"_Time to see what Angela is made of" _said Turk. _"She's been here for a month" _Boomerang adds. _"I hope she's ready." _All of the Enforcers exit the cafeteria. Angela follows as Tuppence, Jinx, and Angel are behind her. _"Time to show her some tough love" _said Angel.

All of the Enforcers have arrived at the battle arena. As they wait; Brother Blood appears at the top along with Alexander Luthor and Klarion with Teekl on his shoulder. A man wearing a white robe with the H.I.V.E. Academy symbol on his chest shows up standing on the center of the arena.

"_Welcome to the battle arena. You all have been here before and you all know the rules. For those who are new; I will tell you the rules. Superpowers and weapons are prohibited in the battle arena. You can only use physical attacks only. Two people will compete in one on one combat. Once you fall; you lose the match. Does everybody understand rules?"_

None of the Enforcers including Angela responds to the man in the white robe. _"Okay, fair enough. Let's have the first two competitors to the battle arena. Harm; will face off against Kyd Wykkyd. Please enter the arena."_

Harm and Kyd Wykkyd enter the arena as they both stare at each other. _"Don't worry; Harm will go easy on you" _Harm gets into his fighting stance. Wykkyd doesn't respond to what Harm said as he just stands there. _"You got nothing to say to Harm?" _Kyd Wykkyd smiles at Harm who still stands there. Harm becomes frustrated, delivers a punch to Wykkyd but he quickly dodge it. Harm tries again with a punch to Kyd but this time he blocks it and delivers a palm thrust to Harm's chest. _**"Am I getting on Harm's nerve" **_Kyd asks. Harm sneers at him as he starts to deliver strikes to Kyd Wykkyd.

Wykkyd grabs him by the arm, throwing Harm to the floor. _"The match is over. Winner; Kyd Wykkyd" _said the H.I.V.E. personal. Harm gets up showing his anger towards Wykkyd. _"You got lucky." __**"It wasn't luck it's called skill."**_

"_Hazard and Jinx; enter the arena."_

Hazard; who is wearing her costume takes off her jacket. _"I hope you're not planning to uses you sorcery against me." "Just as long you're not planning to use your dice" _Jinx tells Hazard. They both get into their fighting stance and Jinx charges at Hazard. She tries to hit Hazard but she blocks Jinx's attacks. Hazard tries to deliver a thrust kick to Jinx but she blocks her kick. Jinx tries to go for a roundhouse kick but Hazard ducks, delivering an elbow shot to the stomach.

While Jinx feels the effect of the elbow shot; Hazard charges after attempting to deliver a roundhouse kick of her own. When she does; Jinx ducks and leg sweeps Hazard, causing her to fall hard.

"_Match is over; winner Jinx." _Hazard gets up rubbing the back of her head as she looks at Jinx. _"Not bad; you took me to the limit" _as Jinx approaches to Hazard _"anytime you want a rematch; you know where to find me." "Count on it" _Hazard gives Jinx her answer.

"_The next participant that will enter the battle arena is…Angela Hawkins."_

The other Enforcers look at Angela as becomes nervous by the announcement made by the H.I.V.E personal. Tuppence and Angel have a sinister smile on their face as they think that one of them might be facing off with her. Angela is sporting a standard jumpsuit similar to members of the H.I.V.E. use to wear when they first started. She enters the arena as the other Enforcers look at her.

"_The participant that will be facing Angela Hawkins in combat is..." _Tuppence and Angel is about to enter when; _"Cheshire." _Everyone is stunned including Alexander by what the personal said. They see Cheshire entering the arena costume and all, including her mask. _"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute" _Tigress approaches the arena with an angry look. _"She can't be here. She's not even an Enforcer."_

"_Oh Artemis, I don't need to be an Enforcer to compete" _Cheshire tells Tigress. _"Well okay but what about your daughter" _Tigress asks. _"She's fine" _Cheshire responds. _"So don't worry about it._

"_How did you convince Cheshire to come to the academy" _Alexander asks Brother Blood. _"She was never part of the H.I.V.E., or let alone an Enforcer. Cheshire turned down the invitation three times." "She volunteered to make an appearance" _Brother Blood tells Alexander. _"Besides, since we're no longer associated with the Light; she wouldn't mind coming to the H.I.V.E Academy."_

"_Hmm, I guess I forgot about that, but Cheshire is a highly skilled assassin. Not to mention she was once a member of the League of Shadows" _said Alexander. _"I understand your concern, but if Angela was to ever get into hand-to-hand combat with someone; what better way to have a match against someone with the skills of an assassin" _Brother Blood tells Alexander.

Cheshire takes off her mask as she gets into her fighting stance. Angela looks around to see the other Enforcers; including H.I.V.E employees looking on as she too get into a fighting stance. The former shadow attacks Angela as she blocks Cheshire's attacks. The kick Cheshire delivers makes it hard for Angela to do a counter. Angela tries to punch Cheshire, but she blocks it, delivering Japanese palm strike, hitting Angela on the chest.

Angela staggers as she rubs her chest. _"You want to surrender" _Cheshire goes back into her fighting stance. _"No bloody way; you stupid bird" _Angela gets backs up. Cheshire stops her stance as she is confused on what Angela said. _"What the hell did you just say?" _Angela runs up to, delivering a flurry of punches. Cheshire tries to dodge them but she could not dodge the last blow Angela delivers to her face.

Cheshire wipes her face when she notices blood on her hand. _"Not bad, now it's my turn" _she charges after Angela. Cheshire vicious delivers punch and kicks to Angela as she tries hard to block the attacks. However; Angela couldn't block the spin kick Cheshire delivers. This causes Angela to fall to floor hard.

"_The match is over; winner Cheshire." _

Angela slowly gets up but Cheshire pins her down as she takes out a sai. She draws it near Angela's face. Tigress was about to interfere when Icicle holds her back. _"Babe; I don't think she will kill her." "Cam; you don't know that" _Tigress tells Icicle. _"I hope you don't disappoint Alexander" _Cheshire moves the sai away from Angela's face. She stands up and walks away, leaving the arena as Angela gets up.

Cheshire proceeds down the hall to the exit when; _"Jade" _Tigress runs up to her. _"Look Artemis I know what you're going to say, so don't say it" _said Cheshire. _"Can I just ask you something_?" _"What is it?" "How's Lian doing" _Tigress asks Cheshire. _"She's doing fine thanks for asking. Can I go now?" "Just one more question" _said Tigress. _"What is it" _as Cheshire rolls her eyes. _"You think I can come see her someday" _Tigress asks. _"Artemis; I know you think we're related but the truth is that there is a chance that we may not be sisters. I know what Ra's said six years ago, that Sportsmaster might be my father, but you don't know that."_

Tigress looks down to the floor which then she starts to walk away. _"Okay, I'll let you come see her someday. Just don't do that ever; you're supposed to be Sportsmater's daughter and an Enforcer. So act like one" _Cheshire tells Tigress as she leaves.

Angela heads to locker room after a defeat from Cheshire. As she opens her locker; _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I hoping you would've won your match against her" _Jinx approaches Angela. _"Guess I have a lot to learn" _said Angela who sounds defeated. _"Give it time; you'll get the hang of it. Just remember two things Angela. One; don't disappoint Alexander Luthor, and two; do not and I repeat do not disappoint Brother Blood."_

"_You don't want to disappoint them do you" _Jinx asks Angela. _"Oh no of course not" _Angela responds.

Two hours has passed since the "battle arena" session end. Angela walks down the hall when she is met by Tigress and Icicle. _"So, you're Angela Hawkins" _Icicle asks. _"Wow, you're kind of cute." _Tigress becomes angry with Icicle's comment about Angela, elbows him on the stomach. _"Ow, babe I didn't mean that." "I better not hear that again, or I'm going to kick your icy ass" _Tigress glares at Icicle in anger. _"Are you guys a couple" _Angela asks both Tigress and Icicle. _"You tell us" _Tigress shows the ring she's wearing. _"Oh wow; you guys are engaged."_

"_Looks like we have a captain obvious" _said Icicle. Both Tigress and Icicle leave as Angela heads to the restroom. Angela is near the sink as she washes her hands. Angel enters the bathroom as Angela looks at the mirror to see her. _"You startled me." "Oh I'm sorry were you doing something" _Angel asks. _"No, no, I was just washing my hands." _Angela responds. _"Oh good because Brother Blood wants to see you" _Angel tells her.

"_Is it something I did" _she asks Angel. _"Nope, he wants to help you fulfill your destiny, get in control of your power, and wants to know of your true desire." _Angela leaves the restroom to go see Brother Blood. As she leaves; _"Angela" _Angel says to her. _"That was impressive what you did, talking smack to Cheshire, catch her off guard." _Angela leaves as she gives a small smile.

Angela enters a room where it shows a chair. _**"Take a seat" **_Brother Blood tells her through speakers. Angela obeys as she sits on the chair.

"_**So Angela, tell me about your life."**_

"_I, I, I don't much about my life. The only thing I remember was being in a facility a long time ago. I don't know much about the place, but only thing I can say is that I was there since I was fifteen years old. They were men dressed in white; injected me with some kind of liquid. I don't know what is was but it made feel funny. Two months later; I found myself communicating with creatures without moving my mouth. I can even able to move objects with my mind, but I could only lift I certain amount of weight."_

"_**How did you end up outside" **_Brother Blood asks.

"_There was an incident, three intruders entered the facility. A man dressed in blue with a gold helmet lead some security guards to stop them. While they were trying to stop the intruders; I manage to find an exit. No one saw me leave and no found me. I spent six months wondering the streets. A street gang approached me, asking me if I was lost, then one of them was touching me, smelling my hair, and even was grabbing me."_

"_**What did you do?"**_

"_I lifted one of those large trash bins with my mind and threw at them. They manage to avoid it but some of them were hit. I approached the two that were hurt, looking at them as my eyes turn blue. I grabbed one of them by the head. And the next I know; I felt like I was in his mind. I let him go, but after I did; he was shivering, curled up like cat. I did it again to the other that was hurt, and again with the same results."_

"_**Then the Justice League shows up" **_said Brother Blood.

"_Yes, six of them showed up. One was dressed in red a lightning bolt on his chest. The other was dressed in all black; his mask had pointy ears like bat. The other one had the letter "S" on his chest. The other was completely green, it didn't look human, but the five were. The other was a woman with wings attached to her back, while the other woman was wearing a costume that look like the American flag. The last person was green and black wearing a ring on his finger."_

"_**Do you remember what happened?"**_

"_One of them tries to approach me, kind of what the street gang was doing to me. I saw some trash cans, with my mind I threw at them, but green individual stop them. I think it same power as mine. The woman with the American flag costume grabs my shoulder so my eyes turn blue. She felt me entering her mind. But I couldn't enter deep enough as the green on prevented that as its eyes turn green. That is when everything went black after that."_

"_**That's all you remember" **_Brother Blood asks.

"_That's all I remember until the green one knocked me out. I felt it entering my mind and whatever it did I was out cold. Then all of a sudden; I woke up was in some kind of metal chamber. I look to see three individuals. One was a woman with red hair. The other was wearing black and yellow machine suit. And the other was wearing a suit with a cat on his shoulder."_

"_**You were placed in special chamber that was created by Wayne Industries. You were then sent to Belle Reve. You have been there for six years until a team known as the Enforcers rescued you."**_

"_I know Alexander told that the Enforcers are a group that opposes the Justice League or anyone affiliated with League. But I consider them heroes for rescuing me, waking me up from my slumber. I am forever indebted to Alexander. I want to be in control of my powers._

"_**That can be arranged, as long as you are willing to impress Alexander, as long as you impress the Enforcers."**_

"_Yes headmaster, I will do whatever it takes. Just as long as I get revenge on the Justice League and for any who is associated with the League" _Angela tells Brother Blood.

"_**Excellent. As long as you keep this up with your studies and combat training; then we will not have any problems. You can leave now."**_

Angela gets up, leaving the room.

* * *

Easter Island October 1, 2017 5:00 p.m.

"_How's Angela doing" _Alexander asks Brother Blood who appears on the monitor. _**"She's doing great. Angela speaks highly of you and the Enforcers" **_Brother Blood responds. _**"She says she is indebted to you and that she considers the Enforcers the true heroes, even though you're the enemy of the Justice League and their sidekicks."**_

"_You know something; I consider that a compliment" _said Alexander. _"Inform Angela that I would like to see her. If she wants to be an Enforcer; Angela must a do mission to gain membership."_

"_**I will let her know" **_Brother Blood tells Alexander who shuts off the connection from his end. _"What kind of mission you're going to have her do" _Rose asks. _"The kind that would involved of her using telepathy" _Alexander responds. Turk enters the mission room where Alexander and Rose are in. _"Alexander; I've been meaning to talk to you" _said Turk. _"Do you remember that thing you asked to do? Where you told me to go to Gotham after the sudden aftershock?"_

"_Oh right I forgot about. What happen" _Alexander asks Turk.

"_I went there to see if I can find her, but there was a situation" _Turk responds _"it's kind of a good news and bad news." "What is it" _Alexander asks.

"_The good news is that the girl was still in Gotham" _Turk responds _"the bad news the scent went cold. But I did found something interesting."_

"_Wait scent" _said Rose. _"He can do that?"_

"_I'll fill you in" _Alexander tells Rose. _What did you found?"_

"_The girl's scent was there but also the scent of a mercenary" _Turk tells Alexander.

Rose's expression on her face turns to anger after what Turk said. _"Dad" _she whispers in anger.

* * *

**You guys think the title of the chapter is too much? Just to let you know; I was doing double duty with two stories. One is "We Are the Enforcers" and the is a Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover. I stopped doing that one because I lost interest in it. I will however do another Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover but now right now.**

**Another reminder; I based Angela Hawkins' appearance similar to Kat from DMC: Devil May Cry except her hair is a little longer. Thank you. Next chapter will feature Angela's first mission. It's kind of a two part thing.**


	9. The Awakening Part 1 - Fears

Watchtower September 4, 2017 10:00 p.m.

"_Good; everyone is here" _said Batman who is with the other founding members of the Justice League. All members of the team are here as well after Batman told Aqualad to summon them. The Dark Knight heads to the computers, typing the name Angela Hawkins as her pictures appears on the screen along with her files.

"_Angela Hawkins was under the care of Cadmus for eight years. She lost her parents when she was five years old. Alone and scared, Angela had no family to go to. She was sent to foster care and was only there for a year when someone decided to adopt her. Not knowing that the person was an employee working for Cadmus._"

"_From there; Angela remained at Cadmus for ten years. Cadmus trained her, injected her with the same DNA that created the._"

"_Wait is she a clone" _Superboy; whose leg is bandaged up after being stabbed by Rag Doll asks Batman.

"_No, not a clone; the reason for the injection was give her the ability of telepathy. It also had given her telekinesis but Cadmus wanted to focus on her telepathy instead._ _But little did Cadmus know she had a bad childhood experience. The lost of parents and being alone for year. Angela was tested on her telepathy but didn't know what she possessed. Cadmus tested her telepathy on one of the workers but when she did; the worker was completely curled up, crying, and shivering in constant fear."_

"_One question; how did she got out" _Nightwing asks.

"_It was the day you, Aqualad, and Kid Flash at the time went to Cadmus. Apparently the girl that was in there took this chance to escape. When Cadmus was destroyed; Angela was long gone."_

"_Whoa, wait how come you didn't tell us about her" _said Flash. _"We could've found her."_

"_It wasn't your place Wally, neither were Dick and Kaldur'ahm. This was Justice League business" _Batman responds.

"_Besides, at the time I didn't think you were ready to deal with someone like Angela" _Superman adds.

"_You know when we were at Cadmus six years ago; I did saw someone the in background running and look like that person was headed for elevator" _Aqualad tells Nightwing and Flash.

"_So, she was there the whole time? How come she didn't confront us?"_

"_Angela hasn't been in the outside world since she was sent to Cadmus" _Wonder Woman explains this to Flash.

"_Not to mention she wouldn't know how to react if she saw us" _Nightwing adds.

"_She was wandering the streets for months. It was until we found members of a street gang shivering, kept on saying to themselves "make it stop", even one them saying "no go away."_

"_Is that why you didn't us" _Miss Martian asks.

"_If we sent the team to find Angela; she would've found a way to enter your mind" _Superman responds. _"Even you M'gann; she can find a way to enter your mind" _J'onn tells M'gann. _"Is that why she was placed in the chamber" _Nightwing asks Batman.

"_She was too dangerous; we couldn't let Cadmus keep her there, so yes. Thanks to Wayne Enterprise on creating the chamber to keep Angela from ever leaving. She would be alive but in permanent sleep from where she never wakes up."_

"_Until now" _said Batgirl.

"_Alexander Luthor must've found out about Angela, and decide to obtain her" _said Superman. _"He must've known for years." "The recent attacks at S.T.A.R. Labs that is why the Enforcers raided them" _Flash tells the other founding League members. _"For certain parts" _Batman responds. _"Tigress and Icicle must've allowed themselves to be captured so they infiltrate Belle Reve" _said Nightwing.

"_Didn't me and M'gann go undercover at Belle Reve years ago to prevent a prison riot" _Superboy asks. _"But this time they both used the riot that someone in Belle Reve was planning to get Angela out" _Aqualad responds. _"And now the Enforcers has Angela" _Batman adds. _"We don't even know where the new Enforcer headquarters is" _said Nightwing.

"_It looks like the Enforcers are a threat now. Since they have Angela" _said Superboy. _"I thought the Light and the Reach were difficult, but now Alexander and the Enforcers" _Robin adds. _"The Enforcers truly holds all the cards" _said Aqualad.

* * *

Gotham City October 23, 2017 8:00 p.m.

A green truck pulls up to the back entrance of a warehouse. The backdoor of the truck opens in which two henchmen along with The Riddler exits the truck. The other henchman exits the passenger seat of the truck while the driver stays behind. The group approaches the warehouse but they notice the door is open. The Riddler and his henchmen enter inside. The warehouse is completely ransacked. As they approach closer; The Riddler's henchmen sees one of the security guards is curled up. His body shakes, while he cries at the same time.

"_What did this to him" _one of Riddler's henchmen asks.

"_That would be me" _said woman in the shadows who uses telekinesis to lift the crates hitting the henchmen. The three henchmen are down as The Riddler is left standing. _"Who, who are you" _he asks. _"So curious aren't you" _she responds. _"Very well, since you ask" _she jumps down approaching The Riddler. _"I am Angela." _She's wearing light green shorts, a black tank top, light green hoodie, and black combat boots.

"_Did, did you do all this" _The Riddler asks Angela. _"I thought Batman's criminals are sadistic, and show no remorse. But you; you're completely pathetic" _Angela responds. _"I'm not pathetic" _The Riddler gets angry with Angela. _"Maybe you're not, I mean from what I heard you're obsessed with riddles and puzzle" _as Angela gets closer The Riddler. _"And, that you like creating riddles and puzzles for anyone to solve them."_

"_Let me asks you question. Can you solve a riddle for me" _Angela places her hand on The Riddler's cheek. He doesn't respond but he does nod in agreement.

"_I am unpleasant that causes emotion. I am fear, horror, more despair with great sadness. I am danger that occurs while sleeping; I give stress in which I cannot go back to. What am I" _Angela gets closer to Riddler's face.

"_I, I, I, I, I, am a nightmare" _as The Riddler manages to answer the riddle. Angela gives him a sadistic smile as her eyes turn blue.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _was the scream of The Riddler.

Bat Cave October 23, 2017 8:49 p.m.

"_Master Bruce; there something you need to see on the news" _said Alfred who comes downstairs to the cave. Bruce heads to the computer to turn on the news.

"_**This is Vicki Vale reporting live at Warehouse 22, where the police have apprehended Edward Nygma; who goes by The Riddler along with his henchmen. However; when they found The Riddler, he was in a fetal position along with two security guards. As all three were shaking saying "please make it go away".**_

"_My word" _is what Alfred said.

"_**The three will be sent to the Gotham Hospital to be evaluated on their condition**__. __**This is Vicki Vale from GBS News."**_

Batman shuts off computer in disbelief. _"You don't supposedly think the Scarecrow has something to do with this" _Alfred asks Bruce. _"Could be" _Bruce responds. The signal on the computer gets an incoming call. He approaches the computer which shows Nightwing's name on screen. _**"Bruce; did you see it" **_Nightwing asks. _**"You don't think it's her is it?"**_

"_I don't know if it is Angela" _Bruce responds. _"It would take a long time to revive her." __**"You think Klarion could've revived Angela" **_Nightwing asks. _"Klarion was imprisoned at the Tower of Fate for over a year. He got in contact with the Enforcers to free him" _Bruce puts on his mask tells Nightwing. _"After his contact; Alexander, Harm, Jinx, and Hazard along with Klarion's assistance entered the tower. They obtained the orb which held the Lord of Chaos as a prisoner."_

"_**And, since Alexander freed him; Klarion used his magic wake Angela from her slumber" **_Nightwing adds. _"Come to the cave. We got to find out what's going on" _Batman tells Nightwing.

Thorne Industries October 23, 2017 9:00 p.m.

"_What a fool" _Rupert Thorne just finished watching the news on what happen to The Riddler. He takes a sip of whiskey, laughing at the villain's misfortune. _"I didn't think the Scarecrow had it in him." _Rupert takes another sip when; he hears a scream. _"What was that" _he coughs a little because of the sudden scream. Rupert exits his room and heads down the hall. He notices one of the rooms is open. Rupert takes out his gun, going inside the room.

As he enters; Rupert sees one of his associates curled up shedding tears. _"What did this?"_ Rupert checks his associate when he hears a noise. He turns around to see a shadow figure standing at the doorway. _"Scarecrow; how did you get in here" _the crime boss asks by drawing his gun at the shadow figure. _"I am not Scarecrow you bloody wanker" _the shadow figure approaches Rupert. _"You're not Scarecrow; who the hell are you" _he asks.

"_Angela Hawkins" _she tells Rupert. _"What the hell did you do to my associate" _still drawing his gun at Angela. _"Would you like to find out" _Angela asks as she approaches closer to the crime boss. He stills draws his gun at her threatening to shoot Angela. _"Alright, I'm going to be a nice guy and I'm going to give you two choices. You can leave right now and I'll pretend you never came here. Or, I'll blow your god damn brains out all over this room."_

"_You're intimidating me" _Angela asks then extends her hand out and does telekinesis to remove the gun from Rupert's hand. _"The only one who does the intimidating is me." _The crime boss glares in anger clenching his hand to make a fist. _"Intimidate this" _Rupert tries to punch Angela but she avoids it. He tries again but this time she blocks it, delivering a punch of her own to Rupert's face. He staggers a little, rubbing his face as Rupert grabs a lamp.

He tries now to strike Angela with the lamp but she avoids, grabbing Rupert by the arm, slamming him head first to the wall. She approaches Rupert who had fall to the floor. _"Rupert Thorne; the crime boss of Gotham who likes to pay criminals money just to get rid of Batman" _Angela places her knee on Rupert's back. She grabs him by the head as Angela gets closer to him. _"So, you would to know what happen to your associate. Very well; I'll show you" _Angela's eyes turn blue as Rupert tries to fight her off. _"No, no, noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" _Rupert Thorne screams.

Outside of Gotham City; Batman along with Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing are on top of building that is five blocks away from Thorne Industries. The trio notices that there is an ambulance parked near the building. Batgirl takes out the binoculars to see the paramedics exiting the building with Rupert Thorne on the stretcher. _"You guys better take a look at this" _Batgirl tells the trio. _"Its same thing that happen to The Riddler" _as Nightwing looks on through binoculars.

"_Angela" _said Batman. _"Its look like she targeting known criminals" _Robin tells the Dark Knight. _"We have to stop Angela before she strikes again" _Nightwing tells Batman. _"We'll split up and cover more ground" _Batman tells the team. _"Nightwing; head north, Batgirl; west, Robin; south, and I'll take east. Radio one another when you spot Angela, and be careful. If Angela gets a hold of you; you'll end up like Riddler and Thorne."_

The trio split up as they take different routes to search for Angela. Unaware by this Angel was watching them at a nearby clock tower. _"Harley; looks like The Bat Clan are on the hunt for Angela" _Angel contacts her through the earpiece.

Gotham Plaza October 23, 2017 9:20 p.m.

"_Hey Alex; Angel just to told me that Batman and his family are on the trail for Angela just like I told you" _Harley tells Alexander on her iPhone. _**"You were right Harley to have Angela attack Gotham. This caught the attention of Batman along with Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing to find her" **_Alexander says over the phone. _"Also Angel told me that group had split up to cover more ground" _said Harley. _**"You don't say. Well then; have the other Enforcers trail Batman" **_Alexander tells Harley as he shuts off the phone.

"_Right-e-o Alexander" _said Harley. _"Hey Angel; have you and the other Enforcers follow tall dark and pointy" _Harley tell Angel over the earpiece.

* * *

Batman continues to travel east of Gotham. He travels from rooftop to rooftop via batrope. On the last jump; he stops. Batman looks at Gotham Museum and notices someone is on the roof. He lands on the roof the museum; only see an old acquaintance of his; Catwoman. _"I was hoping you go one day without stealing."_

Catwoman turns her head to see Batman have appeared. _"You know when I see something I like; I have to take it for myself." "You need to go home" _Batman tells Catwoman with a strict look. _"Why should I" _Catwoman approaches closer the Dark Knight. _"Someone has been attacking known criminals, leaving them in a serious condition" _Batman responds.

"_I saw on the news on happen to The Riddler. Do you know who did it" _she asks. _"No, I don't" _he still gives her a strict look. _"No, you don't or no you're not telling me" _as Catwoman attempts to him a kiss, but Batman lightly pushes her away. _"I mean it go home. I don't want to tell you again" _he leaves, as Catwoman crosses her arms over her chest. _"Way to end my night" _Catwoman is about to leave when she sees a jade statute of tiger. She sees it through the skylight window. _"Sorry Batman, but I'm not leaving here empty-handed."_

"_Didn't Batman said to go home" _a feminine is said. _"Look Batgirl" _Catwoman rolls her eyes, turns around only to see Hazard. _"Sorry I thought you were Batgirl. I never seen you around here before, who are you?"_ _"I'm just an ordinary person doing some late night sightseeing, and the name is Hazard" _she tells Catwoman. _"Hmm; I love those boots" _as Catwoman looks up and down at Hazard. _"Thank you and I know you'll love this" _Hazard throws a pair of mystic dice. Catwoman froze a little by the dice landing near her feet. She looks down to see a double five. _"I don't get" _Catwoman is quickly met with a running straight kick by Hazard.

That sends her flying to the edge of the roof. Catwoman gets up, rubbing her head. _"Not bad but now it's my turn" _Catwoman takes out her whip, striking Hazard as it wraps around her hand. _"Honey, I'm going to let you leave so I won't hurt you." "An Enforcer never leaves" _Hazard shouts at Catwoman. Her response catches Catwoman off guard _"did you say an Enforcer?" "That's exactly what she said" _Tigress appears behind Catwoman, putting the crossbow to her head. _"Okay, no need to shoot" _Catwoman puts her hands up. _"So you're the Enforcers I've heard so much about." "You've heard of us" _Tigress asks Catwoman. _"Pretty much" _she responds. _"You know I could be a perfect member for the Enforcers. How about you lower your crossbow and I'll join your group."_

"_That was really nice of you on wanting to join the Enforcers, but we have no interest of you" _said Hazard. _"However, Batman does, so you're going to help us" _Tigress adds. _"If you think I'm going to help you"_ Catwoman quickly grabs Tigress' crossbow, elbowing her in the face then throws Tigress over her head _"think again." _Catwoman grabs her whip while Tigress quickly regroups with Hazard. _"I would love to stay and play with you guys but like Batman said I ought to be going home." _A large shadow figure appears behind Catwoman as she notices it. She turns around to see Mammoth. _"Who's the doggy?" _

Catwoman tries to defend herself as she is surrounded by three Enforcers. Suddenly; a shadow figure appears where Catwoman is standing. She looks up only to meet a diving kick by Angel which knocks out Catwoman. Mammoth, Hazard, Tigress, and Angel surround the unconscious female villain. Tigress picks up Catwoman's whip when she notices a tracking device at the bottom of the whip. _"Batman was keeping tabs on this kitty." _Tigress shows the other Enforcers the tracking device.

Batman jumps down where the Batmobile is parked. _**"Bruce" **_Batgirl contacts Batman from the vehicle. Batman enters the Batmobile to responds. _"Barbara; did you found Angela?" __**"No, she struck again. Firefly was the victim" **_Batgirl tells the Dark Knight. _"First Riddler, then Rupert Thorne, and now Firefly" _said. _**"And how did she know where Thorne Industries is" **_Batgirl asks. _"The Enforcers" _Batman responds. _"Tell Tim and Dick about this and regroup at the clock tower. I'll meet you there." _Batman looks at the screen to see where Catwoman is located.

Gotham Theater October 23, 2017 10:30 p.m.

The Batmobile arrives at an abandoned movie theater that has been closed for years. Batman exits the mobile as he goes inside. Inside; he passes by one of the rooms that show movies. Batman looks through the door window to see Catwoman sitting on a chair gagged and tied up. He presses a button on the middle of his utility belt which then he goes into the room. Batman heads to where Catwoman is tied up.

"_What happened" _Batman removes the tape from Catwoman's mouth. _"It's a trap" _she tells him. Batman turns around to see Mammoth emerge from the shadow, tackling him to the floor. The mutated human punches Batman but he avoids the blow. He knees Mammoth on the stomach in which Batman quickly flips back up. Hazard attacks Batman from behind but he blocks her attack. She tries again but he again blocks them all. Batman throws Hazard against the wall subduing her. _"Where's Angela?"_

"_Batman" _said Tigress who's near Catwoman with sword in hand. _"Any sudden move or you're going to find out that it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat" _as the tiger-like ninja place the sword near her throat. With no choice; Batman lets go of Hazard. _"Now take off the belt" _Tigress threatens Batman. He takes off the utility belt as Batman puts his hands up. _"Wise choice" _Hazard tells Batman. _"Have a seat." _Batman sits down on the chair behind Catwoman while Tigress ties him up.

Someone at the back row starts to clap. _"Yay, encore, encore, what a performance" _Harley skips down to the stage. _"Harley; it figures you're behind Angela attacking Gotham" _Batman glares at Harley while skipping and humming. She then proceeds to sit on Batman's lap "g_uilty as charge Batsy." "Why are you doing this" _Batman asks. _"You it's been almost six years since Angela has seen the outside world" _Hazard responds. _"You have no idea what you have done. The reason why she was in that capsule was to keep Angela from using her telepathy. She couldn't control her powers."_

"_We know that" _said Tigress. _"We're well aware about Angela's telepathy and how she can't control. That is why she's been getting the help to control her powers." "To use them for your own gain" _Batman says it in an anger tone. _"That's your opinion Batty" _Harley pokes his nose. _"Just sit here and relax the both of you" _Hazard tells both Batman and Catwoman. _"Once Angela is done with her last victim; we're going to have her come to the theater and see what makes you tick. And maybe we'll see what makes the kitty tick as well."_

The Enforcers leave the stage and exit the room while leaving Batman and Catwoman tied up. _"Friends of yours" _Catwoman asks. _"Something like that" _he responds. _"So, who's Angela?" "That's none of your concern" _Batman tells her. _"You might as well just tell me"_ as Catwoman looks around. _"We won't be going anywhere for awhile." "Don't count it" _Batman says with a smirk.

* * *

Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl have regrouped at the clock tower, but they notice the absence of Batman. _"What's taking Bruce so long" _Tim asks. _"He told us to meet him here"_ Batgirl responds. _"This is not like him" _said a concern Nightwing. _"Hey guys; I'm getting signal on my computer" _Robin shows Nightwing and Batgirl his arm computer. Nightwing and Batgirl both check their arm computers as it also shows a signal. _"It's coming Batman's utility belt" _Nightwing tells Robin and Batgirl. _"He might be in trouble" _said Robin. _"What about Angela? She might strike again" _Batgirl asks. _"Tim; Barb; go rescue Bruce. I'll find her" _Nightwing tells them both. _"Dick; are you sure" _Batgirl shows concern. _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

Batgirl and Robin leave the tower heading east to rescue Batman. Nightwing is about to head to the opposite direction when he feels a sudden sting in his head. He tries to recover as the pain goes away. Nightwing tries to leave again but the stinging pain in his head becomes stronger. Nightwing falls to his knees with both hands on his head. _**"What's the matter? Having a headache" **_a female voice asks Nightwing telepathically follow laughter.

Nightwing doesn't respond as he tries to get up with one hand on his head. _**"Aw you poor thing" **_the mysterious female says to Nightwing. _"Who the hell are you" _as Nightwing shouts asking the female. _"Get out of my head." __**"If that's what you want then so be it" **_she obeys cutting off the link. The pain in Nightwing's head disappears. He sees a woman wearing a green sweater approaching to him. _"Angela Hawkins."_

"_So, you heard of me" _Angela asks. _"Batman told me and team about you" _Nightwing. _"Oh did Batman told you about the Justice League placing in a capsule, forcing to rot in Belle Reve for the rest of my life" _Angela glare in anger toward Nightwing. _"You couldn't control your telepathy. You hurt several gang members mentally. Luckily Martian Manhunter saved them" _Nightwing tells Angela. _"Those creeps were attacking me. What am I suppose to do" _Angela still showing him anger.

"_You were sent to Cadmus to become a weapon. They injected you with the same DNA that created the genomorphs which gave you the power of telepathy" _said Nightwing. _"I really don't give a damn about the past anymore" _Angela turns away crossing her arm around her chest. _"Because thanks to the Enforcers; I can focus on a better future." "Angela I'm sorry to tell you this but you're back to Belle Reve" _he tells her. Angela just laughs as her eyes turn blue, looking at Nightwing. He feels the pain of Angela entering his mind. _**"Showing restraint huh? Do as you like. You can't stop me" **_Angela boosts the telepathy which causes Nightwing to fall to his knees. Nightwing places his hands on his head, but the pain is too strong for Angela. _**"I'll tell you what, you let me enter your mind with no problem and I'll stop. Continue to show restraint, I'll enter your mind by force. And believe me If I do; you'll end up like The Riddler, Rupert Thorne, and that little fire bug."**_

"_**I'm waiting for your answer" **_Angela is demand an answer from Nightwing but he doesn't say anything. _**"Still putting up a fight I see. You leave me no choice" **_Angela's eyes are still blue as grabs Nightwing's head, but he throws a couple of smoke pellets. As the smoke surrounds the roof; Nightwing uses his grappling gun lauching himself out of Angela's range of telepathy. She wipes away the smoke only to Nightwing is gone. _"I really got to him" _said Angela, laughing as she walks away.

* * *

Blüdhaven October 23, 2017 11:45 p.m.

Nightwing enters his apartment, wiping off the cold sweat, breathing heavily. He sits down on the chair as Nightwing takes off the domino mask. Someone knocks on his door but he doesn't get to answer it or let alone say anything. The person knocks on the door again as Dick gets angry. _"Go away" _he shouts. _"Dick is me" _said Barbara the one that was knocking on the door. Dick gets up, opening the door to let Barbara in. _"Dick; what happen? You left without-what, what happen to you? You're sweating and breathing hard" _Barbara places her hand on Dick's shoulder.

"_Its, its, its" _Dick tries to respond but can't get a word in. _"It was Angela wasn't it?" _He looks down as Barbara guessed right. _"Oh Dick" _she hugs him. _"She got into my mind" _Dick finally says it. _"I guess I knew how Kaldur felt when M'gann brain blasted him out of anger. I couldn't do anything. The only thing I did was escape. I can't believe I let her get away."_

"_Bruce mentioned Harley told him that Angela was going to do one more attack" _said Barbara. _"I didn't think the attack going to be you." "I don't know I could sleep tonight" _Dick sits back down, with his hand on his head. _"If you want I could stay over so you won't have to be alone" _Barbara suggests. He looks up giving her a small smile. _"Thanks."_

Roanoke Island October 24, 2017 1:00 a.m.

"_How did Angela do" _Alexander asks Harley over phone. _**"Everything went peachy. She got The Riddler, Rupert Thorne, and Firefly" **_Harley responds. _**"She even did a number on Nightwing." **__"You're kidding. Angela got into Nightwing's mind" _Alexander asks. _**"She almost did, but bird boy got away. Angela scared the shit out him." **__"Let Angela know to come to Roanoke Island at 7:00 at night. It's time to start phase two. This time; it members of the team" _Alexander tells Harley who hangs up the phone.

He approaches the center of the crossroad to see Klarion and Teekl. _"This brings me back" _said the Witch Boy. His familiar lets out a meow in which it's how it communicates. _"I know, I remember, but those guys were pathetic. I should've been an Enforcer a long time ago."_

"_I see you have everything under control" _Alexander says to Klarion. _"With this magical barrier and the blue gem; Angela's telepathy can travel at great distance. The brats won't be able to sleep well" _said Klarion.

Alexander looks at the barrier along with Klarion. _"They have witness the fear, and now it's time to witness the nightmare."_

To be continued.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is Part 2 of the Two Part Chapter "The Awakening".**


	10. The Awakening Part 2 - Nightmares

_Recognize Aqualad B02;_

_Aqualad enters the Watchtower via Zeta-Tube. He approaches the mission only to see members of the team and the Justice League killed. "What happened?" He sees Aquaman who is barely alive. "My King; what happened? Who did this?" Aquaman looks at him as blood covers his eyes. Aqualad wipes the blood of his face "please focus my King; what did this?"_

"_It was the __K K Kro-lote" Aqualad could not respond as he lost too much blood. "My King" Aqualad tries to talk Aquaman but it's too late. He dies before he can say anything. Aqualad gets up in shock to witness Aquaman died in his arms. The scream is heard coming from the background as he recognizes the voice. "L'gann."_

_Lagoon Boy enters the mission room, limping as he covers right side of his stomach with one hand as blood drips from it. "L'gann" Aqualad shouts. He turns around to Kaldur only to get blasted by an incoming laser. Kaldur tries to go to L'gann's aid when several shadowed figures approach the room. Aqualad becomes shook as an army of Kroloteans enter the room. Some of them are in the Mechs._

_Aqualad creates two water-base swords hoping to attack but L'gann staggers to get up "Kaldur don't fight them get out while you can." That was the last thing Lagoon Boy says as another laser hits the Atlantean on the chest killing him. With no choice Aqualad heads to the Zeta-Tube teleporting out of here. The only thing he hears as he enters is his name being called._

"_Kaldur'ahm, Kaldur'ahm" _Aquaman tries to wake him up but can't as Kaldur is sweating heavily and moaning in fear. _"He's been like this for hours" _said a worried Lagoon Boy. Batman enters the medical room. _"Anything" _Batman asks J'onn. _"It's too strong, someone is blocking my telepathy" _he responds. _"We need Miss Martian for this" _Batman tells Martian Manhunter.

_Recognize Miss Martian B05, Superman 01_

Miss Martian and Superman enter the medical room with the Man of Steel carrying Beast Boy who's suffering the symptoms as Aqualad. _"This is not good" _Aquaman tells Batman. _"I found him like this in our home in Chicago" _M'gann tells Batman. _"He kept on saying "mom I'm sorry"._

Superman places Beast Boy the bed while showing concern for her blood brother. _"Did this happen while Garfield was sleeping" _Aquaman asks. _"Yeah, I tried waking him up but he wouldn't" _M'gann responds. _"The same thing that happened to Kaldur'ahm" _he checks on Aqualad. _"Could the other members of the team are like this too" _Aquaman asks. Batman and Superman look at each other _"I better go to Smallville" _said Superman. _"M'gann; get in contact with the others. I better go find if Barbara, Tim, and Dick are not in the same condition as Kaldur and Garfield" _Batman tells Miss Martian who exits the room with Superman.

* * *

Smallville October 24, 2017 8:00 a.m.

Superman arrives at his parent's house. _"Mom, dad" _Superman opens the door. _"Clark; thank god you're here" _said a worried Martha. _"What happened? Is it Connor" _Clark asks his mother. _"I'm afraid so son" _said Jonathan. Clark heads to the bedroom to see Conner struggling in his sleep. _"I was afraid this" _Clark checks on Connor. _"It's happen to Aqualad and Beast Boy." _Martha covers her mouth of still being worried while Jonathan holds her shoulders tight.

Clark takes Connor exiting the bedroom. _"I'm going to take him to the Watchtower" _he tells both his parents as Clark leaves the house. _**"Clark" **_Batman contacts him through the earpiece. _**"How's Superboy?"**_ _"Not good" _he responds. _"He has the same sym__ptoms." __"__**I just spoke with Miss Martian. She told me Lagoon Boy, Static, Guardian, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl are fine. So are Tim and Barbara, but Dick hasn't slept since last night**__"_ Batman tells Superman. _**"She hasn't been able to contact Blue Beetle yet. He's not answering." **_

"_I'll be at the Watchtower shortly" _said Superman.

_Jamie is sleeping when his cell phone rings. He wakes up to answer it "hello, hello." No one answers so Jamie hangs up the phone. He tries to back to sleep when the phone rings again. "Bart; if this is you hermano it's too early for pranks." The only thing Jamie hears is someone laughing which then Jamie hangs up the phone. He shrug his shoulders going back sleep when he hears a scream following loud thud which sounded like someone landed hard on the floor._

_Jamie heads downstairs to see his best friend Tye on the floor with a poodle of blood. "Tye; what happened? Are you alright" Jamie checks Tye who's not responding. He turns his body over to see Tye's neck has been slit. "What did this" Jamie says in anger. "It was what meat, it was who" as Black Beetle appears from the shadow following an evil laugh._

_Jamie shows expression of horror, seeing Black Beetle has return. "How, how did you escape" still in shock Jamie asks. "You honestly think the Green Lantern Corp would stop me? Think again meat" Black Beetle responds. "You're going to regret coming back here" Jamie shouts at him but notices something wrong as he doesn't turn into Blue Beetle._

"_What gives" Jamie takes off his shirt looking at his scarab. __**"You are not worthy of being Blue Beetle, Jamie Reyes." **__"What, what are you talking about?" __**"You are weak, pathetic, a sorry excuse of a hero." **__"What's going on with you?" __**"I refuse to be a part of you Jamie Reyes. Black Beatle; get rid of him. I want you be in possession of this scarab." **__Black Beetle smiles as he laughs "sure thing." He transforms his right arm into a sonic cannon blasting as Jamie scream._

Jamie is in the medical room at the Watchtower alongside Conner, Kaldur'ahm, Garfield, and Bart struggle trying to wake up. _"What's happening to them" _Guardian asks. _"It looks like they're having a nightmare or something" _Bumblebee responds. _"Shouldn't they be waking up if that's the case" _Static asks. _"Something's wrong" _Batman responds with a suspicious look.

"_Wait a minute; wouldn't Jamie's scarab wake him if something's wrong" _Robin asks. _"It's suppose—to" _Nightwing struggles to stay awake. Batgirl tries to help him _"Barb; I'm fine" _he says. _"If the scarab can wake Jamie up; how come it can't" _Robin asks Nightwing. _"Fate knows why" _Dr. Fate enters the medical room. _"It is the work of dark magic." "Of course" _Nightwing still struggles. _"The scarab is weak against—magic." "Dick; try to stay awake" _Batgirl tells him. _"I know or I'll end like the others."_

"_So, if magic is involved; who's behind all this" _Guardian asks. _"We'll find out once Dr. Fate finds the source of where it's coming from" _Batman responds. _"We're going to split up in teams and search the world to find the source." "Miss Martian; you're going have to go in mind of Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle" _he tells M'gann.

"_Why me" _she asks. _"__Because you have the strongest telepathic mind, stronger than your uncle's" _Batman responds. _"Like the simulation we went through years ago" _said Flash. _"He's right M'gann. You're going to have to do it or we lose them" _J'onn tells her. _"While this is going on; the rest of you will locate who's responsible. Dr Fate will help you and will let you know where the cause is coming from" _Batman tells the team.

The team including some members of the Justice League leaves the medical room while Miss Martian stays behind. She approaches Aqualad as her eyes turn green.

_Miss Martian is in the mind of Aqualad which takes her to Atlantis. "Kaldur; where are you?" She enters inside of the city to see several __Kroloteans patrolling. "The Kroloteans; is this is what Kaldur been dreaming about? Or is someone creating this?" Miss Martian tries to avoid be spotted by the small aliens._

_Miss Martian enters a palace where she sees Aqualad who barricaded the door. "Kaldur" Miss Martian whispers as she approaches to him. "M'gann; what are you doing here? Is this a dream" he asks. "No dream Kaldur, you're having a nightmare but it's effecting you in the real world" M'gann responds. "How bad is it?" "You haven't been able to wake up." The Kroloteans on the outside are trying to open the barricaded door by force. Aqualad creates a water-based axe. "Kaldur wait" Miss Martian stops him. "There must be reason why the Kroloteans are after you." Aqulad obeys lowering his weapon as the Kroloteans destroys the door. The aliens get closer attempting to kill Aqualad. "Wait" he tells the Kroloteans as Aqualad closes his eyes. "I know what this is about. It's about what happen a year ago back at Malina Island. It was not my intention to kill you. It was Black Beetle that planted the bomb, destroying you and the island with it. I was only doing to work undercover to expose the Light. I live with the burden of what I did. The only thing I can say is I'm sorry for doing this."_

_Aqualad doesn't hear anything of their response. He opens his eyes to see no one is there just Miss Martian. "You did it." "Ever since what happened at Malina Island; I've been living with the guilt of what I did. Is it over?" "Not yet" Miss Martian responds. "We still got to rescue others." Miss Martian uses her telepathy to create a portal as she and Aqualad goes through it._

Star City October 24, 2017 7:00 p.m.

"_I don't think is here" _Speedy tells Green Arrow and Arrowette. _"Batman told everyone to check until Dr. Fate can find the source of the magic" _Green Arrow tells Speedy.

Arrowette looks around the city through the binoculars when she sees a familiar vehicle parked near S.T.A.R. Labs. _"You got to be kidding." "What is it Cissie" _Speedy asks. _"There's a vehicle parked near S.T.A.R. Labs" _Arrowette responds. _"And you're not going to believe this."_

The other two archers observe the building to see the vehicle parked nearby. _"It's the Sky Dragon" _said Green Arrow. _"The Enforcers; here" _Speedy says. _"I get the feeling the Enforcers have something to do with the sudden nightmare the team is getting" _Green Arrow grows suspicious. _"Come on we got to stop them." _The three archers hop on their motorcycles, heading the S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

_Miss Martian enters the mind of Blue Beetle which takes her to his home. She sees the house has been ransacked, with debris everywhere. She then notices a body on the floor. Getting a closer look; it's his best friend Tye Longshadow with his throat slit. "Is this is Blue Beetle's nightmare? I better go find him."_

_Jamie enters inside of an abandoned diner locking the door behind him. He goes to the back hiding behind the counter hoping Black Beetle doesn't find him. Jamie hears the sound of a jet pack over him as is descends near the diner. He heads to the window to take a peek as he sees Black Beetle is near. __**"Black Beetle; Jamie's in here" **_the scarab attached to Jamie contacts the large alien warrior. _"Shut up" _Jamie whispers to the scarab. _**"You can't silence me Jamie Reyes. Black Beetle will take possession of the scarab and you will die." **_Black Beetle plasma blasts diner making an opening as he enters. _"Surrender the scarab meat or I'll take it by force. And believe me I will" Black Beetle laughs after. Jamie falls to his knees in disbelief of his scarab. "Why, why are you doing this to me?" __**"You are not worthy of being Blue Beetle, Jamie Reyes. Allow Black Beetle to absorb the scarab so we can become one."**_

"_Alright, take the scarab" a defeated Jamie tells Black Beetle. "Don't worry meat, it will all be over" Black Beetle laughs. As he approaches Jamie; "Blue" Miss Martian appears in between him and Black Beetle. "The scarab chose you, it wasn't the other way around" Miss Martian tells Jamie as Black Beetle glares at her in anger. "You both didn't get on the same page at but after a year past since you and scarab bonded; it started to trust you."_

_Jamie stands up looking at his hands then his scarab. "I'm not a failure, I'm not weak, or a sorry excuse of a hero. The scarab would never say that about me." Black Beetle becomes even angrier by all of this. "The scarab is mine" as Black Beetle unleashes his tendrils attaching to the blue scarab as Jamie screams. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" Miss Martian tells Black Beetle. "Why should I?" "Because I didn't come alone" she give Black Beetle a small smile as Aqualad shows up to strike Black Beetle with a water-based hammer._

"_Blue; you have to snap out of it. You and the scarab are one. You both trust each other. Please face your fears" Miss Martian tries to reason with Jamie. His eyes show anger as Black Beetle recovers transforming his arms into blades. He tries to attack but Jamie finally realizes that he and the scarab are one and transforms into Blue Beetle. He transforms his right arm into plasma cannon, blasting Black Beetle with full force. He goes down destroying his scarab in the process._

"_M'gann, Aqualad; what are you doing in my dream" Blue Beetle asks them both. "It's a long story" Aqualad responds. "Well can I wake up now" Blue Beetle asks. "Not yet; we got to save Beast Boy, Superboy, and Kid Flash" Miss Martian tells Blue Beetle. "You stupid bitch" Black Beetle gets up telling Miss Martian but with a female voice. "This is the second time you interfere." "Why does Black Beetle sound like a woman" Blue Beetle asks._

"_That's not Black Beetle" M'gann responds. "You're right you bloody wench" as Black Beetle transforms into Angela Hawkins. "You're behind all this" Blue asks. Angela places her hands on her hips and laughs at Beetle. "Why are you doing this" Aqualad asks Angela. "Revenge Aqualad, just revenge" Angela responds in an anger tone. "Your founding member of the Justice League made me suffer by placing me in a chamber for no reason."_

"_You mentally hurt several gang members" Aqualad tells Angela. 'They had it coming. They hurt me; try to have the way with me. What I did to them was self defense. Typical Justice League talk. You sound just like them."_

"_You need to stop this now. You're going to hurt the others" as Miss Martian tries to reason her. "That's too bad Martian. I'm going make you and anyone else associate with the League suffer. Now if you excuse me; I got to go check on your other teammates." Angela creates a portal and goes through it. "She's obviously getting help from someone" said Miss Martian. "And it all points to Klarion" Kaldur adds. "This is Klarion's doing" Blue asks. "Angela can only enter people's minds when she's close to them" Aqualad responds. "Angela and Klarion are working together."_

"_How do stop them both" Blue asks. "The other members of the team including the Justice League are locating them while Dr. Fate is finding the source of where it's coming." M'gann responds. "If this is the work of magic; Dr. Fate will find the source" said Aqualad. Miss Martian creates a portal "come on, we got to hurry" as she, Aqualad, and Blue Beetle go through it._

Roanoke Island October 24, 2017 8:20 p.m.

Klarion is near the cornfield keeping his distance when he notices Angela is struggling. _"Stupid Martians, they're trying to rescue them, but it doesn't matter. They have no idea what she's doing in there." _The Witch Boy looks up at the sky _"wonder when Dr. Fate was going to find me?"_

* * *

_Team of Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Blue Beetle arrived at Qurac. "Whose mind we're in" Blue Beetle looks around asks Miss Martian. "We're in Beast Boy's mind" she responds. "This must be part of his nightmare." They stumble upon a place that only Miss Martian knows. "T__he __Logan Animal Sanctuary" she says. "Beast Boy's mom used to own this place" said Blue Beetle. "It looks deserted." "Where's Beast Boy" Aqualad asks._

"_I don't know, but we better find him" Miss Martian responds. They continue onward through Qurac hoping to find Beast Boy. Miss Martian takes the air to cover more ground when she sees Beast Boy. "Guys; I found him. He's by the waterfall." Both Blue Beetle and Aqualad follow Miss Martian to where Beast Boy is. "Is this where his mom was killed" Blue Beetle sees Beast Boy on his knees._

"_Queen Bee killed his mother" she responds. The water on the lake where jeep is moving as someone is emerging from the lake. Miss Martian becomes shock when Marie Logan emerges from the body of water. "Mom" Beast Boy becomes tear-eyed when he sees her. "Garfield; it's good to see you have grown up" she smiles telling Beast Boy. "Mom I miss you." "I miss you Gar."_

"_I'm all alone mom. I, I don't know what to do." "Come to me Garfield and you and I will be together forever. Come to the lake" as Marie spreads her arms out for Beast Boy to come. He proceeds to go to the lake but Miss Martian appears stopping Beast Boy. "Beast Boy; don't" Miss Martian tells him. "M'gann; what are you doing here" he's surprise to see his blood sister. "That's not your mother Gar" she responds. "What she's telling you is wrong. You're not alone Beast Boy, you're never alone. You know Marie pretended I was her daughter. You don't you're alone do you?"_

_Beast Boy begins to step back while Marie becomes angry. "You stupid bitch, I've had enough of you interfering" Marie's voice change as she uses telekinesis to lift the jeep, sending it to the team. Beast Boy transforms into a gorilla, catching the jeep, throwing to the side. "I really you hate" Marie transforms into Angela. "Who's she" Beast Boy asks. "She's Angela Hawkins, the one behind of the nightmare you're having" Aqualad responds. "She aged" said Beast Boy. "You honestly think you can save the others? Good luck with that" Angela heads through a portal she created._

"_Can I wake up now" Beast Boy asks his blood sister. "Not yet, we got to rescue Kid Flash and Superboy" she responds. Miss Martian goes through the portal as the other members of the team follow._

* * *

"_**Guardian" **_Batman contacts Guardian who is piloting the Bio-Ship. _"Go ahead" _Guardian says. _**"Dr. Fate just found the source of the magic. It's located at Roanoke Island."**_

"_Roanoke Island; that's in North Carolina" _said Bumblebee. _"We better get there before Aqualad, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Superboy, and Kid Flash are lost forever" _Guardian tells the team. _"Hang in there Kaldur we're on our way" _said Lagoon Boy.

The Bio-Ship flies over a farmland unaware a shadow figure is on a motorcycle watching them.

At Roanoke Island; Klarion is seeing Angela struggling with her telepathy. He hears a beeping sound coming from his earpiece. _"How do you work this stupid thing" _Klarion tries to activate his earpiece. The beeping sound still continues to annoy the Witch Boy. _"I hate this piece of shit." _He finally finds the button _"this thing sucks." __**"Dude; I can hear you" **_Icicle tells Klarion. _"What is it?" __**"Just to let you know; the team is heading to your direction. I just saw the Bio-Ship heading east." **__"Fate never lets me have my fun. Oh well I better tell Angela that playtime is over."_

_Kid Flash at Mount Justice which is in ruins. The young speedster is on his knees looking down as Angela secretly approaches behind him. "This is your entire fault. You allowed this to happen. You should look down, because you're a failure." "You're right it is my fault" Kid Flash agrees. "You caused Mount Justice to be destroyed" Angela whispers into the speedster's ear. "I know; what was I thinking."_

"_You must take responsibility for your actions" Angela hands Kid Flash a remote. "See that bomb over there" Angela shows an explosive device to the speedster. "Go to it and press the button." Kid Flash gets up, walking towards the bomb. He's about to get closer when "don't do hermano" Blue Beetle shows up along with Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Beast Boy. Angela sees them uses the pendant around her neck to freeze the team completely. The speedster sees the team being frozen. "Blue" he asks. "Close your eyes, and think. You didn't fail hermano. You were respons-ible" Blue Beetle says just before he becomes frozen. Kid Flash closes his eyes as the speedster puts down the remote. "Okay, I'm thinking. Was I responsible of destroying Mount Justice?"_

_While Kid Flash thinks; Angela approaches behind him with a mean look. "Do you know how bloody you look right now? It's not going to work." Kid Flash ignores her, still thinking what Blue Beetle told me. "Was I responsible of destroying Mount Justice?" "No, I wasn't. I went back in time and saved Blue Beetle from the Reach" Kid Flash opens his eyes to see he is inside Mount Justice._

"_Hey it worked" Kid Flash looks around. "It's been over a year since Mount Justice was destroyed. I miss this place." "You can say that again" said Beast Boy who appears to be unfrozen along with Blue Beetle, Aqualad, and Miss Martian. "Guys; what are doing in my dream" the speedster is confused by their presence. "It wasn't a dream you were in hermano, it was a nightmare" Blue Beetle responds. "A nightmare" is the only thing Kid Flash said. _

"_Yeah, created by her" Blue Beetle points to Angela Hawkins. "Fucking Martian" Angela says in anger. "You're behind all this? Dude that's so not crash" Kid Flash glares at her. "Crash" she raises her eyebrow. "What the bloody hell does crash mean?" "How about I show" Kid Flash about to fight her. "I want dibs on her too" Blue Beetle transforms his left arm into a staple gun and Beast Boy transforms into a tiger._

_The pendant around Angela's neck begins glow a bright red color. "What is that around your neck" Aqualad asks Angela. "This thing around my neck is what I was using to enter mind without actually getting close to you. And apparently; your teammates found me. So I'll be returning to the material world" Angela responds. She creates a portal where the team hears screams coming from the other side. "Superboy" is what a worried M'gann said. "I going to be generous and allow you to rescue Superboy" Angela takes off the pendant and throws into the portal. She starts to fade away as Angela smiles at the team "you better go rescue Conner Kent." Angela disappears laughing at them. "How did she know Superboy's real name" Beast Boy asks. "We'll find out later" Miss Martian heads to the final portal but she gets hit by magic barrier. "M'gann" Beast Boy hurries to her aid. "The pendant she threw, it must've created a shield to prevent us from entering" said Aqualad._

"_How do get it in? My scarab can't withstand magic" Blue adds. Aqualad creates a water-based hammer and proceeds to strike the shielded portal with force._

* * *

The barrier that surrounds Angela disappears. _"I'm going to get even with Miss Martian" _she gets up rubbing her eyes. _"Angela; it's over" _Wonder Girl shouts._ "Who said that" _Angela turns around to see Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, and Guardian. _"You're going back to Belle Reve" _Wonder Girl tells Angela. _"Fuck off. I'm not going anywhere. Not going back to that hellhole" _Angela tells the team in anger.

"_Look we know about you files, and we can help you" _Wonder Girl approaches Angela. _"You didn't hear the whole truth. You were placed in the chamber from preventing you to use your telepathy. Cadmus made you into a weapon. That was their plan." "Yeah girl; you don't want to this" _Bumblebee tells her. _"Besides; Alexander is just using you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Let's take you back to Belle Reve and let the Justice League help you find a cure."_

Angela looks down in defeat as Wonder Girl approaches her. She places her hand on Angela's shoulder "_come on; let's get you cured." _Angela starts to cry but then starts laughing _"how stupid do you take me for?" _The team becomes disturbed by Angela laughing she delivers a knee to Wonder Girl's stomach. Angela then chops Wonder Girl on the back of her neck, cause her to fall. She follows it up with a kick to the head. _"If you're going to send me back to Belle Reve; you bloody well better take me by force."_

"_Where'd she learn how to fight" _Bumblebee asks. Angel gets into a fighting stance _"so, which one of you wants to stop me; guy with the metal helmet, the little bug on your shoulder, or you?" _Angela places her hands on her hips looking at Lagoon Boy _"what the fuck are you? You look like something out of a bloody horror movie." _L'gann grinds his teeth, making a fist _"I'll show you horror movie." _The Atlantean charges at Angela, trying strike her but avoids it. He tries again but still Angela avoids it. He tries again for a third time only to have Angela grabs his arm, throwing Lagoon Boy over her head.

"_Don't mess with me fish stick" _Angela taunts Lagoon Boy who gets rubbing his. _"Who taught you how to fight? A can of tuna would probably put up a fight." _Lagoon Boy becomes extremely angry by Angela begins to puff up. _"Neptune's beard; I'll show you can of tuna." _He charges at Angela as she walks backwards to a tree. Angela jumps over Lagoon Boy who hits head first to the tree. Guardian grabs a hold of her in which Angela starts to struggle. _"You need to stop" _he says. Angela delivers a headbutt to Guardian's face which causes him to release the hold. Lagoon Boy recovers goes to strike Angela but she ducks accidently hitting Guardian instead.

L'gann reverts back to normal as he just made a major error. He checks on Guardian when Angela roundhouse kicks Lagoon Boy on the back of the head. Bumblebee is using size alteration to fly to her. She blasts Angela with stingers which cause her to become irate. Angela waits to catch Bumblebee when she claps her hands together striking Bumblebee as she falls to the floor. _"I don't like bugs" _Angela approaches Bumblebee. She prepares to raise her foot in the position to step on Bumblebee when Wonder Girl flies to Angela, ramming her against the tree.

Wonder Girl is about to punch Angela when her eyes turn blue causing the young Amazon to stop. She feel sudden sting in her head as Wonder Girl feels Angela entering her mind. _**"You want to strike me now" **_Angela tells Wonder Girl telepathically. She falls to her knees with both hands on her head. _**"Aw does it hurt? Do you feel my presence inside your head" **_Angela laughs as she taunts her. _**"I'll stop the pain if you let me inside your mind." **__"H-ell N-o" _Wonder Girl manages to respond still feeling the pain. _**"Very well you ask for it" **_Angela's eyes are still blue, attempts to grab Wonder Girl, but she grabs some dirt on the ground, throwing at her eyes.

While Angela wipes the dirt off her eyes; Wonder Girl tries to get up only to get hit by an incoming energy blast. _"Having fun" _Klarion asks Angela who finished wiping the dirt off her face. The Witch Boy makes a whistling sound seeing Lagoon Boy, Guardian, and Bumblebee down. "_It looks like you really did a number on the team." "Yeah well they had it coming. No one threatens me like that" _Angela tells Klarion. _"So, how about we get out of here?" "You read my mind" _Klarion creates a portal as they both enter through it.

Watchtower October 25, 2017 12:00 p.m.

Superboy slowly wakes up to see he is in the medical room with the other members of the team. _"Welcome back" _said M'gann. _"Did I have a bad dream or what" _Superboy asks. _"You weren't the only one" _Aqualad tells him. _"Wait, I wasn't the only one." "I'm afraid not Conner. Myself, Jamie, Garfield, and Bart as well" _M'gann tells Conner. _"And those bad dreams we had was created by Angela Hawkins" _Blue Beetle adds. _"Angela Hawkins" _Superboy says it in an anger tone. _"She did this? How, she couldn't have known where I lived." "She didn't. Dr. Fate said Klarion was using the Gem of Despair to enhance Angela's telepathy to travel the human mind without getting close to them" _Aqualad responds.

"_At least it's over" _said a relieved Superboy. _"No it's not" _M'gann tells Superboy. _"She's knows your real name." "Angela knows I'm Conner Kent" _he becomes angry. _"She knows all our real names" _said Blue Beetle _"maybe more."_

Batman is in mission room with Superman. Aquaman enters the room along with Green Arrow who has a bandage around his left arm. _"Ollie; what happened" _Batman notices the injury. _"Mia, Cissie, and I ran into a problem" _Green Arrow tells Batman. _"The Enforcers were at S.T.A.R. Labs. Bruce; they stolen the Amazo body parts." "Was this all a distraction" _Superman asks. _"They don't have all the parts. They need Amazo's head. It won't take the Enforcers long to know where the head is" _Batman responds.

"_They wouldn't raid the Watchtower just for its head. Would they" _Aquaman asks. _"I wouldn't doubt them" _as Batman looks to the other League members in the room.

Easter Island October 25, 2017 1:00 a.m.

"_Everything worked according to plan" _Alexander looks at the Amazo body parts. _"Not to mention Angela knows almost all the secret identities of the team. And the fact she can really handle her own" _Hazard adds. _"Yes, her training at the H.I.V.E. Academy really paid off" _said Alexander.

"_You wanted to see me" _Angela enters the room. _"That was impressive of what you did" _Alexander is pleased. _"You can really handle on your own against the team" _Hazard pats Angela on the shoulder. _"Congratulations, welcome to the Enforcers. Angela Hawkins" _Alexander tells her.

"_Hmm, Angela Hawkins; that name is just a name of a girl who was imprisoned for years in Belle Reve. What I did to the team unleashing the fears and intimidating them; that was sweet. And I love it. Angela Hawkins doesn't exist anymore."_

"_For now on; you can call me Phobia."_

* * *

**Wow that was long but I finished it. This story will take a hiatus because I want start my new story a "Young Justice/Resident Evil" crossover. You will find out soon. It will start as a Prologue then will start the story. Thank You and have a nice day. Don't worry I'm not ending this story.  
**


End file.
